Germano-Interlingua/a
'''A Mus la; wer A sagt, muß auch B sagen: un obligation trahe un altere '''a.D. außer Dienst: emerite (Adj) '''Aal anguilla '''aalförmig anguilliforme '''aalglatt fig habilissime '''Aar (poet.) aquila '''Aas caronia; cadavere in decomposition '''Aasgeier vulture '''aasig caroniose '''ab ab, de, desde; a partir de; ~ und zu: de tempore in tempore; auf und ~ gehen: ir e venir '''abarbeiten (Schuld) pagar per travalio; sich ~: exhaurir se al travalio/labor '''Abart varietate, subspecie; (unechte) specie bastarde '''abarten degenerar '''Abartung variation, anomalia '''abbalgen decorticar (un bestia); Su decortication '''Abbau demolition; (Personal) reduction, limitation; Techn dismantellamento, dismontage; Chem degradation; Med reabsorption, catabolismo; Min exploitation '''abbauen demolir; reducer, limitar; dismantellar, dismontar; degradar; reabsorber; exploitar '''Abbauschacht puteo de exploitation '''abbeissen|abbeißen aveller/secar con le dentes '''abbeizen corroder; Med cauterisar; (Metall) disoxydar '''abbekommen (erhalten) reciper; (losbekommen) succeder, distachar -sch-; sein Teil ~: haber su parte '''abberufen revocar '''Abberufung revocation '''abbestellen (Auftrag) annullar '''Abbestellung annullation; contraordine '''abbetteln obtener mendicante/per mendicar '''abbezahlen pagar/amortisar per ratas; (endgültig) liquidar '''abbiegen (umbiegen) plicar; curvar; (ablenken) deviar; nach rechts ~: tornar/volver se a dextra, sequer per le dextra; Su curvamento, deviation '''Abbild imagine, portrait (F) '''abbilden reproducer, representar, copiar, modular, portraitar, gravar '''Abbildung illustration, gravure (F), stampa; Math diagramma; mit ~en versehen: illustrar '''abbinden distachar -sch-, disligar; Med ligar, strangular; (Faß) arcar '''Abbitte excusa, pardono; ~ tun/leisten: s. abbitten '''abbitten demandar/rogar/peter/requirer pardono/excusa a alicuno de alique '''abblasen sonar/batter le retraite (F), remitter un attacco; (Dampf) facer escappar; fig disdicer, annullar, contramandar '''abblenden Phot diaphragmar; (Auto) bassar le pharos/luces '''Abblendlicht luce reducite '''abblättern vt disfoliar; vi disfoliar se, perder le folios; Arch squamar (se) '''abblühen marcescer, disflorescer, disflorer, disflorar '''abbrausen (duschen) duchar -sch- (se); prender un ducha -sch-; (davonjagen) partir iratemente/celeremente '''abbrechen vt rumper (se); (Rede) interrumper, suspender; Arch demolir; (Obst) colliger; (Zelt, Lager) levar; (aufhören) cessar, non continuar '''abbremsen frenar; Phys retardar '''abbrennen arder, comburer; (Stahl) temperar; (schnell ~) deflagrar; Chir cauterisar; vi esser destruite per le foco '''abbringen disviar; (abraten) dissuader; sich von et. ~ lassen: mutar/cambiar de ideas/opinion '''Abbruch demolition; fig ruptura; (Schaden) damno, detrimento; (Verhandlung) interruption, suspension; j-m ~ tun: prejudiciar/nocer ad alicuno '''abbröckeln (Brot) micar; (Putz, Farbe, Mauer) dispeciar (se); (Kurse) debilitar se; squamar se '''abbrühen escaldar; bullir '''abbuchen cancellar, defalcar '''abbürsten brossar '''abbüssen|abbüßen expiar, purgar; (Strafe) complir '''ABC alphabeto, abece; Abc-Buch: abecedario; Abc-Schütze: scholar/alumno del classe infantil; nach dem Abc ordnen: poner in le ordine alphabetic '''abdachen dar un leve inclination '''Abdachung declivitate; descendita, inclination '''Abdampf vapor de escappamento '''abdampfen evaporar; fig partir; poner se in marcha -sch- '''abdanken vi abdicar, dimitter se, congedar; vt licentiar '''Abdankung abdication, dimission; renunciation al throno, demission '''abdarben sich et. ~: privar se de alique; sparniar a fortia de privationes '''abdecken discoperir; (Tisch) levar le copertos; (Schuld) pagar, amortisar, liquidar '''Abdeckung pagamento, amortisation; Techn copertura '''abdichten calfatar, obturar, impermeabilisar; isolar '''Abdichtung calfatage, obturation, isolation '''abdienen complir su tempore de servicio (militar); servir; (Schuld) pagar per su labor/travalio '''abdrehen distorquer; (Gas, Wasser) clauder le clave; (Licht) extinguer; Techn tornar; (j-m den Hals ~) strangular alicuno; (Flugwesen) cambiar de direction '''abdrosseln strangular; (Motor) clauder le gases '''Abdruck impression, reproduction, stampa; (Abzug) copia; (Probe~) proba; (Abguß) modulo; (Petschaft usw) timbro, marca; (Finger~) impression digital '''abdrucken imprimer, publicar, copiar, reproducer, stampar '''abdrängen disviar; repeller/repulsar verso le latere; separar (usante le fortia); (Geld) extorquer '''abdrücken (abformen) modular; (Gewehr) tirar, discargar '''abdunkeln obscurar; occultar le luces; (Farben) cargar '''abdämmen barrar; (Tal) clauder per un dica; fig detener; ~ gegen: defender de/contra '''Abdämmung dica; barrage '''abdämpfen (Schall) amortir, vaporisar; (Licht, Ton) diminuer; assurdar; Kochk estufar '''abebben vi calmar se; fig diminuer '''Abend vespere; des ~s: le vespere; heute abend: iste vespere; (Westen) west, occidente; der heilige ~: le vigilia de Natal; zu ~ essen: cenar '''Abendandacht officio del vespere; vesperas '''Abendanzug habito de soirée (F), habito de ceremonia '''Abendbrot cena '''Abenddämmerung crepusculo '''Abendgesellschaft soirée (F) '''Abendgottesdienst officio del vespere; vesperas '''Abendkleid roba de soirée (F) '''Abendkurs curso vesperal '''Abendland occidente '''abendlich Adj vesperal, vespertin; Adv verso le vespere '''Abendländer habitante del occidente '''Abendländerin habitanta del occidente '''abendländisch occidental '''Abendmahl cena; das heilige Abendmahl: le Communion, le Sancte Cena, le Cena del Senior, le Eucharistia; das Abendmahl nehmen: communicar '''Abendmahlzeit s. Abendmahl '''Abendrot poner del sol '''Abendröte poner del sol '''Abendsegen Ave Maria '''Abendstern Venus/Venere, stella del vespere '''Abendveranstaltung soirée (F) '''Abenteuer aventura '''Abenteuerer aventurero '''Abenteuererin aventurera '''abenteuerlich aventurose; (seltsam) extravagante, excentric '''aber ma, sed; nun ~: ora ben; oder ~: o ben '''Aberglaube superstition '''abergläubisch superstitiose '''aberkennen negar/contestar/refusar alique ad alicuno, privar alicuno de alique; Jur disposseder/abjudicar alicuno de alique; Su negation, contestation, refusa, privation, dispossession, abjudication '''abermalig nove, repetite, reiterate '''abermals de nove, novemente '''abernten recolliger, recoltar (le messes) '''Aberwitz dementia '''aberwitzig demente '''abfahren vt transportar, camionar, carrear; vi partir (per traino etc.) (nach: pro); (Alp.) descender; ~!: partita! '''Abfahrt partita; (Bergsp.) descendita '''Abfahrtsbahnsteig platteforma de partita '''abfahrtsbereit preste pro le partita '''Abfahrtslauf cursa de descendita '''Abfahrtsszeit hora de(l) partita '''Abfahrtszeichen signal de(l) partita '''Abfall (Blätter) cadita; (Gelände) declivitate; Pol defection; (Müll) scopatura, immunditia; (Rest) resto, detrito; Rel apostasia; (Rebellion) sublevamento; revolta, rebellion '''abfallen cader; (abnehmen) diminuer; ir in declive; descender; declinar; (Partei, Rel) renegar, abandonar; (Sport) perder terreno '''Abfallkohle residuos de carbon '''Abfallprodukte subproductos '''abfangen attrappar; (Sendungen) interceptar; (Funk) captar; Flugz resurger; rectar; (Stoß) amortir, attenuar '''abfassen componer, rediger; (Dieb) apprehender; fam attrappar; Su composition, redaction, apprehension '''abfertigen expedir; (Kunden) servir; (abweisen) repulsar '''Abfertigung expedition '''Abfertigungsschein folio de expedition '''Abfertigungsstelle officio de expedition '''abfeuern tirar, discargar, facer foco; (erlöschen lassen) lassar extinguer '''abfinden Vb pagar; (entschädigen) indemnisar, compensar, satisfacer; sich ~ mit: accommodar se de, contentar se de, conformar se a; accordar se con alicuno, arrangiar -dzh- se con alicuno; Su indemnisation, compensation, satisfaction, accommodamento, accordo, arrangiamento -dzh- '''Abfindungssumme indemnitate, compensation '''abflachen applattar, applanar, nivellar; Su applattamento, applanamento, nivellamento '''abflauen diminuer; (Wind) calmar se; Hdl languer; Su diminution, calma, languimento '''abfliegen volar via; partir in avion, discollar; Su partita '''abfliessen|abfließen defluer; (~ lassen) escolar, disaquar '''Abflug partita (in/de avion), start (E) '''Abflugbahn pista de partita/volo (de avion) '''Abfluss|Abfluß defluxo, escolamento, exito '''Abflusskanal|Abflußkanal canal de disaquamento, escolatorio '''Abflussrinne|Abflußrinne (Dach) guttiera '''Abflusswasser|Abflußwasser escolatura '''abfordern peter, exiger '''abformen modular, modellar '''abfragen interrogar, demandar '''Abfuhr transporto, (Abweisung) repulsa; j-m e-e ~ erteilen: infliger un lection ad alicuno; fam mandar alicuno promenar; (Sport, Mil) deroute (F) An- und Abfuhr: (Güter) camionage '''abfällig (Urteil) disfavorabile; (Gelände) inclinate; depreciative '''abfärben distinger; fig ~ auf: influentiar (Akk.) '''abführen transportar, carrear, levar; (Geld) pagar; (Häftling) abducer, conducer via; (Gase) lassar escappar; (vom Wege, Thema) disviar; (Wasser) deviar, discargar; Med purgar '''abführend Med purgative, laxative '''Abführmittel purgativo, laxativo '''abfüllen (umfüllen) transvasar; (in Flaschen ~) imbottiliar; Su transvasamento, imbottiliamento '''abfüttern dar a mangiar -dzh-, nutrir, alimentar, forragiar -dzh-; (Stoff) foderar; Su alimentation, forragiamento -dzh- '''Abgabe (Ablieferung) livration, remissa; (Tribut) tributo; (Steuer) imposto, taxa; (Zoll) derecto '''abgabenfrei exempte de taxas '''Abgabenfreiheit exemption de taxas '''abgabenpflichtig subjecte/submisse a derectos etc '''Abgang partita; (Verlust) perdita; (Verkauf) vendita; (Abnahme) diminution '''Abgangsprüfung examine final '''Abgangszeugnis certificato (de fin) de studios '''Abgas gas de escappamento '''abgeben (abliefern) livrar, consignar; (abtreten) ceder; (Stimme etc.) dar, emitter; sich ~ mit: occupar se de; (Schuß) tirar '''abgebrannt incendiate, ardite; fig ~ sein: esser sin medios '''abgebrochen abrumpite; fig abrupte '''abgedroschen fig trivial, banal, rebattite '''abgefeimt astute, maligne; (hinterhältig) perfide '''Abgefeimtheit astutia, malignitate, perfidia '''abgegriffen guastate, usate; fig trivial, banal '''abgehen partir; (fehlen) mancar; (sich loslösen) dimitter se, desister se; sich nichts ~ lassen: privar se de nihil; von einer Meinung ~: cambiar/mutar de opinion; von der Schule ~: quitar le schola '''abgehärtet robuste, indurate; ~ sein: resister '''abgeklärt seren, serenate; fig matur '''abgekämpft extenuate, exhauste '''abgelebt decrepite, caduc '''Abgelebtheit decrepitude, caducitate '''abgelegen remote, distante; Adv longe '''abgelten (Forderung) pagar, satisfacer, liquidar '''abgemessen fig reservate, moderate, mesurate, formal; (genau) certe, exacte, precise '''abgeneigt averse, disfavorabile, disinclinate '''Abgeneigtheit aversion, disinclination '''Abgeordnete deputato '''Abgeordnetenhaus Camera del Deputatos, Assemblea National '''Abgeordneter deputato '''abgerissen rupte; fig incoherente, abrupte, disjuncte; (Kleid) lacerate, disrupte '''Abgesandter delegato; emissario '''abgeschieden retirate, isolate; (tot) defuncte, decedite '''Abgeschiedenheit solitate, isolamento, refugio '''abgeschlossen claudite; (vollendet) complete, ultimate, perfecte; (Zimmer) independente '''Abgeschlossenheit ultimation, perfection '''abgeschmackt insipide; (geschmacklos) de mal gusto; (alltäglich) banal; (töricht) absurde '''Abgeschmacktheit insipiditate, banalitate, absurditate '''abgesehen ~ von: abstraction facite de; excepte pro; davon ~: a parte isto '''abgespannt fatigate, exhauste '''Abgespanntheit fatiga, exhaustion '''abgestanden non fresc; rancide; insipide '''abgestumpft obtuse; (Kegel) truncate; fig indifferente a; insensibile a '''abgewinnen ganiar; vincer; j-m Liebe usw ~: ganiar/acquirer se le affecto de alicuno; Geschmack ~: prender/acquirer gusto a/pro '''abgewirtschaftet ruinate '''abgewöhnen facer perder le habitude/costume, disaccostumar (de alique), dishabituar; sich (das Rauchen) ~: cessar (fumar) '''abgezehrt consumite; emaciate, magrite, magre '''abgiessen|abgießen infunder, versar; Chem decantar; modular '''Abglanz reflexo; fig umbra '''abgleiten glissar; (Riemen) separar se, cader; (Kurse usw) descender, bassar '''abglitschen s. abgleiten '''Abgott idolo '''abgraben cavar; (Wasser) deviar; fig j-m das Wasser ~: minar le terreno ad alicuno '''abgrasen vt (Vieh) pascer '''abgreifen consumer per fortia de manear; (Buch) foliar; Math compassar '''abgrenzen delimitar, demarcar; Su delimitation, demarcation '''Abgrund abysmo; (Schlund) precipitio '''abgrundtief abysmal, insondabile '''abgründig (steil, jäh) precipitose; fig insondabile '''abgucken imitar; (Schule) copiar '''Abguss|Abguß (Gips) modulage, gypso; Techn fusion, copia; Chem decantation; Med ducha -sch- '''Abgötterei idolatria '''abgöttisch Adj idolatra; Adv con idolatria; ~ verehren: idolatrar '''abhaben haber su parte (de alique); ~ wollen: fam voler anque '''abhacken distachar -sch- per hacha -sch-; truncar '''abhaken prender del croc, prender del unco; distachar -sch- '''abhalftern decapistrar (Pferd) '''abhalten retener, detener; (hindern) impedir; (Feier) celebrar; (Sitzung) tener; (Kind) facer urinar '''Abhaltung impedimento, celebration, organisation '''abhandeln tractar, dissertar; Hdl comprar/emer alique ad alicuno; (et. vom Preise) ~: requirer obtener un disconto/rebatto '''abhanden ~ kommen: perder se; misguidar se '''Abhandlung tractato, dissertation, these, discussion '''Abhang declivitate; (steiler ~) scarpa '''abhauen vt abatter, secar; (schlagen) batter; vi discampar '''abheben levar; (Geld) retirar; (Karten) secar; sich ~: distachar -sch- se; (vom Hintergrund) contrastar (con) '''abheilen vi sanar, curar se; cicatrisar se '''abhelfen remediar (a); dem ist nicht abzuhelfen, dem läßt sich nicht ~: il(lo) es irremediabile; il non ha remedio '''abhetzen fatigar; sich ~: extenuar/fatigar '''Abhilfe remedio; ~ schaffen: remediar; portar/poner remedio '''abhobeln planar '''abhold mal disposite a; pauco inclinate a; adverse a; (j-m) disfavorabile a '''abholen vader/venir (a) cercar/prender; querer; (Briefe) retirar; ~ lassen: inviar (pro) cercar/prender/querer; (Schiff) poner a flucto; tirar del arena/sablo '''abholzen (Wald) abatter, disboscar; disarborisar; (Baum: ausputzen, ausschneiden) emundar, taliar; Su abattimento, disboscamento, disarborisation, emundamento '''abhorchen Med auscultar; ascoltar (clandestinmente), interceptar; spiar '''abhängen vt depender, distachar -sch-; vi ~ von: depender de '''abhängig dependente '''Abhängigheit dependentia; gegenseitige ~: interdependentia '''abhärmen sich ~: disconsolar se; consumer se de pena; abgehärmtes Gesicht: visage emaciate '''abhärten indurar; (Metall) temperar '''Abhärtung induration '''abhäuten pellar; spoliar; excoriar; decorticar; Su spoliation, excoriation, decortication '''abhören (Ferngespräche) audir, interceptar; (Zeugen, Schüler) interrogar '''Abhörposten posto de ascolta '''Abhörvorrichtung dispositivo de ascolta '''abirren aberrar; disviar se, discamminar se; (in der Rede) divagar, digreder; Su aberration, disviamento, discamminamento, divagation, digression '''Abitur baccalaureato '''Abiturient baccalaureo '''abkanzeln sermonar, reprehender '''abkarten concertar, complotar '''abkaufen comprar, emer; Su compra, emption '''Abkehr (von) renunciamento, abandono, allontanamento; (Abscheu) aversion '''abkehren allontanar (se), averter (se); (abfegen) scopar '''abketten discatenar, disligar; liberar/relaxar del catenas '''Abklatsch copia, calco; Typ cliché (F), impression; fig imitation debile '''abklatschen calcar; vt tirar un copia; clichar -sch- '''abklingen diminuer, disparer, extinguer se, evanescer '''abklopfen batter, colpar; (den Staub ~) dispulverar; Med auscultar '''abklären clarificar; Chem decantar, filtrar; sich ~: serenar se, clarificar se; Su clarification, decantation, filtration '''abknabbern roder '''abknallen tirar, discargar; detonar; (erschießen) fusilar; occider per/de un balla; abatter '''abkneifen pinciar con tenalias '''abknicken rumper (plicante); (verbiegen) torquer, plicar '''abknutschen basiettar '''abknöpfen disbuttonar; (j-m et. ~) extorquer, subtraher alique ad alicuno '''abknüpfen disnodar '''abkochen decocer, facer un decoction '''Abkomm descendente/-a '''abkommandieren distachar -sch-; transferer '''Abkomme descendente/-a '''abkommen (abschweifen) allontanar se, disviar se; digreder; (vom Wege) perder le cammino; (Brauch) perder se, cader in disuso/desuetude; (vom Thema) perder le filo (de su discurso); ~ können: esser libere/disponibile Abkommen (Vertrag) arrangiamento -dzh-, accordo, convention, pacto; ein ~ treffen: concluder un accordo '''Abkommenschaft descendentia '''abkoppeln (Hunde) disaccopular; Eisenb distachar -sch-; (ausspannen) disjunger '''abkratzen raspar, rader; Arch (re)grattar; (sterben) crepar; (fliehen) fugir '''Abkratzer (re)grattator '''abkriegen (erhalten) reciper; (losbekommen) succeder, distachar -sch-; sein Teil ~: haber su parte '''Abkunft origine, descendentia; von guter ~: de bon familia; (Tiere) racia; deutscher ~: de origine german '''abkuppeln Eisenb distachar -sch- '''abkömmlich libere, disponibile '''Abkömmling descendent/e,-a '''Abkühl Abkühl-: (in Zssgn.) refrigeratori '''abkühlen refrescar, refrigerar '''Abkühlung refrescamento, refrigeration; descendita del temperatura '''abkürzen curtar, accurtar; (Zeit) abbreviar; Math reducer; Su accurtamento; abbreviation; Typ abbreviatura; reduction '''abküssen coperir de basios/osculos '''abladen discargar '''Abladeplatz discargatorio '''Ablader discargator '''Abladung discarga, discargamento '''Ablage deposito; (Akten) archivo; (Kleider) vestiario, guardaroba '''ablagern depositar (in cellario); (Wein) reposar; sich ~: Geol sedimentar '''Ablagerung deposito; Geol sedimento, jacimento '''Ablagerungs Ablagerungs-: (sedimentär) sedimentari '''Ablass|Ablaß (Wasser, Dampf) escappamento, effluvio; Rel indulgentia, indulto; (Preis) reduction; ohne ~: sin pausa '''Ablassbrief|Ablaßbrief littera/bulla de indulgentia '''ablassen (abtreten) ceder; (verkaufen) vender; (loslassen) laxar; (Teich) escolar; disaquar; (Dampf, Luft) lassar escappar; vom Preise ~: facer un reduction; von et. ~: renunciar ad/desister de alique; j-m Blut ~: extraher sanguine ad alicuno; lassar effluer sanguine ad alicuno; (abtreten) ceder; (verkaufen) vender '''Ablasserteilung|Ablaßerteilung (concession de) indulgentia '''Ablasshahn|Ablaßhahn valvula purgatori '''Ablasshandel|Ablaßhandel traffico de indulgentias '''Ablassjahr|Ablaßjahr jubileo; anno sancte '''Ablassrohr|Ablaßrohr tubo de discarga(mento) '''Ablativ Gram ablativo '''Ablauf (Abfluß) defluxo, effluxo; (Zeit, Frist) expiration; (Ausgang) exito; (Sport) partita, start (E); (Wechsel) termino de pagamento '''ablaufen decurrer; partir, startar; defluer, effluer; expirar, exir; (verlaufen) evenir, occurrer '''Ablaut apophonia, inflexion, permutation del vocal radical '''ablauten inflecter '''ableben morir; Su decesso, morte '''ablecken lamber, leccar '''ablegen deponer; (Kleider) levar, disvestir se; (Akten) archivar; (Fehler) corriger se de; (Gewohnheit) quitar, perder; (Trauer) quitar, lassar; (Prüfung) passar; facer; Rechenschaft ~: dar/render conto de; (Eid) prestar; (Gelübde) pronunciar; (Zeugnis) render, dar, portar (Zeugnis: testimonio) '''Ableger (Wein) propagine '''ablehnen refusar, declinar; Jur recusar; (Erbsch.) renunciar a '''ablehnend negative; sich ~ verhalten, ~ gegenüberstehen: disapprobar; monstrar se opposite/contrari a '''Ablehnung refusa, recusation, renunciation, disapprobation, opposition '''ableiern psalmodiar; (Schweiz) sich ~: guastar se, deteriorar se '''ableitbar derivabile '''ableiten (Strom) deviar; Gram, Math derivar; Phil deducer '''Ableiter Elektr conductor '''Ableitung deviation, derivation, deduction, conduction; fig diversion; Math quotiente differential '''ablenken detornar, diverter; fig distraher; Phys diffranger, deflecter, deviar; Su detornamento, diversion, distraction, diffraction, deflexion, deviation '''Ablenkungsmanöver (manovra de) diversion '''ablesen leger (aus: de, in); (Obst) colliger; die Raupen ~: diserucar, appurar del erucas; j-m e-n Wunsch von den Augen ~: divinar le desiros de alicuno '''Ablesung lectura '''ableugnen negar, recusar, denegar, dismentir '''Ableugnung (de)negation, recusation, dismentito '''abliefern livrar, remitter, consignar '''Ablieferung livration, consignation '''Ablieferungsschein recepta de livration '''Ablieferungstermin termino/data de livration '''abliegen distar; esser distante; esser situate ad un distantia '''ablisten (j-m et. ~) obtener per astutia/fraude '''ablocken tirar/obtener alique habilemente de alicuno '''ablohnen pagar un salario '''ablösbar separabile, distachabile -sch-; Hdl redimibile '''ablöschen (Feuer) extinguer '''ablösen separar, distachar -sch-; (Schuld) amortisar; Hdl redimer, substituer; j-m ~: relevar '''Ablösung separation, distachamento -sch-, amortisation, redemption, relevo, substitution '''abmachen (losmachen) distachar -sch-; (Geschäfte) concluder; (verabreden) convenir, arrangiar -dzh-, regular; (vertragsmäßig) stipular; abgemacht!: de accordo! '''Abmachung convention, arrangiamento -dzh-, regulation, stipulation, accordo '''abmagern magrir '''Abmagerung magrimento '''Abmagerungskur cura de magrimento, cura pro magrir '''abmalen pinger; (j-n) portraitar; (kopieren) copiar '''Abmarsch partita '''abmarschieren poner se in marcha -sch- '''abmelden disdicer, annunciar le partita; contramandar; (poliz.) avisar le cambio de domicilio; sich ~: congedar se; prender congedo '''Abmeldung notitia/declaration de partita; aviso de cambio de domicilio; disdicimento '''abmessen (di)metir, mesurar, mensurar; (Worte) pesar '''Abmessung me(n)suration; dimension '''abmontieren dismontar; Su dismontage '''abmustern Mil licentiar; Su licentiamento '''abmähen falcar; Su falcatura '''abmühen sich ~: dar se pena; fatigar se; dar se multe travalio '''abnagen roder; Su roditura '''Abnahme (Annahme) acceptation; (Kauf) compra, emption; (Verkauf) vendita; (Verkleinerung) diminution; (Fieber) abassamento; (Verband) disligamento; Med amputation; (Wegnahme) levamento; Mech dismontage; (Mond) declino, discrescimento '''abnehmbar dismontabile, separabile '''abnehmen acceptar, comprar, emer, diminuer, disligar, amputar, levar, dismontar, declinar, decrescer, discrescer; (Waren) acquirer; (Eid) facer prestar; Tel distachar -sch- le receptor '''Abnehmer comprator, emptor, acquiritor '''Abnehmerin compratora, emptora, acquiritora; (statt -tora auch -trice) '''Abneigung aversion, repulsion, antipathia; ~ fassen gegen j- n/et.: prender alicuno/alique in aversion '''abnorm anormal '''Abnormität anormalitate '''abnutzen guastar, usar, deteriorar, abrader '''Abnutzung guastamento, uso, deterioration, abrasion '''abnötigen eveller, extorquer (alique ad alicuno); (Bewunderung) compeller (le admiration) '''abnützen guastar, usar, deteriorar, abrader '''Abonnement abonamento, subscription '''Abonnent abonato '''abonnieren abonar se (a), subscriber (a) '''abordnen delegar, deputar '''Abordnung delegation, deputation '''Abort privata, latrina; (WC) water closet (E) '''abpacken discargar '''abpassen (abmessen) mesurar (exactemente), metir, compassar; (anpassen) adjustar; (auflauern) spiar, attender '''abpellen pellar '''abpfeifen (Sport) sibilar le fin/interruption del joco '''Abpfiff (Sport) sibilo final; sibilo de interruption '''abpflücken colliger; eveller '''abplacken sich ~: fatigar se, extenuar se; tormentar '''abplagen sich ~: fatigar se, extenuar se; tormentar '''abplatten applattar; applanar; Su applattamento, applanamento '''abplatzen crepar, exploder; Su crepito, explosion '''Abprall retrosalto, repulsa, percussion, ricochet -sch- '''abprallen retrosaltar, repeller, percuter, ricochettar -sch- '''Abpraller (Geschoß) ricochet -sch- '''abpressen exprimer; j-m et. ~: extorquer alique de alicuno '''abprotzen Mil distachar -sch- (le parte anterior de un cannon); poner in batteria '''Abputz (Mauer) stucco '''abputzen stuccar, revestir de stucco; (reinigen) nettar, mundar, dispulverar '''abquälen tormentar; sich ~: fatigar se '''abrackern sich ~: extenuar se '''abrahmen discremar '''abrasieren rasar '''abraten disconsiliar, dissuader; Su disconsilio, dissuasion '''Abraum discombros Pl '''Abraumstoffe residuos nocive '''abrechnen (abziehen) deducer, discontar, subtraher; (Konto) saldar, liquidar; vi facer contos; (Abschluß) facer (le) balancio; fig adjustar contos '''Abrechnung disconto, deduction, liquidation, defalcation, balancio, compensation '''Abrechnungsstelle officio/bureau de liquidation/compensation '''Abrechnungsverkehr clearing (E) '''Abrede (Vereinbarung) convention, accordo; in ~ stellen: contestar, (de)negar, dismentir '''abreden disconsiliar, dissuader '''abreiben fricar, frictionar '''Abreibung friction, fricamento '''Abreise partita '''abreisen partir (nach: pro) '''Abreissblock|Abreißblock bloco de disfoliar '''abreissen|abreißen eveller; (Gebäude) demolir; (vi Faden) rumper se '''Abreisskalender|Abreißkalender calendario-bloco (in folios/de disfoliar) '''abreiten percurrer (a cavallo); partir (a cavallo); die Front e-r Truppe ~: passar un truppa in revista '''abrichten (Tiere) trainar, maestrar; Techn adjustar, applanar; fig j-n ~: indoctrinar; Su (alle) -amento '''Abrichter trainator, maestrator '''abriegeln mitter per (le) pessulo; (Straße) barrar; blocar '''Abriegelung barrage, blocage '''abrieseln (de)guttar, distillar, (de)fluer gutta a gutta '''abrinden decorticar '''Abriss|Abriß plano, schizzo; (Buch) compendio, resumito/resumé (F); (Haus) demolition '''abrollen disrolar; evolver; (befördern) camionar, transportar; vi rolar ad infra '''Abruf revocation; auf ~: a (nostre) requesta '''abrufen revocar '''abrunden rotundar; (nach oben) a supra, per excesso, (nach unten) ad infra, per defecto; abgerundet: fig ben tornate; Su rotundamento '''abrupfen displumar, dispennar; eveller '''Abrutsch glissamento, cadita '''abrutschen glissar, cader '''abräumen disincombrar; (Tisch) nettar le tabula; levar le copertos; Su disincombramento '''abrücken remover, allontanar, retirar; vi partir, retirar se; fig ~ von: distantiar se de '''abrüsten disarmar; (Gerüst) dismontar '''Abrüstung disarmamento; dismontage '''absacken (Schiff) affundar se; Flugz cader a picco; (nachgeben) ceder '''Absage refusa; (Brief) responsa negative; (Widerruf) contraordine '''absagen refusar; (ablehnen) declinar, non acceptar, excusar se (de non poter acceptar); (Veranstaltung) disdicer '''absatteln dissellar '''Absatz (Abschnitt) paragrapho, alinea; (Unterbrechung) intervallo; (Treppen~ (Bodensatz) sedimento; (Schuhe) talon; Typ nove linea; (Vers) cesura; Arch salita; (Verkauf) vendita; ~ finden: vender se (facilemente) '''absatzfähig vendibile '''Absatzgebiet mercato '''absaugen suger; (Teppich) nettar con le aspirator; aspirar '''Absaugpumpe pumpa aspirante '''abschaben raspar, rader, grattar; sich ~: guastar se '''Abschabsel raspatura, raditura '''abschaffen abolir, supprimer; (Gesetz) abrogar; (Diener) dimitter '''Abschaffung abolition, suppression, abrogation, dimission '''abschatten adumbrar; Su adumbration '''abschattieren adumbrar; Su adumbration '''Abschaum spuma, scuma; (Metall) scoria; fig fece '''abscheiden separar; Med secerner; segregar; (sterben) deceder, morir; Su separation, secretion, segregation, decesso '''abscheren tonder; secar '''Abscheu horror, aversion, disgusto, abomination; ~ einflößen: inspirar horror '''abscheuern nettar fricante; sich ~ (abnutzen): guastar se (per fricamento) '''abscheulich horribile, abominabile, detestabile, abjecte, atroce; (gehässig) odiose '''Abscheulichkeit horribilitate, monstruositate, atrocitate, odiositate '''abschicken inviar, expedir; Su expedition '''abschieben remover, repeller, repulsar; (Ausländer) expulsar; (in die Heimat) repatriar; Mil evacuar; (weggehen) fam, vi discampar '''Abschied partita, congedo; (vom Leben) decesso, morte; (Entlassung) dimission, retiro; (Lebewohl) adeo; ~ nehmen: prender congedo '''Abschiedsbesuch visita de adeo '''Abschiedsbrief littera de adeo '''Abschiedsgesuch requesta/demanda de retiro/dimission (einreichen: dar, presentar) '''abschießen|abschiessen tirar; (herunterschießen) abatter; (Wild) occider '''abschinden decorticar; j-m et. ~: extorquer alique de alicuno; fig tormentar, vexar; sich ~: extenuar se '''abschirmen proteger, coperir; Techn blindar '''Abschirmung protection, copertura; blindage '''abschirren disharnesar; levar le harnese '''abschlachten occider, abatter; fig massacrar, assassinar '''Abschlachtung occision, abattage; massacro '''Abschlag (Abprall) repulsa; (Preise) diminution, reduction; rebatto; auf ~: a conto '''abschlagen abatter, repulsar, repeller; (Bitte) declinar, refusar; (Preise) diminuer, reducer '''Abschlagszahlung pagamento a conto '''abschleifen (schärfen) acutiar, affilar; fig polir '''Abschleifung acutiamento, affilatura/affilamento, politura '''Abschleppdienst servicio de depannage '''abschleppen remolcar; sich ~: fatigar/extenuar se '''Abschleppwagen camion/auto de depannage '''abschleudern Flugz catapultar '''abschliessen|abschließen vt clauder per clave; (beenden) finir, terminar; (Vertrag) concluder; (Anleihe) negotiar, contractar; (abdichten, absondern) isolar, secluder; (Kauf) effectuar; vi finir, terminar se '''abschliessend|abschließend definitive, final; Adv finiente, terminante '''Abschluss|Abschluß (Beendigung) conclusion, clausura, fin, ultimation; (Bilanz) balancio; (Kabel) cablo isolate '''Abschlussprüfung|Abschlußprüfung examine final; (in Amerika) graduation '''abschlägig e-e ~e Antwort: un responsa negative; ~ bescheiden: dar un responsa negative; (et.) disestimar '''abschläglich a conto '''abschmecken gustar, probar; (Getränke) degustar '''abschmeicheln obtener alique per adular/flattar '''abschmelzen (Metall) funder; separar per fusion; (Sicherung) vi funder se '''abschmieren (Auto) ingrassar, lubri(fi)car; fig copiar, plagiar; Su lubrification; ingrassage '''Abschmierer (Schweiz) plagiario '''abschminken lavar; disfardar '''abschnallen disbuclar; (Gürtel) discinger; Su disbuclamento, discingimento '''abschnappen (e-n Schloß ~) distender le resorto de un serratura; vt attrappar, interceptar; vi (innehalten) haltar se subitemente/improvisemente '''abschneiden secar; (Ehre) damnificar; (Möglichkeit) privar de; (Glied) amputar; gut ~: succeder ben; j-m das Wort ~: interrumper alicuno; secar le parola ad alicuno '''abschnellen vt lancear (per resorto); vi (Feder) distender se '''Abschnitt Fin coupon (F); (im Scheckbuch) talon; (Stück) morsello; Math segmento; Mil sector; (Zeit, Epoche) periodo; (im Buch) paragrapho; (Teil) parte; section '''abschnittweise per sectiones '''abschnüren disligar; dislaciar; Mil separar (per un filo); (Kehle) strangular; Med ligaturar; (abmessen) mesurar (per corda) '''abschrauben disvitar; Su disvitamento '''abschrecken intimidar, terrer '''abschreckend intimidante, discoragiante, espaventabile '''Abschreckung intimidation '''abschreiben copiar; (betrügerisch) plagiar; (abrechnen) deducer; (tilgen) amortisar, cancellar; (absagen) refusar contraordine per scripto '''Abschreiber copista; Lit plagiario '''Abschreibung copia; (Reinschrift) copia nette; deduction; amortisation; cancellation; annullation '''abschreiten mesurar con le passos; (Front) passar in revista '''Abschrift copia (nehmen: facer); (Doppel) duplicato '''abschriftlich per/in copia/duplicato '''abschrägen secar/taliar obliquemente/in bisello; Arch chanfrar sch-; Su chanfratura sch- '''abschuppen (Fisch) squamar '''Abschuss|Abschuß discarga, tiro; (Rakete, Torpedo) lanceamento; (Abhang) scarpa; Flugz abattage; abattimento; (Panzer) destruction '''abschwatzen j-m et. ~: subtraher/extorquer alique ad/de alicuno per belle parolas '''abschweifen digreder, divagar '''abschweifend digressive '''Abschweifung digression, divagation '''abschwellen disinflar (se) '''abschwenken cambiar/mutar de direction; deviar; virar; prender un altere direction; Mil facer un conversion; (Gläser, Wäsche) rinciar; Su deviation, virage, conversion, rinciage '''abschwächen debilitar; (Stoß) amortir; fig attenuar, diminuer, moderar; Su debilitation, amortimento, attenuation, diminution, moderation '''abschwören abjurar, renegar; Su abjuration, renegamento (solemne) '''abschälen pellar, decorticar '''abschätzbar (e)valutabile, appreciabile, estimabile '''abschätzen (e)valutar, appreciar, estimar; Su (alle) -ation '''Abschätzer taxator '''abschätzig depreciative '''abschäumen spumar, scumar '''abschöpfen scumar; (entsahnen) discremar; (Fett) disgrassiar '''Abschöpfkelle coclear (de haurir) '''Abschöpflöffel coclear (de haurir) '''abschürfen excoriar '''Abschürfung excoriation; Geol erosion '''Abschüssig inclinate, scarpate '''Abschüssigkeit declivitate '''abschütteln succuter; (Früchte) facer cader (per succuter); fig liberar se de '''absehbar previsibile; in ~er Zeit: intra un spatio previsibile de tempore; intra un tempore determinate/non troppo lontan '''absehen (pre)vider; es ist kein Ende abzusehen: on non vide ubi isto va finir; il non ha fin in vista; an den Augen ~: leger in le oculos; facer/divinar tote le voluntates ab/de alicuno; sich et. ~: observar, imitar; von j-m ~: copiar ab/de alicuno; fig abgesehen von: a parte; (abstraction) facite de '''abseifen saponar; nettar con aqua e sapon '''abseilen (Bergsport) distachar -sch- (se) del corda; (herunterklettern) descender per le corda '''absein esser absente; (Knopf) esser distachate -sch- '''abseitig lontan, remote; fig anormal '''abseits a parte; Fußb foras-joco, offside (E) '''absenden inviar, expedir; (Abgeordnete) delegar, deputar '''Absender expeditor, remittente '''Absendung invio, expedition '''absengen arder, flammar '''absenken interrar; Bot propaginar '''Absenker Bot propagine '''absetzbar amovibile; (Ware) vendibile; (Beamte) destituibile '''absetzen (entlassen) dimitter, deponer, destituer; (Passagiere) facer descender; (Hut) levar; (König) disthronar; vi facer un pausa '''Absetzung destitution, dimission, deposition, disthronamento '''Absicht intention, intento; (Vorsatz) projecto, designo '''absichtlich Adj intentional, premeditate; Adv -mente '''absichtlos sin intention '''absingen cantar '''absinken descender, ir/vader a basso '''Absinth absinthio '''Absinthismus Med absinthismo '''absitzen vi (vom Pferde) descender de cavallo; eine Strafe ~: expiar un pena (in carcere) '''absolut absolute '''Absolution absolution '''Absolutismus absolutismo, despotismo, tyrannia '''absolvieren (lossprechen) absolver; (Studien) finir, terminar; (Prüfung) passar; Su absolution, fin '''absonderlich particular, estranie, singular, peculiar, bizarre '''Absonderlichkeit particularitate, estranitate, singularitate, peculiaritate, bizarria '''absondern separar; Physiol secerner, secretar; Med secluder, segregar, isolar, insular '''Absonderung separation, secretion, segregation, isolation, isolamento, insulation, seclusion '''Absonderungsdrüse glandula secretori '''absorbieren absorber '''absorbierend absorbente '''Absorbierung absorption '''Absorption absorption '''abspannen (Pferde) distachar -sch-, disjunger, disharnesar; (Spannung vermindern) diminuer le fortia/tension de; vgl. abgespannt '''Abspannung debilitation, exhaustion, abattimento; (Entspannung) distension, relaxamento '''absparen sparniar, economisar; sich et. vom Munde ~: s. abdarben '''abspeisen (j-n) dar a mangiar -dzh- a; fig contentar, alimentar; mit leeren Worten ~: pagar per belle parolas '''abspenstig ~ machen: alienar, estraniar; ~ werden: abandonar, desertar '''absperren barrar, barricadar, clauder; isolar; (Hafen) blocar; (Gas) clauder le valvula '''Absperrhahn clave de suspension '''Absperrung clausura, barrage, barricada, isolation; (Polizei) cordon de policia '''abspiegeln reflecter; Su reflexo '''abspielen vt (Tonband) rotar; (vom Blatt) sonar (a prime vista); abgespielte Platte: disco guastate; sich ~: occurrer, evenir '''absplittern vt disrumper/distachar -sch- per clasmas; vi disrumper se etc.; Su distachamento -sch- per clasmas '''absprechen (bestreiten) contestar; (Recht) negar, disputar; j-m das Leben ~: condemnar alicuno a morte; mit j-m et. ~: convenir de alique con alicuno; poner se de accordo; (besprechen) discuter '''absprechend negative; depreciative; disfavorabile '''abspringen saltar (de); (abfallen) cader (de); fam vom Fache ~: cambiar/mutar de mestiero; (abprallen) ricochettar -sch-; fig ~ von: abandonar '''abspritzen rigar; (Auto) lavar; Su rigatura, lavage '''Absprung salto; Flugz descendita (in paracadita) '''abspülen rinciar, lavar '''abstammen descender, originar (de); Gram u. Chem derivar '''Abstammung ascendentia, filiation, origine; Gram derivation '''Abstand (Entfernung) distantia (halten: guardar); (Zwischenraum) intervallo; (Spielraum) margine; fig differentia, contrasto; von et. ~ nehmen: renunciar ad alique; desister de alique '''Abstandsgeld indemnitate, compensation '''Abstandssumme indemnitate, compensation '''abstatten render, facer, presentar; Dank ~: regratiar '''Abstattung (eines Besuches) visita; (des Dankes) gratias, regratiamentos Pl '''abstauben dispulverar; Su dispulvera/mento,-tura '''abstechen vt (Tier) macellar; (Hochofen) aperir; (Torf) extraher; vi ~ von/gegen: contrastar con '''Abstecher (Ausflug) excursion; fig digression '''abstecken (abgrenzen) marcar, delimitar, jalonar; (Lager, Straße) traciar (con palos/jalones); (Kleid) punctar (con spinulas) '''Absteckleine corda de traciar '''Absteckpfahl palo, jalon, poste '''abstehen distar; (verzichten) renunciar (a), desister (de); Kochk (Schweiz) guastar se, perder le sapor '''abstehend ~e Ohren: aures (multo) distachate -sch-/discollate '''absteifen Techn sustener, appoiar; (Wäsche) inamidar '''absteigen descender '''Absteigequartier allogio -dzh- (temporari/de passage); (übles) domo/casa de appunctamentos '''abstellen (lassen) lassar; (abschaffen) supprimer, abolir; (Wasser, Gas) clauder le clave; (Auto) stationar, parcar; (Gepäck) deponer; Tel disconnecter; (Maschine, Motor) stoppar '''Abstellgleis via de garage/servicio '''Abstellraum local/camera de disembarasso '''abstempeln timbrar, stampar; (Briefm.) timbrar; fig marcar, obliterar; Su timbrage, stampage, obliteration '''absteppen punger, piccar '''absterben deperir; morir; Med atrophiar se; fig extinguer se '''Abstieg descendita; fig decadentia '''abstimmen (in Einklang bringen) accordar; (Radio) regular, syntonisar; fig conjugar, conciliar, coordinar; vi votar, (geheim) ballottar '''Abstimmschärfe (Radio) selectivitate '''Abstimmspule bobina de syntonisation '''Abstimmung votation; Pol plebiscito; (Radio) syntonisation, syntonia '''Abstimmungsgebiet region plebiscitari '''Abstimmungslokal local de votation '''Abstimmungsvorrichtung dispositivo de syntonisation '''Abstimmungszettel folio de votation, scheda electoral '''Abstimmvorrichtung (Radio) syntonisator '''Abstinenz abstinentia '''Abstinenzler abstinente '''Abstinenzlerin abstinenta '''abstoppen stoppar, clauder; (Sport) chronometrar; (Tempo) relentar '''abstossen|abstoßen repeller, repulsar; (Waren) vender; (Stein) chanfrenar sch-; fig repugnar, disgustar; (Besitz) disfacer se (de) '''abstossend|abstoßend repugnante, disgustose, repulsive '''Abstossung|Abstoßung repulsa, repulsion '''abstrahieren abstraher '''abstrakt abstracte '''Abstraktion abstraction '''abstreichen (Korn, Maß) rader; (Messer) affilar; (abziehen) deducer, subtraher, defalcar '''abstreifen (Kleider) levar, quitar; (Gelände) percurrer; fig disfacer se (de), lassar '''abstreiten contestar, disputar; (de)negar; (leugnen) dismentir '''Abstrich (Abzug) diminution, deduction, disconto, rebatto; ~e machen: supprimer; Med biopsia, prisa (de sanguine) '''abstufen graduar; (Töne) nuanciar '''Abstufung grad(u)ation; nuance (F) '''abstumpfen obtunder; Math truncar; (übersättigen) blasar; fig obtunder; Su obtusion '''Absturz cadita; (Abhang) precipitio '''abstürzen cader, precipitar se, facer un cadita; Flugz abatter se '''abstützen Techn sustener, appoiar; (Wäsche) inamidar '''absuchen cercar (in); perquirer; (Gelände) percurrer '''Absud decoction, decocto '''absurd absurde '''Absurdität absurditate '''Abszess|Abszeß abscesso '''Abszisse abscissa '''absägen serrar, secar con serra; fig j-n ~: eliminar '''Abt abbate '''abtakeln Mar disarmar '''abtasten tastar, palpar; fig sondar '''Abtei abbatia '''Abteil compartimento '''abteilen divider, repartir; (abtrennen) separar '''abteilich abbatial '''Abteilung division; repartition, separation; (Firma, Behörde) section; Mil distachamento -sch- '''Abteilungsleiter chef (F)/capite de section/departimento '''abtelegraphieren contraordinar contraordine per telegrapho/telegramma '''abtelephonieren contraordinar contraordine per telephono '''abteufen excavar/aperir (un puteo) '''Abtissin abbatessa '''abtlich abbatial '''Abtrag damno, prejudicio (tun: causar) '''abtragen portar via, levar; (Hügel) abassar, explanar; (Gebäude) demolir; (Kleid) usar, guastar; (Schuld) pagar, quitar; (Tisch) levar le copertos de '''Abtragung explanation, demolition, pagamento '''Abtransport transporto, evacuation, transferentia, transferimento '''abtransportieren transportar, evacuar, transferer '''abtreiben (Jagd) chassar sch-; Nav vi derivar; Techn separar, raffinar; Med abortar; facer abortar '''abtreibend abortive '''Abtreibung Med aborto, abortamento; Techn separation, raffinamento '''abtrennbar separabile; dissuibile '''abtrennen separar; (Genähtes) dissuer; distachar -sch-, segregar; Techn truncar '''Abtrennung separation, dissutura, distachamento -sch-, segregation '''abtreten (abnutzen) guastar; sich die Schuhe ~: nettar (se) le scarpas; fig (überlassen) ceder; vi retirar se, demissionar, demitter se '''Abtreter raspa-scarpas (de ferro) '''Abtretung cession '''Abtrift Nav deriva(tion); Ackb derecto de pastura '''Abtritt (Weggang) partita, exito; (Abort) privata; (Rücktritt) demission, dimission '''abtrocknen vt essugar, siccar; vi siccar se '''Abtropfbrett (de)guttatorio '''abtropfen guttar, deguttar '''abtrotzen vt extorquer alique de alicuno; insister usque ad obtener '''abtrudeln Flugz cader in spira '''abträglich prejudicial, detrimental, nocive '''abtröpfeln guttar, deguttar '''abtrünnig rebelle, renegate, infidel; Rel apostatic '''Abtrünnige rebella; renegata; infidela; apostata; seinem Glauben ~ werden: renegar su fide, apostatar '''Abtrünniger rebello; renegato; infidel; apostata; seinem Glauben ~ werden: renegar su fide, apostatar '''Abtrünnigkeit apostasia '''abtun (abnehmen) levar; (Gewohnheit) disfacer se (de); (töten) occider, abatter; (zu Ende führen) finir, concluder; (abschaffen) supprimer, abolir; (geringschätzen) minuspreciar '''abtupfen essugar, siccar '''abtuschen designar/copiar per tinta de China sch- '''abtönen nuanciar; degradar '''Abtönung degradation '''abtöten occider; (Bakterien) destruer; fig, Rel mortificar; (Gefühl) dominar, supprimer; Su mortification, destruction '''aburteilen judicar, condemnar; (das Urteil sprechen) sententiar '''Aburteilung judicamento; condemnation (definitive), sententia '''abverlangen exiger, peter, requirer, reclamar '''abvermieten sublocar; Su sublocation '''abwalzen cylindrar; explanar per rolo; laminar '''abwandeln variar; Gram declinar, conjugar '''abwandern (e)migrar; in andere Berufe ~: cambiar de profession '''Abwanderung (e)migration, exodo '''abwarten expectar, attender; die Zeit ~: patientar, temporisar '''abwartend expectante; ~e Haltung: attitude expectante; sich ~ verhalten: remaner in le expectation/expectativa '''abwaschbar lavabile '''abwaschen lavar '''Abwaschtisch tabula pro lavar le vascellos '''Abwaschung lavage; Med lotion; Rel ablution '''Abwaschwasser lavatura '''abwechseln cambiar, mutar, variar; (regelm.) alternar '''abwechselnd alternative, variate, periodic '''Abwechslung cambiamento, variation, alternation; (Zerstreuung) distraction '''Abweg false via; (Umweg) deviation; auf ~e führen: misducer, misguidar, discamminar '''abwegig devie, erronee, inopportun '''Abwehr defensa; (in Zssgn.) Adj defensive; (Verhütung) prevention '''Abwehrdienst Mil (servicio de) contraspionage '''abwehren defender se (de), repeller; (Stoß) parar '''abwehrend defensive '''Abwehrfeuer foco de barrage '''Abwehrgeschütz cannon antiaeree '''Abwehrkraft fortia/poter defensive/de resistentia '''Abwehrmittel medio defensive; Med prophylactico '''Abwehrschlacht battalia defensive '''Abwehrstoff (Antikörper) anticorpore '''abweichen deviar, diverger; (anders sein) differer, discrepar; Phys declinar '''abweichend divergente, differente, discrepante; Phys aberrante; (abschweifend) digressive; Gram irregular '''Abweichung deviation, divergentia, declination, discrepantia, digression; Phys aberration, differentia; (von der Regel) anomalia '''Abweichungsnadel agulia de declination '''abweisen refusar, non reciper; (Gesetz) recusar; (Bitte) rejectar; (Angriff) repeller, repulsar '''abweisend negative; fig reservate, pauco amabile '''Abweisung refusa, rejection, recusation, repulsa '''abwendbar evitabile, detornabile '''abwenden evitar, detornar, disviar; (Unglück) prevenir; (Hieb) parar '''abwendig s. abspenstig '''Abwendung evitation, disviamento, prevention, parada '''abwerfen jectar (a basso), lancear, lassar cader; (Reiter) dismontar; Tau ~: Nav disamarrar; (Nutzen, Gewinn) producer, render; (Joch) succuter '''abwerten devaluar, devalorisar '''Abwertung devaluation, devalorisation '''abwesend absente; fig distracte '''Abwesenheit absentia; Jur contumacia; durch ~ glänzen: brillar per su absentia '''abwickeln disrolar; disbobinar; (Geschäfte) regular, facer, liquidar; (durchführen) effectuar; Geom disveloppar '''Abwickelung regulamento, liquidation, effectuation, disveloppamento '''abwiegen pesar '''abwimmeln fam liberar se (de); mandar (a) promenar '''Abwind vento descendente '''abwinden disrolar, disbobinar '''abwinken facer un signo negative; dar le signal de partita; Mus interrumper '''abwirtschaften perder se le ressources (F) de alicuno; er hat abgewirtschaftet: ille es un homine finite '''abwischen nettar, essugar '''abwracken demolir; dismantellar le carcassa '''Abwurf lanceamento, jecto '''abwägen pesar; (erwägen) considerar, ponderar; mit der Wasserwaage ~: nivellar; (Kräfte) equilibrar '''abwälzen rolar, facer rolar; von sich ~: liberar se, discargar se (de); e-e Schuld von sich ~: disculpar se (de), defender se, justificar se '''Abwärme Techn calor perdite '''abwärts a basso; ad infra; ~ gehen: descender; fig pejorar se; vader mal '''Abwärtsbewegung descendita '''Abwässer aqua(s) residual/guastate/de cloaca '''abwässern escolar, disaquar; Su escolamento, disaquamento '''abwürgen strangular '''abzahlen pagar (per ratas), pagar per conto; völlig ~: liquidar '''Abzahlung pagamento (per ratas, per conto); (Tilgung) amortisation; auf ~: per/in ratas '''Abzahlungsgeschäft commercio de vendita in/per ratas '''abzapfen tirar, transvasar; (Blut) facer un punction; j-m Geld ~: extorquer pecunia/moneta de alicuno '''abzehren consumer; sich ~: magrir, atrophiar se, emaciar '''Abzehrung consumption, emaciation, magrimento; (Entkräftung) atrophia '''Abzeichen marca distinctive; (Vereins~ usw) insignia '''abzeichnen designar, copiar; sich ~: designar/schizzar skitsar se; sich gegen et. ~: distinguer se (de), contrastar con alique '''Abzeichnung copia, designo '''Abziehbild imagine a decalcar; decalcomania '''abziehen (Gewitter) allontanar se; (Rauch) dispersar/disperger se; vt levar, retraher; (Messer) affilar; (Summe) deducer, discontar, defalcar; (Bohnen) disfilar; (Wein) transvasar; Typ tirar, imprimer; Arith subtraher; (Bilder) decalcar; (Fell) excoriar; vi (weggehen) partir; (Truppen) retraher se, discampar '''Abziehriemen corio/corregia de affilar '''abzielen ~ auf: visar/mirar a; haber in vista; (mit Worten) alluder a; referer se a '''abzirkeln compassar; metir/mesurar per compasso, calcular; (Begriff) precisar '''Abzug partita; (der Truppen) retraction; Fin deduction, rebatto; Phot copia, proba; Typ proba, tirage; (Wasser) defluxo, canal; (Gewehr) distensor '''Abzugsbogen folio de proba '''Abzugsgraben fossato/canal de defluxo/disaquamento/escolamento '''Abzugshahn distensor, can '''Abzugskanal canal de defluxo/disaquamento/escolamento/cloaca '''Abzugsröhre (Wasser) tubo de defluxo/disaquamento/escolamento; (Luft) aeration '''abzupfen eveller; (Blumen) disfoliar '''abzwacken extorquer (con preces tenace od. menacias) '''abzweigen vt separar, ramificar, deramar; (Geld) transferer; vi distachar -sch- se; (Wege) bifurcar '''Abzweigung separation, ramification, deramation, transferimento, bifurcation '''abzwicken aveller con le digitos/con tenalias '''abzwingen aveller per le fortia; extorquer '''abzählen contar; an den Fingern ~: contar per le digitos; (abziehen) discontar, subtraher; (numerieren) numerar '''abzäumen disbridar '''Abzäumung disbridamento '''abzäunen clausurar; separar per un sepe/haga/vallo '''Abzäunung clausura '''abzüglich minus ..., subtrahente, deducente '''abänderlich modificabile, alterabile; Gram variabile '''abändern modificar, alterar, mutar '''Abänderung modification, alteration, mutation '''Abänderungsantrag emendation, emendamento '''Abänderungsvorschlag emendation, emendamento '''abängstigen sich ~: angustiar se, inquietar se '''abästen deramar '''ach ach!: (Betrübnis) ah!; (Schmerz) ay!; ach nein!: oh no!; ach ja!: oh si!; ach was!: bah!; mit ~ und Krach: con multe privationes/pena '''Achat agata '''Achillesferse calce de Achilles '''Achillesflechse tendon/tendine de Achilles '''Achillessehne tendon/tendine de Achilles '''Achse axe; per ~: per camion/ferrovia '''Achsel axilla (auch Bot; in Zssgn. gl. achselständig); (Schulter) spatula, humero; mit den ~n zucken: altiar le spatulas; auf die leichte ~ nehmen: non facer caso (de), facer pauc caso (de); j-n über die ~ ansehen: reguardar/spectar alicuno de alto '''Achselhöhle (cavo del) axilla '''Achselklappe épaulette (F) '''achselständig axillar '''Achselstück épaulette (F) '''Achselzucken altiamento de spatulas '''Achsenbruch (Auto) ruptura de axe '''Achsendrehung rotation '''acht (Zahl) octo; etwa acht: un octena; heute in acht Tagen: hodie in octo dies; Su le octo Acht (Bann) banno, proscription; in die ~ erklären: s. ächten; (Obacht) attention; sich in ~ nehmen: guardar se (de); (s-e Gesundheit) in ~ nehmen: haber cura (de su sanitate); außer ~ lassen: negliger '''achtbar estimabile; honorabile, respectabile '''Achtbarkeit honorabilitate, respectabilitate '''achte (num.) octave; den/am 8. März: le octo de martio '''Achteck octagono '''achteckig octagon, octagonal '''Achtel octavo, octave parte '''Achtelnote Mus chroma '''achten estimar; (Gesetze) respectar; appreciar, considerar; (für et. halten) creder, judicar; ~ auf: prestar attention (a) '''achtens Adv octavo, in octave loco '''Achter Mar octoreme; barca/canoa de octo remos Achter- (in Zssgn. gl. Hinter-) Mar del/in poppa/puppe '''Achterbahn montanias russe '''Achterdeck detra-ponte; ponte del poppa '''achterlei de octo species; de octo ... differente '''achtfach octuple, octo vices tanto; das achtfache: le octuplo; lo octuple '''achtflächig octahedre '''Achtflächner octahedro '''achtfältig octuple, octo vices tanto; das achtfache: le octuplo; lo octuple '''achtgeben (auf) prestar attention a; (wachen über) attender (a), curar (de), veliar (super) '''achthaben s. achtgeben '''achthundert octo centos '''achthundertste octo centesime '''achthundertster octo centesime '''achtjährig de octo annos '''achtlos inattent(iv)e, negligente, sin cura; (gleichgültig) indifferente '''Achtlosigkeit mancantia/falta de attention, inattention, indifferentia '''achtmal octo vices (repetite) '''achtmalig octo vices (repetite) '''achtsam attente '''Achtsamkeit attention '''achtseitig de octo paginas; Geom octagon(al) '''Achtstundentag jornata de octo horas (de labor/travalio) '''Achtstündig de octo horas '''achttausend octo milles '''achttägig de octo dies, septimanal '''Achtung (Hoch~) estima, respecto, consideration; (Vorsicht) attention, cautela; ~ erweisen: respectar; sich ~ verschaffen: facer se respectar, imponer se; in ~ stehen: esser respectate; ~ einflößen/gebieten: imponer respecto '''Achtungserfolg successo de estima '''achtungsgebietend imponente; que impone respecto '''achtungsvoll respectuose; (in Briefen) con (multe) estima '''achtungswert respectabile '''achtungswürdig respectabile '''achtzehn dece-octo '''achtzehnte dece-octave '''Achtzehntel dece-octavo '''achtzehnter dece-octave '''achtzig octanta '''Achtziger octogenario '''achtzigjährig octantenne, de octanta annos '''achtzigste octogesime, octantesime '''Achtzigstel octantesimo, octogesimo '''achtzigster octogesime, octantesime '''Acker agro, campo '''Ackerbau agricultura '''Ackerbauer agricultor '''Ackerbaukunde agronomia '''ackerbautreibend agricole '''Ackerboden terra arabile/cultivabile '''Ackergaul cavallo aratori/de aratura '''Ackergerät instrumento(s)/utensile(s) aratori/de aratura '''Ackergesetz lege agrari '''Ackerland terra arabile/cultivabile '''ackern arar; Su aratura '''Ackerscholle gleba '''Ackerwinde Bot convolvulo '''Adamsapfel pomo de Adam '''addieren adder, additionar, summar '''Addiermaschine machina de summar/adder '''Addition addition '''Adel nobilitate, aristocratia '''adelig nobile, aristocratic '''Adelige nobile, gentilhomine '''Adeliger nobile, gentilhomine '''adeln innobilir, conceder titulo de nobilitate; Su innobilimento '''Adelsbrief littera/titulo/diploma de nobilitate '''Adelsbuch nobiliario '''Adelsherrschaft aristocratia '''Adelskalender nobiliario '''Adelsprädikat titulo nobiliari '''Adelsstolz orgolio nobiliari/aristocratic '''Adelung innobilimento '''Ader vena; (Schlag~) arteria; Geol filon; Bot nervura; zur ~ lassen: (facer) sanguinar, incider un vena; fig e- e leichte ~ haben: esser legier -dzh- '''Aderhaut Anat tunica vascular '''Aderlass|Aderlaß phlebotomia, apertura de vena '''adieu adeo; j-m ~ sagen: prender congedo de alicuno '''Adjektiv adjectivo '''adjektivisch adjective, adjectival '''Adjutant adjutante (de campo) '''Adler aquila '''Adlerauge oculo aquilin '''Adlerblick reguardo/ocular aquilin/fig penetrante '''Adlerfarn Bot filice/pteridio aquilin '''Adlerhorst nido de aquilas '''Adlernase naso aquilin '''Adlernest nido de aquilas '''adlig nobile, aristocratic '''Admiral admiral '''Admiralität admiralitate, admiralato '''Admiralstab stato major naval/del flotta '''Admiralswürde admiralato '''adoptieren adoptar '''Adoption adoption '''adoptiv adoptive '''Adoptivvater patre adoptive/per adoption '''Adressant adressante, expeditor, remittente '''Adressat destinatario '''Adressatin destinataria '''Advent advento '''Adventist adventista '''Adventszeit advento '''Adverb adverbio '''adverbial adverbial '''Advokat advocato '''Advokatenkammer collegio de advocatos '''Advokatin advocat(ess)a '''Advokatur advocatura '''adäquat adequate '''Aero Aero-: (Luft-, Flug-) aero- '''Aerodynamik aerodynamica '''aerodynamisch aerodynamic '''Aerolith aerolitho '''aerolithisch aerolithic '''Aeromechanik aeromechanica '''Aerostat aerostato '''Aerostatik aerostatica '''aerostatisch aerostatic '''Affe simia; (Mil Tornister) sacco; (jem.) ridiculo; fig e-n ~n haben: esser inebriate; sich e-n ~n kaufen: inebriar se; fam e-n ~n an j-m gefressen haben: esser (perditemente) inamorate de alicuno '''Affekt affecto, affection, emotion, passion Affekt- (in Zssgn.) Adj emotional, impulsive '''affektieren affectar '''affektiert affectate '''Affektiertheit affectation, presumption '''affenartig ~e Tiere: simianos '''Affenkomödie farce (F) '''Affenliebe amor cec '''Affenpinscher can grypho '''Affenschande scandalo; fam porcheria '''affenähnlich simiesc '''Afferei simieria '''affig fig affectate, ridicule, manierate '''Affäre affaire (F); (Vorfall), incidente, caso; scandalo; Jur causa; sich aus der ~ ziehen: tirar/traher se del affaire/de embarasso; (geschickt) dominar le situation '''After ano, recto; (der Hintern) podice; vulg culo After- (in Zssgn.) Adj anal, rectal '''Afterbildung (obs.) s. Halbbildung; pseudocultura '''Afterflosse (Fisch) pinna anal '''Aftermiete (obs.) sublocation '''Aftermieter (obs.) sublocatario '''Afterrede (obs.) maledicentia, calumnia '''afterreden (obs.) maledicer, calumniar '''AG (Aktiengesellschaft) SA, societate anonyme '''Agave Bot agave '''Agende agenda; Rel ritual '''Agens Chem agente '''Agent agente '''Agentur agentia '''Aggregat aggregato '''Aggregatszustand Geol stato de aggregation '''Agio Hdl agio -dzh- '''Agiokonto conto de agio -dzh- '''Agiotage agiotage adzhotadzhe '''Agitation agitation, propaganda '''Agitator agitator '''agitatorisch agitatori '''agitieren agitar; facer propaganda (pro) '''Agraffe fibula, crampa, broche (F) '''Agrar Agrar-: (in Zssgn.) agrari, agricole '''Agrarier agricola, agricultor '''Agrarpreise precios de productos agricole '''Agrarreform reforma agrari '''Agrarwirtschaft industria agricole '''ah ah!: ah!; ah was: ah bah! '''aha aha!: ah! ah! '''Ahle subula, alesna; Typ puncta '''Ahn atavo '''ahnden (tadeln) blasmar; (strafen) punir; (rächen) vengiar -dzh-, vindicar '''Ahndung blasmo, punition, vengiantia -dzh- '''Ahne atava '''ahnen presentir; (erfassen, erraten) divinar; (vorhersehen) previder; (argwöhnen) suspectar Ahnen Pl ancestres '''Ahnenprobe probas Pl de nobilitate '''Ahnenstolz orgolio del nascentia/nobile '''Ahnentafel arbore genealogic '''Ahnung presentimento, idea; er hat keine ~ davon: ille non ha le minime idea (de isto); (Argwohn) suspicion '''ahnungslos sin suspicion; qui suspecta nihil; ignorante '''Ahnungslosigkeit ignorantia '''ahnungsvoll plen de presentimentos; apprehensive '''Ahorn acere '''Ahornarten aceraceas Pl '''Ahornwald acereto '''ais Mus la diese '''aisis la duple diese '''Akademie academia '''Akademiker academico '''akademisch academic '''Akanthus Bot, Arch acantho '''Akanthusarten acanthaceas Pl '''Akazie acacia '''akklimatisieren acclimatar '''Akklimatisierung acclimatation '''Akkord accordo; (Folge von e-m ~) harmonia; (Vergleich) arrangiamento -dzh-; in ~ arbeiten: laborar a salario/precio adjustate/convenite '''Akkordarbeit labor a salario adjustate '''Akkordarbeiter obrero/travaliator/laborator a salario adjustate '''Akkordeon accordion '''Akkordlohn salario adjustate/convenite/a pecias '''akkreditieren accreditar '''Akkreditiv (Beglaubigungsschreiben) littera de credentia; Hdl littera/carta de credito; accreditivo '''Akkumulator (fam Kürz. Akku) accumulator, fam accu '''Akkumulatorenbatterie batteria de accu(mulatores) '''akkumulieren accumular '''akkurat accurate, exacte, juste '''Akkuratesse accuratessa '''Akkusativ accusativo '''Akkusativobjekt complemento directe '''Akontozahlung pagamento a conto '''Akrobat acrobata '''Akrobatik acrobatismo '''Akrobatin acrobata '''akrobatisch acrobatic '''Akt acto, action; Mal nudo '''Akte Jur documento; zu den ~n legen: junger al dossier (F)/processo classar, archivar; ~ nehmen: prender nota '''Aktenbündel dossier (F) '''Aktendeckel camisa, parve dossier '''Aktenheft dossier (F) '''aktenkundig notori; ~ sein: constar (ex le registro(s)) '''Aktenmappe cartiera, portafolio '''Aktenmensch bureaucrate '''aktenmässig|aktenmäßig documentate; ~ belegen/festlegen: documentar, poner/fixar in le actos '''Aktenschrankarmario pro le actos '''Aktenstaub pulvere de bibliothecas '''Aktenstoss|Aktenstoß dossier (F) '''Aktenstück s. Akte '''Aktentasche cartiera, portafolio '''Aktenzeichen numero del dossier (F) '''Aktie action, titulo; s-e ~n sind gestiegen: fig su situation se ha meliorate '''Aktienabschnitt coupon (F)/cedula de action '''Aktienausgabe emission de actiones '''Aktienbesitzer actionero, actionista '''Aktiengesellschaft societate anonyme/per actiones; Abk.: S.A./S.P.A. '''Aktieninhaber actionero, actionista '''Aktienkapital capital in actiones '''Aktienmarkt mercato de actiones '''Aktienschein titulo '''Aktion action; (Verkaufs~) vendita de reclamo/propaganda '''Aktionsbereich radio/ambito de action '''Aktionsradius radio/ambito de action '''Aktionär actionero, actionista '''Aktionärin actionera, actionista '''aktiv active; Mil in activitate, de/in servicio Aktiv Gram activo, voce active '''Aktiva Pl activo '''Aktivbestand activo, capital effective '''aktivieren activar '''aktivistisch de initiativa '''Aktivität activitate, efficientia, energia '''Aktivmasse activo, capital effective '''Aktivum Gram activo, voce active '''Aktivvermögen activo, capital effective '''Aktstudie studio ab le nudo '''Aktuar actuario '''aktuell actual; e-e ~e Frage: un question de actualitate '''Aktzeichnung studio ab le nudo '''Akustik acustica '''akustisch acustic '''akut Med acute; (Frage) critic; fig urgente Akut Gram acuto '''Akzent accento; mit ~ versehen: accentuar '''akzentuieren accentuar '''Akzept acceptation; mit ~ versehen: acceptar '''Akzeptant acceptante, acceptator '''akzeptieren acceptar '''Akzise derectos Pl de consumo, accisia '''Alabaster alabastro '''alabastern Adj alabastrin '''Alarm alarma (blinder: false); ~ blasen/schlagen: sonar/dar le alarma '''Alarmanlage dispositivo de alarma '''alarmbereit alerte '''Alarmbereitschaft stato de alarma/alerta '''Alarmglocke campana de alarma '''alarmieren alarmar, alertar '''Alarmsignal signal de alarma '''Alarmsirene sirena de alarma '''Alaun alum '''Alaunerde alumina '''Alaunerdenmetall aluminium '''alaunhaltig aluminose '''Alaunhütte alumiera '''Alaunstein petra de alumine '''Alaunwerk alumiera '''Albatros albatros '''albern nescie, ridicule, stulte '''Albernheit nescietate, stultessa '''Album album '''Alchimie alchimia '''Alchimist alchimista '''alchimistisch alchimic '''Alexandriner (Verslehre) alexandrino '''alexandrinisch alexandrin '''Alge Bot alga '''Algebra algebra '''algebraisch algebric '''Algebraist algebrista '''Algenarten algaceas# '''algenartig algacee# '''Alibi alibi; sein ~ nachweisen: provar su alibi '''Alimente Pl alimentos '''Alkali alcali '''alkalisch alcalin '''Alkohol alcohol; (Getränk) bibita alcoholic '''alkoholfrei sin alcohol, non-alcoholic '''Alkoholgehalt graduation alcoholic, percentage de alcohol '''Alkoholiker alcoholico '''alkoholisch alcoholic '''alkoholisieren alcoholisar '''Alkoven alcova '''all Pron tote; Su (das All) universo; ~e: (Pl vor Su) tote le, omne; ~e Tage: tote le dies, omne dies; (ohne Su) m. totos, w. totas; omnes; (jeder) omne, cata; ~e zwei Tage: omne duo dies, omne secunde die; ~e beide: (ohne Su) ambes, (mit Su) ambe; ~e Welt: tote le mundo; ~e Augenblicke: a cata instante; ~es andere, nur kein: toto (altere) salvo; ohne ~en Zweifel: sin le minime dubita; ~e möglichen...: tote specie de...; ~ sein: esser finite; ~ werden: finir '''allabendlich tote le vesperes '''allbekannt notori, cognite (de omnes); (von vielen gewußt) public '''allbeliebt popular(issime) '''alledem bei ~: con toto isto; trotz ~: malgrado toto '''Allee allée (F), avenue (F) '''Allegorie allegoria '''allegorisch allegoric '''allein Adj sol; (nur) Adv solmente; schon ~ der Gedanke an: le sol idea/pensata de; Bw ma, totevia; (einzig) unic; nicht ~, sondern auch: non solmente, ma anque/sed etiam '''Alleinberechtigung derecto exclusive '''Alleinbesitz possession exclusive '''Alleinherrschaft monarchia '''Alleinherrscher monarcha '''alleinig unic, exclusive '''Alleinmädchen servitrice pro toto '''Alleinrecht derecto exclusive, monopolio '''Alleinsein solitate, solitude '''alleinseligmachend (Kirche) sancte; ver; foris del qual il non ha salvation '''alleinstehend sol; isolate; (ehelos) celibe '''Alleinverkauf vendita exclusive; monopolio '''Alleinvertretung representation exclusive '''allemal tote le vices; semper, sempre; ein für ~: un vice pro semper '''allenfalls (höchstens) al maximo; toto al plus; (vielleicht) forsan; possibilemente; (notfalls) si necessari '''allenthalben ubique '''aller aller-: (in Zssgn. mit Superlativ) le plus, -issime; das allerschönste: lo plus belle de toto '''allerbest melior de totos; aufs ~e: del melior maniera '''allerdings (zustimmend) sin dubita; (einschränkend) vermente, certemente, in effecto '''allererst le prime de totos/totas; zu ~: ante toto, in prime loco '''Allergie allergia '''allergisch allergic '''allerhand omne specie(s)/sorta(s) de; varie, diverse (vor Pl); fam das ist ~: isto pare impossibile; isto es troppo forte '''Allerheiligen (die de) omne sanctos '''Allerheiligenfest (die de) omne sanctos '''allerheiligst sanctissime; das Allerheiligste: Sanctuario '''allerhöchst altissime, supreme '''Allerhöchste Altissimo, Deo '''allerlei s. allerhand '''allerletzt ultime de omnes/totos; zu ~: in ultime loco '''allerliebst gratiosissime, charmante -sch-, incantator '''allermeist le major parte (de); am ~en: le plus sovente '''allerneueste das ~: le ultime novitate/nova '''allernächst (le) plus proxime '''allerorten ubique '''allerorts ubique '''Allerseelen die del mortes/defunctes '''Allerseelentag die del mortes/defunctes '''allerseits de omne lateres '''Allerweltskerl galliardo, face-toto, factotum '''allerwenigsten am ~: le minus '''alleräusserst|alleräußerst extreme; (Preis) maxime '''alles toto; Mädchen für ~: servitrice/domestica pro toto; ~ in allem: toto calculate; in summa; bei allem: in toto; vor allem: super toto; ~ was ...: toto lo que ...; da hört doch ~ auf!: isto es le culmine!, isto pare impossibile!; und was ~: e tote le resto '''allesamt totos/totas juncte/quante '''Alleskleber colla attachatoto -sch- '''alleweil semper, in omne tempore '''alleweile semper, in omne tempore '''allezeit semper, in omne tempore '''Allgegenwart omnipresentia, ubiquitate '''allgegenwärtig omnipresente, ubiquitari '''allgemein general, universal, generic; ~ verbreitet: multo frequente, vulgar; im ~en: in general; ~ werden: generalisar se '''Allgemeinbefinden stato general '''Allgemeinbildung cultura general '''allgemeingültig de validitate general, universalmente recognoscite '''Allgemeinheit generalitate, universalitate '''allgemeinverständlich intelligibile a totos, divulgative '''Allgewalt omnipotentia '''allgewaltig omnipotente '''allgütig de infinite bontate '''Allheilmittel remedio universal, panacea '''Allianz alliantia '''Alligator alligator '''alliieren alliar '''Alliierte alliato '''Alliierter alliato '''alljährlich annual, annue '''Allmacht omnipotentia '''allmonatlich mensual; Adv mensualmente, tote le menses '''allmächtig omnipotente; der Allmächtige: le Omnipotente '''allmählich gradual, successive; Adv pauc a pauc '''Allotria tricas disfrenate Pl, follietta(s); ~ treiben: facer un grande rumor/tumulto; buffonar, facer tricas disfrenate '''allsehend omnividente '''allseitig universal; Adv de tote le partes, sub omne aspecto '''allsogleich immediatemente '''Allstromempfänger (Radio) receptor pro tote le currentes currente universal '''Alltag die de labor, die utile, vita de omne die '''alltags (in) le dies utilede labor '''alltäglich quotidian, diari, de tote le dies; fig trivial, banal '''allumfassend universal '''Alluvium terrenos Pl epocha de alluvion '''allwissend omnisciente '''Allwissenheit omniscientia '''allwöchentlich septimanal, hebdomadari '''allzeit semper '''allzu (sehr) troppo, nimis '''allzuviel troppo, nimis '''Alm pastura alpestre '''Almanach almanac '''Almosen almosna; ~ geben: facer almosna/le caritate; um (ein) ~ bitten: peter/demandar le almosna/caritate '''Almosenbeutel almosniera '''Almosenbörse almosniera '''Almosenbüchse cassetta pro le almosnas '''Almosenpfleger almosnero '''Almosensammeln questa '''Almosensammler collector de almosnas '''Almosensammlerin collectora de almosnas '''Almosenwesen almosneria '''Aloe Bot aloe '''Alp m incubo; f pastura alpin/alpestre '''Alpaka alpaca '''Alpakasilber metallo blanc, argentano '''Alpdrücken incubo '''Alpe f pastura alpin/alpestre '''Alpen Pl Alpes Alpen- (in Zssgn.) alpin, alpestre, del Alpes '''Alpenbetrieb interprisa/negotio alpestre '''Alpenflora flora alpestre '''Alpenjäger Mil chassator sch- alpin '''Alpenklub club alpin '''Alpenrose rhododendro '''Alpenstock alpenstock (D), canna/baston alpin ferrate '''Alpenveilchen cyclamino '''Alpenverein club alpin '''Alpenwirtschaft exploitation alpestre; (Gebäude) albergo de montania '''Alphabet alphabeto '''alphabetisch alphabetic; Adv alphabeticamente; per ordine alphabetic; ~ ordnen: alphabetisar '''alpin alpin, alpestre '''Alpinist alpinista '''Alpinistik alpinismo '''Alraun mandragora '''Alraune mandragora '''Alraunwurzel mandragora '''als (wie) como, in qualitate de, qua, a titulo de; (zeitl.) quando; ~ ob, ~ wenn: como si; tun ~ ob: finger; sowohl .. ~ auch: tanto .. como '''alsbald presto, immediatemente '''alsdann alora, tunc; (darauf) pois, postea '''also (Adv Vergleich) assi; (Bw Schluß) dunque; (Folge) per consequente '''alt vetule, vetere, etose, ancian; sehr ~ (von Dingen): vetuste; (uralt) antique; (früher) ex-; ~ Direktor: exdirector; (abgenutzt) guast(at)e; (gebraucht) usate; wie ~ bist du?: que etate annos ha tu?; ich bin zehn Jahre ~: io ha dece annos; er starb zwei Jahre ~: ille moriva morite in le/al etate de duo annos; alt, für wie ~ halten Sie ihn?: quante annos etate da vos ad ille?; ~ werden: inveterar, senescer; immer wieder das ~e Lied/die ~e Leier: semper le solite cantion '''Altan balcon, platteforma '''Altar altar '''Altarbild retabulo '''Altargemälde retabulo '''Altargerät vaso/vasculo sacrate '''Altarhimmel baldachino '''altbacken dur, vetule '''altbekannt multo cognite (desde longe tempore) '''altbewährt provate, experimentate '''Altdeutsch ancian/antique germano '''Alte f vetula; anciana '''Alteisen ferralia, ferro vetule '''Alteisenhändler ferraliero '''Alten die Alten: Hist, Pl le antiquos, le ancianos '''Alter m vetulo; anciano; n etate (Dauer); (Greisen~) vetulessa, ancianitate; (lange Zeitdauer) evo; (von et.) antiquitate; (Dienst~) ancianitate; (hohes ~ von Dingen) vetustate; von alters her: desde/depost semper; vor alters: in tempores passate, olim, ancianmente '''altern inveterar, senescer '''Altersbrand Med gangrena senil/arteriosclerotic '''Altersercheinung de(l) etate (avantiate) '''Altersfolge senioritate '''Altersgenosse contemporaneo, camerada del mesme etate '''Altersgenossin contemporanea, camerada del mesme etate '''Altersgrenze limite de etate '''Altersheilkunde geriatria '''Altersheim asylo pro vetul/os,-es '''Altersklasse classe de ancianitate, (gruppo de) etate '''Altersrente renta/pension de vetulessa '''altersschwach decrepite, caduc, senil '''Altersschwäche decrepitude, caducitate, senilitate '''Altersversicherung assecurantia pro le vetulessa '''Altersversorgung pension de retiro '''Alterszulage renta complementari (pro le vetulessa) '''Altertum antiquitate, evo antique '''Altertumsforscher archeologo '''Altertumskunde archeologia '''altertümelnd archaisante '''Altertümler antiquario '''altertümlich antique, archaic '''Altfranzösisch (usw) ancian/antique francese (usw, wie bei Altdeutsch) '''altfränkisch fam gothic; fig foris de moda '''altgedient veteran '''altgewohnt habitual, traditional, inveterate '''altgläubig Rel paleodoxe '''althergebracht traditional '''Althändler antiqualiero, antiquario; (Eisen) ferraliero '''Altist Mus contralto '''Altistin Mus contralto '''altjüngferlich de celibataria '''altklug precoce, prudente '''Altklugheit precocitate, prudentia '''Altmaterial material vetule, residuos Pl; material Kleider) vestimentos guast(at)e '''Altmaterialerfassung (Altstoffsammlung) recuperation de material vestimentos guast(at)e '''Altmetall metallo vetule, ferralia '''altmodisch foris de moda, antiquate '''Altpapier papiro vetule, papiralia '''Altphilologe philologo classic '''Altphilologie philologia classic '''Altsprachler philologo classic '''Altstadt citate (vetule) '''Altstimme (voce de) contralto '''alttestamentlich del Vetere Testamento '''Altvater patriarcha '''altväterlich patriarchal '''Altwarenhändler antiquario '''Altweibersommer estate de Sancte-Martino; (Spinnfäden) filos de araneas volante od. del Virgine/Madonna '''Aluminium aluminium '''Alumnat alumnato '''Alumne alumno '''Alumnus alumno '''am (an dem) al; ~ besten: del melior maniera '''Amalgam amalgama '''amalgamieren amalgamar; Su amalgamation '''Amarant Bot amaranto '''amarantartig amarantacee '''amarantfarbig amarante '''Amateur amator; Adj amatori '''Amateurin amatrice; Adj amatori '''Amazone (Reit.) amazon '''Amber ambra '''Amboss|Amboß incude '''Ambra ambra gris(e) '''ambulant ambulante, ambulatori '''Ambulanz ambulantia '''Ameise formica; weiße ~: formica blanc, termite '''Ameisenbär formichero '''Ameisenfresser formichero '''Ameisenhaufen formicario '''Ameisenlöwe formica-leon, myrmeleon '''Ameisenspiritus aldehydo formic '''Ameisensäure acido formic '''Amme nutrice '''Ammenmärchen conto de nutrice/vetula(s) '''Ammer (Vogelk.) emberiza (commun od. citrin) '''Ammoniak ammoniaco '''ammoniakhaltig ammoniac, ammoniacal '''Ammonium Chem ammonium '''ammoniumhaltig ammoniac, ammoniacal '''Amnestie amnestia '''amnestieren amnestiar '''Amor Amor, Cupido '''Amorette amoretto '''amorph amorphe '''Amorphie amorphia '''amorphisch amorphe '''Amortisation amortisation '''amortisieren amortisar '''Ampel ampulla, lampa de suspension; (Verkehr) lumine '''Ampere Elektr ampere '''Amperemeter amperometro '''Amperestunde ampere-hora '''Amphibie amphibio '''amphibisch amphibie '''Amphitheater amphitheatro '''amphitheatralisch amphitheatral '''Amselmännchen merlo '''Amselweibchen merla '''Amt officio, bureau (F); (Anstellung) empleo, function, carga; Rel officio (divin); von ~es wegen: de officio; Auswärtiges ~: Ministerio del extero Negotios/Affaires (F) estranier; Tel central; das ist m-s ~es: isto es de mi competentia/incumbentia '''amtieren funger (als: qua/como), exercer le function/officio de, esser in function/carga; Rel officiar '''amtlich official '''Amtmann preposito, intendente, bailivo '''Amtsanmassung|Amtsanmaßung abuso/usurpation de autoritate '''Amtsantritt entrata in functiones '''Amtsarzt medico municipal/del sanitate (public) '''Amtsbefugnis competentia, autoritate, attributiones Pl '''Amtsbereich fig incumbentia '''Amtsbezirk districto, jurisdiction '''Amtsblatt jornal/gazetta official '''Amtsbruder collega '''Amtsdauer duration/periodo del mandato '''Amtsdiener ostiero '''Amtsenthebung destitution; (vorläufig) suspension '''Amtsführung gestion, administration '''Amtsgeheimnis secreto professional/official '''Amtsgehilfe adjuncto '''Amtsgericht tribunal municipal/resp. de districto, de prime instantia '''Amtsgeschäfte functiones (official) '''Amtsgewalt autoritate (official) '''Amtshandlung acto official '''Amtsmiene aere grave/solemne (aufsetzen: prender) '''Amtsmissbrauch|Amtsmißbrauch abuso de autoritate/poter '''amtsmüde ~ sein: pensar a su dimission '''Amtsperson official, functionario '''Amtspflichten Pl obligationes/deberes del carga '''Amtsrichter judice municipal/resp. de prime instantia '''Amtsschimmel bureaucratia, routina '''Amtsschreiber cancellero, secretario (de tribunal) '''Amtssiegel sigillo official '''Amtssprache linguage bureaucratic '''Amtsstunden Pl horas de officio/servicio '''Amtstracht costume official/de ceremonia, roba, talar; Jur toga '''Amtsweg via official '''Amtswohnung domicilio/residentia official '''Amtszimmer bureau, cabinetto '''Amulett amuleto '''Amöbe ameba; Adj amebic, amebiforme '''amüsant amusante, divertente '''amüsieren sich ~: amusar (se), diverter (se) '''an (örtl.) a, in; an Bord: a bordo; am Tisch: a tabula; an ihm: in ille; an ihn: a(d) ille; Frankfurt am Main: Francoforte super le Meno/Main; bis an: usque a, fin a; leiden an: suffrer de; e-m schönen Frühlingsmorgen: per un belle matinata de primavera; am Abend: le vespere; an und für sich: in principio, in/per se; (ungefähr) an (die) 100 Mark: circa de cento marcos; von ... an: desde, a partir de, depost; gegen ... an: contra '''analog analoge '''Analogie analogia '''Analphabet analphabeto, illiterato; Adj analphabetic; illiterate '''Analphabetentum analphabetismo '''Analyse analyse '''analysieren analysar '''Analytiker analysta, analysator '''analytisch analyic '''Ananas ananas '''Anarchie anarchia '''anarchisch anarchic '''Anarchist anarchista '''Anarchistin anarchista '''Anatom anatomista '''Anatomie anatomia '''anatomisch anatomic '''anbahnen preparar, aperir; initiar '''Anbahner initiator '''Anbahnung preparation, apertura '''Anbau cultura; Arch annexo '''anbauen Ackb cultivar, coler; Arch adorsar, construer al latere de; sich ~: establir/stabilir se '''Anbaufläche terra/superficie cultivabile/arabile, area in cultura '''anbaufähig cultivabile '''anbefehlen commandar, imperar, injunger, ordinar '''Anbeginn initio, principio, comenciamento, origine; von ~ (an): ab/desde le origine '''anbehalten guardar '''anbei (hic) juncte, annex(at)e, incluse '''anbeissen|anbeißen vt morder in; vi (Fisch) morder al esca/hamo; zum Anbeißen: appetitive; zum ~ schön: belle a depinger '''anbelangen concerner; was mich anbelangt: quanto a me '''anbellen latrar contra; fig critar contra '''anberaumen (Termin) fixar, marcar; (Sitzung) convocar; Jur prefinir, prefixar '''anbeten adorar '''Anbeter adorator '''Anbetracht in ~: in consideration (de); viste; in ~ daß: viste que '''anbetteln peter almosna (a), mendicar (presso) '''Anbetung adoration '''anbetungswürdig adorabile '''anbiedern sich mit (od. bei) j-m ~: monstrar se familiar (con), insinuar se in le intimitate (de) '''Anbiederung familiaritate, approximation '''anbieten offerer; Su offerta '''anbinden attachar -sch-, alligar; (Boot) fest ~: amarrar; vi ~ mit: cercar querela (con); s.a. angebunden; kurz angebunden: brusc, sic, de pauc parolas '''anblasen sufflar; (Feuer) attisar, (schüren) sufflar; (Hochofen) accender '''Anblick vista; (Aussehen) aspecto; (das~en) reguardo; (Betrachtung) contemplation '''anblicken reguardar, ocular, mirar, contemplar; (mustern) observar, examinar '''anblinzeln adocular, facer adoculamentos/adoculatas '''anbohren forar, perciar; (Schädel) trepanar '''anbraten rostir/friger legiermente; vi in der Pfanne ~: gratinar '''anbrechen (Brot) comenciar, rumper; (Flasche) discorcar, aperir; vi (Tag) apparer, comenciar; (Nacht) annoctar '''anbrennen vt accender, arder; vi (Feuer fangen) prender foco; Kochk esser ardite '''anbringen (befestigen) collocar, placiar; (herbringen) apportar; Arch construer; (Klage etc.) presentar; (Verbess.) introducer; (Wort) dicer '''Anbringung collocation, construction, presentation, introduction '''Anbruch comenciamento, principio, initio; (des Tages) le rumper del die; (der Nacht) le cader del nocte '''anbrüllen (Tiere) rugir contra; (Menschen) critar, tonar contra '''anbrüten comenciar a covar; angebrütet: medie covate '''anbändeln mit j-m ~: flirtar; (Händel suchen) cercar disputas/querelas con alicuno '''Andacht recolligimento, devotion; (Gebet) prece; precaria/oration (mental); (kirchl.) servicio religiose '''Andachtsübung exercitio spiritual '''andauern continuar, (per)durar, persister, permaner '''andauernd continue, persistente, permanente '''Andenken memoria; (Gegenstand) recordo, souvenir (F); zum ~ an: in/como recordo de '''ander altere; ein ~er .. als: un altere .. que; Su ein ~er, eine ~e: un altero, un altera; e-r um den ~n/um die ~e: alternatemente; e-n Tag um den ~n: cata duo dies, un die si e un die no; am ~n Tag: le die sequente; (das übrige) le resto, lo plus; nichts ~s: nihil plus; e-n ~s Hemd anziehen: cambiar/mutar de camisa; das ~e: lo altere; etwas ~s: altere cosa; alles ~e: tote le resto; unter ~m: inter altere cosas '''andererseits de altere parte '''andermal ein ~: un altere vice '''andernfalls in caso contrari, si non '''andernteils de altere parte '''anders Adj altere, differente; niemand ~: nemo/necuno altere; jemand ~: alicuno altere; nirgends ~: in necun altere loco; ~ werden: vi cambiar; wer ~ als er?: qui si non ille?; Adv alteremente, de maniera/modo differente; anders falls nicht, ~ bestimmt: salvo altere determination; es ~ wissen: saper melio, cognoscer altere version; nicht ~ können: non poter facer alteremente '''andersartig differente, de un altere specie '''andersdenkend de opinion differente/divergente, de mentalitate differente, dissentiente, dissidente '''andersgläubig heterodoxe, de altere religion, dissidente '''anderswie in qualcunque/qualque altere modo/maniera '''anderswo alterubi, in altere parte '''anderswoher de alterubi, de altere parte '''anderswohin (ad) alterubi, ad/in altere parte '''anderthalb sesquialtere, un e medie; ~ Stunden: un hora e medie '''anderthalbjährig de un anno e medie '''anderweitig altere, ulterior; Adv (Art) de/in altere modo/maniera; (Ort) de/in altere parte; (Zeit) ulteriormente '''anderwärts (ad) in altere parte '''andeuten (durch Zeichen) indicar; (durch Worte) alluder (a), insinuar, dar a intender; (zu bedenken geben) suggerer; (skizzieren) schizzar skitsar '''Andeutung indication, allusion, insinuation, suggestion '''andeutungsweise per (via de) allusiones/intimation; vagemente '''andichten (j-n) celebrar (in versos), cantar; (j-m et.) attribuer (a torto), imputar (falsemente) '''andonnern apostrophar tonante, tonar contra '''Andrang affluentia, pressa; (Zulauf) concurrentia; (Blut~) Med congestion '''andrehen (Gas usw) aperir; (Licht) s.a. anknipsen; accender; (Schraube) vitar; (binden) ligar (torquente); j-m et. ~: imponer alique ad alicuno '''andringen auf j-n ~: avantiar impetuosemente (verso); (Blut) affluer (verso) '''androhen j-m et. ~: menaciar alicuno de alique '''Androhung menacia; unter ~ von: sub pena de '''Andruck Typ (copia de) proba; proba de impression '''andrucken facer un (copia de) proba; comenciar a imprimer '''andrängen affluer, vt pressar '''andrücken premer contra '''andächtig devote, pie; fig attente, attentive '''anecken fig causar estranitate (a) '''aneignen sich ~: appropriar se '''Aneignung appropriation '''aneinander le un presso le altere; reciprocamente, juxta (le un al altere); dicht ~: multo juncte '''aneinanderbinden ligar '''aneinanderfügen conjunger '''aneinandergeraten (in Streit kommen) altercar; (handgemein werden) venir al manos '''aneinandergrenzen confinar, esser contigue, tanger se '''aneinandergrenzend confin, contigue; (Land) limitrophe (de) '''aneinanderhängen suspender le un al/in le altere; vi adherer le un al altere; ~d: adherente '''aneinanderprallen interchoccar -sch- '''aneinanderreihen poner/mitter al fila, alinear '''aneinanderstossen|aneinanderstoßen interchoccar -sch-; toccar se, tanger se; ~d: contigue; s.a. aneinandergrenzen '''Anekdote anecdota '''anekdotenhaft anecdotic '''anekeln disgustar, repugnar '''Anemone anemone '''anempfehlen recommendar '''Aneroidbarometer barometro aneroide '''anerbieten offerer; Su offerta, proposition '''anerkannt recognoscite, indiscutibile; staatlich ~: officialisate, (jem.) diplomate '''anerkanntmassen|anerkanntmaßen notorimente, secundo le judicio de omnes/totos; indiscutibilemente '''anerkennen recognoscer; (billigen) approbar; (lobend) appreciar; (zulassen) admitter; (gesetzlich) legitimar; (Sport) homologar; nicht ~: disapprobar, repudiar '''anerkennend elogiose; ~e Worte: parolas elogiose/de laude; Adv elogiosemente, favorabilemente '''anerkennenswert digne de esser appreciate, laudabile, appreciabile '''Anerkennung recognoscentia, recognition; (Lob) elogio, laude; (Jur Kind) legitimation; (Urkunde) legalisation; (Wechsel) acceptation '''anerziehen inculcar (per le education) '''anfachen sufflar, attisar '''anfahren Mar abbordar, facer scala (in); angefahren kommen: arrivar (in auto, nave etc.); vt carrear, adducer per vehiculo; (Verkehr) choccar sch-; fig j-n ~: alloquer se a, apostrophar, interpellar alicuno rudemente; inveher; vi (einfahren) arrivar; (abfahren) poner se in marcha -sch- '''Anfahrt arrivata, entrata; (Weg) accesso; (Bergw.) descendita al mina '''Anfall aggression; Mil attacco; Med accesso, attacco; Jur devolution; (Erbschafts~) succession; (Ertrag) rendimento; (Gewinn) lucro; (Häufung) accumulation '''anfallen vt attaccar, aggreder, assalir, assaltar; (mörderisch) attentar (contra); eine Krankheit hat ihn angefallen: un maladia le ha afficite '''Anfang principio; comenciamento, inception; von ~ an: desde/ab le comenciamento/principio '''anfangen comenciar, principiar, inciper, inceptar; (einleiten) initiar; (Streit) cercar, promover; ich weiß nicht, was ich ~ soll: io non sape que facer; mit ihm ist nichts anzufangen: ille servi a nihil, il ha nihil a facer con ille '''anfangs primo, al principio/comenciamento; (gleich) ~: desde le principio/comenciamento Anfangs- (in Zssgn. oft) initial '''Anfangsbuchstabe initial Su; großer ~: majuscula '''Anfangsgehalt salario initial '''Anfangsgeschwindigkeit velocitate initial '''Anfangsgründe Pl elementos, rudimentos '''Anfangskurs Hdl curso/quotation/precio de apertura '''Anfangsunterricht inseniamento elementari, curso pro principiantes/comenciantes '''anfassen sasir, caper; (berühren) toccar; fig (Arbeit) comenciar, poner se a; mit ~: adjutar '''anfaulen comenciar a marcer/marcescer '''anfechtbar contestabile, impugnabile, discutibile '''anfechten (Meinung usw) attaccar, combatter; Jur impugnar; (Geltung) contestar; (bibl.) tentar '''Anfechtung contestation, impugnation, tentation '''anfeinden adversar, inimicar, hostilisar, persequer; manifestar hostilitate; stark angefeindet werden: haber multe inimicos '''Anfeindung inimicitate, hostilitate, persecution, odio (contra) '''anfertigen facer; (Kleider) confectionar; Mech fabricar; (abfassen) rediger '''Anfertigung confection, fabrication, redaction '''anfeuchten humectar, molliar '''Anfeuchter (Briefmarken) molliator; (Papet.) humectator '''anfeuern accender; (heizen) calefacer; fig animar, exhortar '''anfinden sich ~: reapparer; fam facer su reapparition '''anflehen implorar, supplicar (j-n um et.: alicuno de alique) '''anflicken suer a, junger suente '''anfliegen (Stadt) facer scala a; angeflogen kommen: venir volante '''Anflug arrivata; (Spur) tracia; ~ von Röte: legier -dzh- rubor '''anfordern peter, requirer, exiger; Mil requisitionar '''Anforderung exigentia; hohe ~en stellen: exiger multo, esser multo exigente, pretender multo '''Anfrage demanda; Pol interpellation '''anfragen demandar (a); Pol interpellar; bei j-m um et. ~: informar se presso alicuno; peter informationes ad alicuno super/re alique '''anfressen roder; (Würmer) piccar; (Metall) corroder; von den Motten angefressen: tineose '''anfreunden sich ~ mit j-m: facer se de amicitate, devenir amik/os,-as; sich mit et. ~: familiarisar se con alique '''anfrieren gelar, congelar se '''Anfuhr An- und Abfuhr: (Güter) transporto, camionage '''anfällig de sanitate delicate/debile; ~ für: susceptibile de '''Anfänger principiante, comenciante, débutant (F); (Kirche) novicio '''Anfängerin principiante, comenciante, débutante (F); (Kirche) novicia '''anfänglich initial; Adv s. anfangs '''anfügen adjunger '''anfühlen toccar, palpar; sich hart ~: parer dur al tacto; man fühlte es ihm an: on sentiva que ille ... '''anführen conducer, diriger, guidar; Mil commandar; (erwähnen) citar, mentionar; (Beweis) adducer, allegar; (j-s Zeugnis) invocar; einzeln ~: specificar; (täuschen) dupar, deciper '''Anführer chef (F); Mil commandante; (Bande) conductor, capite, capitano '''Anführungsstriche Pl virgulettas; ein Wort in ~: un parola inter virgulettas '''Anführungszeichen Pl virgulettas; ein Wort in ~: un parola inter virgulettas '''anfüllen ~ mit: plenar/impler de; Su impletion '''Angabe indication; (Aussage) declaration; (Anweisung) instruction; (Anzeige) denunciation, delation; (Prahlerei) vanteria, fanfaronada; (Auskunft) information '''Angaben Pl datos '''angaffen reguardar/mirar stupite bucca aperte '''angeben indicar, declarar; (behaupten) allegar; (melden) denunciar, deferer; (vorgeben) pretender; zu hoch ~: exaggerar; (prahlen) vantar se, fanfaronar '''Angeber denunciator, delator; (Großtuer) fanfaron '''Angeberei vanteria, fanfaronada '''Angebinde dono, presente Su '''angeblich pretense, sedicente; Adv secundo lo que se dice '''angeboren innate, ingenite, congenite; (natürlich) natural; Med congenite, hereditari '''Angebot offerta '''angebracht opportun, convenibile, a proposito, indicate; gut ~: appropriate; schlecht ~: inopportun '''angebraust ~ kommen: arrivar a tote (le) pressa Auto: velocitate '''angebunden kurz ~ sein: esser brusc/de pauc parolas '''angedeihen j-m et. ~ lassen: conceder alique ad alicuno '''angegossen wie ~ sitzen: ir como un guanto '''angegriffen ~ aussehen: haber le aere fatigate '''angeheiratet affin, per affinitate/maritage '''angeheitert allegre; ~ sein: esser un pauc inebriate '''angehen vt (angreifen) attaccar, assalir, assaltar; (bitten) peter, sollicitar; (betreffen) concerner, reguardar; alle, die es angeht: tote le interessat/es,-os,-as; was .. angeht: quanto a ..; was geht Sie das an?: es isto vostre affaire (F)?; vi (anfangen) comenciar, principiar; (in Brand geraten) prender foco; (noch) ~: passar; escappar; (möglich sein) esser possibile '''angehend (beginnend) comenciante, principiante; (künftig) futur '''angehören appertiner (a); (als Mitglied) esser membro/socio de, facer parte de '''angehörend appertinente a '''angehörig appertinente a '''Angehörige s. Angehöriger '''Angehöriger (Mitglied) membro; (Verwandter) parente; (Staats~) citatano '''Angeklagte accusata; inculpata '''Angeklagter accusato; inculpato '''Angel (Fisch~) hamo; (Tür~) cardine; aus den ~n heben: discardinar; fig modificar fundamentalmente; zwischen Tür und ~: inter le martello e le incude; al ultime momento '''Angeld arrha '''angelegen sich et. ~ sein lassen: interessar se (a, pro), prender alique a corde, haber cura (de) '''Angelegenheit affaire (F); Jur causa '''angelegentlich Adj insistente, instante; Adv instantemente; sich ~ bemühen: facer tote su effortios '''Angelfischerei pisca al linea/hamo '''Angelhaken hamo '''Angelleine linea (de piscar) '''angeln piscar al linea/hamo '''Angelpunkt fig pivote '''Angelrute canna de piscar '''Angelsachse anglosaxone '''Angelschnur linea de piscar '''angelsächsisch anglosaxone '''angemessen Adj appropriate, convenibile, correspondente; (übereinstimmend) conforme a; Hdl modic '''angenehm agradabile, placente, sympathic '''angenommen Adj conventional, ficticie; Math considerate; ~es Kind: infante/fili/o,-a adoptive; ~ daß: supposite que '''Anger pastura; (Wiese) prato (communal) '''angeregt animate, vive '''angeregtermassen|angeregtermaßen (Schweiz) del dicte maniera '''angeschlagen (Geschirr) deteriorate; (Boxer) toccate, ferite '''angeschlossen Adj annexe; (Verein) affiliate '''angeschrieben gut ~ sein: esser multo respectate, esser ben vidite '''angesehen Adj (geachtet) estimate; (berühmt) illustre '''Angesicht facie, visage; von ~ kennen: cognoscer de vista; im Schweiße s-s ~es: in le sudor de su fronte '''angesichts in vista de, in consideration de '''angespannt Adj intense; Adv ~ arbeiten: laborar/travaliar intensemente '''angestammt hereditari; (Herrscher) legitime '''Angestellte empleata; höhere ~: empleata superior '''Angestelltengewerkschaft syndicato del empleatos '''Angestelltenversicherung assecurantia del empleatos '''Angestellter empleato; höherer ~: empleato superior '''angestrengt Adv intensemente, multo '''Angestrengtheit effortio '''angetan dazu od. danach ~, daß od. zu: facite pro, proprie a; ~ mit: vestite de; es ist nicht danach ~: il non es probabile; wenig ~ sein von: gustar pauco de '''angetrunken un pauc ebrie '''angewandt Math applicate; Chem usw experimental '''angewiesen ~ sein auf: depender de; er ist ganz auf sich selbst ~: ille conta contar solmente super se (ipse); ich bin darauf ~: io ha solmente iste ressource (F) '''Angewohnheit habitude, costume, habito, consuetude '''angewurzelt fig wie ~: como clavate in le solo; immobile '''angewöhnen j-m et. ~: accostumar/habituar alicuno ad alique; sich et. ~: habituar se ad alique '''angezeigt Adj indicate, opportun '''angiessen|angießen humectar; (aufgießen) infunder '''angleichen assimilar; (anpassen) adaptar; Mech adjustar '''Angleichung assimilation, adaptation, adjustamento '''Angler piscator (al linea) '''angliedern annecter, annexar, junger (a), reunir (con); (j-n) affiliar, associar (a), aggregar (a) '''Angliederung annexion, reunion, association, aggregation '''anglotzen reguardar/mirar/spectar con oculos disorbitate '''Angorakatze catto (de) Angora '''Angorawolle lana de Angora '''angreifbar attaccabile; fig discutibile, contestabile '''angreifen attaccar, assalir, assaltar; Chem (cor)roder, aggreder; (Gesundh.) afficer; (abnutzen) guastar; (Kapital, Vorrat) toccar (in, a) '''angreifend attaccante, aggressive, offensive; fig fatigante; Chem corrosive '''Angreifer aggressor; assalitor, assaltator '''angrenzen ~ an: confinar a/con '''angrenzend adjacente, vicin; contigue; (Land) limitrophe '''Angriff attacco (auf: contra); aggression; (Sturm~) assalto; (strateg.) offensiva; Chem corrosion; in ~ nehmen: comenciar, interprender, poner se (a); zum ~ übergehen: passar al attacco/offensiva '''Angriffskrieg guerra offensive '''Angriffslust aggressivitate '''angriffslustig aggressive '''angriffsweise Adv offensivemente; ~ vorgehen: prender le offensiva '''Angst pavor; (Sorge) anxietate, angustia; Adj mir ist angst: io ha pavor '''angsterfüllt plen de anxietate/pavor, afflicte '''Angstgeschrei crito de angustia/pavor '''Angsthase coardo, poltron '''Angstschweiss|Angstschweiß sudor frigide '''angstvoll augustiose, plen de pavor, inquiete '''angucken ocular, reguardar, mirar '''angängig facibile, factibile, possibile, admissibile '''anhaben (Kleider) portar, esser vestite de; j-m et. ~ (wollen): (voler) nocer ad alicuno; j-m nichts ~ können: non poter facer alicun mal ad alicuno '''anhaften adherer (a); Krankh esser innate; (Leim) tener '''anhaftend adherente (a); (inniger) inherente (a) '''anhaken attachar -sch- (per un croc/unco), accopular; (bezeichnen) marcar per unchetto '''Anhalt halto; (Stützpunkt) (puncto de) appoio; (Anzeichen) indicio '''anhalten vt arrestar; (Atmen, Ton) suspender; (Feuer) conservar; (Verkehr) interrumper; (ermahnen) exhortar; (gewöhnen) habituar; (dauern) continuar, persister; um ein Mädchen ~: demandar le mano de un juvena; vi haltar, arrestar se '''anhaltend continue, persistente; (Beifall) prolongate '''Anhalter per ~: per auto-stop; con medios de fortuna '''Anhaltspunkt indicio, puncto de appoio/referentia '''Anhang (Beilage, Nachtrag) appendice, annexo, supplemento; (Gefolge) suite (F); (Testament) codicillo; (Anhängerschaft) Pl adherentes, partisanos '''anhangen adherer; fig esser attachate -sch- (a) '''anhauchen sufflar super; (rüffeln) vituperar; rosig angehaucht: rosee; poetisch angehaucht sein: haber un vena poetic '''anheben sublevar, levar un pauco/poco, altiar; (anfangen) comenciar; Mus intonar '''anheften attachar -sch-, fixar (a); (Buch) brochar -sch-; (beifügen) adjunger; (Naht) suer (a) '''anheilen sanar, curar; (Knochen) vi agglutinar se, soldar se '''anheimeln recordar su pais/focar; ~d: que face sentir se como a domo/casa; angeheimelt: dulcemente attrahite '''anheimfallen j-m ~: devolver (a), esser attribuite (a); der Vergessenheit ~: cader in oblido '''anheimgeben j-m et. ~: remitter se ad alicuno de alique; abandonar alique ad alicuno; dem Urteil j-s ~: submitter a '''anheimstellen s. anheimgeben '''anheischig sich ~ machen zu: ingagiar -dzh- se a, impignorar se a '''anheizen (comenciar a) calefacer '''anherrschen apostrophar in tono brusc '''anheuern vt listar, vi listar se '''Anhieb auf ~: al prime colpo '''anhimmeln adorar, idolatrar '''anhängen vt suspender, attachar -sch-; (an e-m Haken) accrocar, aduncar; (hinzufügen) adjunger; j-m et. ~: imputar/attribuer alique ad alicuno '''Anhänger adherente, partisano; (Schüler) discipulo; (Schmuck) pendente; (Wagen) remolco '''Anhängerin adherenta, partisana; (Schüler) discipula '''Anhängerschaft Pl partisanos, fideles '''anhängig Jur, ~ sein esser pendente; ~ machen: portar in tribunal; portar plancto (contra); eine Klage/e-n Prozeß ~ machen: intentar un processo/action contra '''anhänglich attachate -sch- (a), devote (a), affectionate (a) '''Anhänglichkeit attachamento -sch-, devotion, affection '''Anhängsel appendice; (Schmuck) pendente; (Etikett) etiquetta '''anhäufen accumular, amassar; Phys aggregar '''Anhäufung accumulation, amassamento, aggregation '''Anhöhe altura, eminentia; (Hügel) collina '''anhören ascoltar; (vernehmen) audir; prestar le aure (a); sich gut ~: sonar ben; man hört ihm den Ausländer an: on remarca/recognosce a su accento que ille es (un) estraniero '''Anilin anilina '''Anis anis (F) '''Anislikör anisetta '''Aniswasser anisetta '''Ankauf compra, emption, acquisition '''ankaufen comprar, emer, acquirer; sich ~: comprar un terreno/proprietate; establir/stabilir se '''Anker ancora; (Elektr, Motor) armatura; inducto, rotor; vor ~ gehen, die ~ werfen: ancorar; vor ~ liegen: esser ancorate; die ~ lichten: levar le ancora '''Ankerboje boia '''Ankergeld (derecto(s) de)) ancorage '''Ankergrund ancorage '''Ankerkette amarra, cablo/catena de ancora/ancorage '''Ankermast palo/poste/mast de ammarrage/ancorage '''ankern ancorar, jectar le ancora '''Ankerplatz (placia de) ancorage '''Ankertau ammarra, cablo de ancora '''Ankeruhr horologio ad ancora '''Ankerwinde cabestan '''anketten incatenar, attachar -sch-/alligar con (un) catena; (Schiff) ammarrar '''ankitten (im)masticar '''Anklage accusation; ~ erheben: intentar un accusation; unter ~ stellen: poner in accusation '''Anklagebank banco del accusat/es,-os,-as '''anklagen accusar (de); öffentlich ~: denunciar '''anklagend accusatori '''Anklagepunkt carga de accusation '''Anklagerede requisitorio '''Anklageschrift acto de accusation '''Anklagezustand stato de accusation; j-n in ~ versetzen: poner alicuno in stato de accusation '''anklammern crampar; (Wäsche usw) fixar con pincettas/cavilias; sich ~: crampar se (a) '''Anklang resonantia, echo; (Ähnlichk.) reminiscentia; ~ finden: agradar a; incontrar favor; allgemeinen ~ finden: trovar general acceptation '''ankleben vt collar, glutinar; (Plakat) placardar; vi adherer, esser collate; Su (Tapete) le (ap)poner (de tapetes de papiro) '''ankleiden vestir '''Ankleideraum camera de vestir, cabinetto de toilette (F); (Garderobe) vestiario '''Ankleidezimmer camera de vestir, cabinetto de toilette (F); (Garderobe) vestiario '''anklingeln bei j-m ~: sonar le tintinno presso alicuno; Tel vocar per telephono '''anklingen (facer) recordar; (Gläser) toccar; vi resonar; ~ lassen: recordar, evocar '''anklopfen (an die Tür) batter (al porta); bei j-m ~: fig tastar le terreno; sondar alicuno '''Ankläger accusator; öffentl. ~: procurator del Republica; (England) public prosecutor '''anknipsen (Licht) accender, tornar le interruptor/commutator '''anknurren grunnir a/contra '''anknöpfen buttonar; securar con buttones '''anknüpfen attachar -sch-, ligar, (an)nodar; Beziehungen ~ mit: entrar in relationes con; poner se in contacto con; vi ~ an: partir de; (Rede) referer se a; (Tradition) continuar '''Anknüpfungspunkt puncto de partita/contacto/referentia '''ankommen arrivar; fig gut ~: esser ben recipite; bei e-r Firma usw ~: trovar un empleo in; ~ auf: depender de; es kommt darauf an!: (isto) depende!; es kommt mir darauf an zu: il me importa; es kommt mir schwer an: il me costa multo; es ~ lassen auf: riscar; darauf soll es nicht ~: pauco importa; (il) non debe depender de isto; vt es kommt ihn die Lust an: le invidia le sasi '''ankoppeln ligar, copular; (Zug) attachar -sch-, copular '''ankrallen sich ~: crampar se (a) '''ankreiden marcar con/per creta; j-m et. ~: mitter sur le conto de alicuno; imputar alique ad alicuno; er steht (tief) in der Kreide: ille es cargate de debitas '''ankreuzen marcar per un cruce '''Ankunft arrivata '''Ankunfts- (in Zssgn.) de arrivata '''ankuppeln ligar (a), copular (a), attachar -sch- (a); s. ankoppeln '''ankurbeln poner in marcha -sch-; manivellar; fig financiar, stimular, fomentar '''Ankurbelung (le) poner in marcha -sch-/movimento; fig financiamento, stimulation, fomentation '''ankämpfen (gegen) luctar contra; combatter; resister a; (im)pugnar '''Ankömmling nove venit/o,-a '''ankünden s. ankündigen '''ankündigen annunciar (alique ad alicuno); (förml.) notificar; avisar (alicuno de alique); (warnen) advertir; (Krieg) declarar '''Ankündigung annuncio, advertimento, aviso, declaration, notification '''anlachen reguardar ridente '''Anlage (Fähigkeit) disposition; (Bau) construction; (Einrichtung) installation; (Errichtung) stabilimento; (Park) parco; (Pflanzung) plantation; (öffentl.) jardin public; (Kapital) placiamento; (Beilage) annexo '''Anlagekapital capital investite '''anlangen (ankommen) arrivar; (betreffen) concerner, reguardar '''Anlass|Anlaß (Veranlassung) motivo, occasion; (Vorwand) pretexto; ~ geben zu: dar loco/motivo a; ohne allen ~: sin alicun motivo; ~ nehmen zu: profitar del occasion pro '''Anlassen (Kleider) guardar, conservar (sur se); (Maschine) poner in movimento/marcha -sch-; (brennen lassen) lassar accendite; (Stahl) temperar; fig j-n hart ~: tractar alicuno rudemente '''Anlasser (Motor) starter (E) '''Anlauf (Wasser) affluentia, affluxo; (Sport: Laufen auf) cursa verso; (zum Springen) inpeto; e-n ~ nehmen: prender un cursa/inpeto; (Angriff) attacco, assalto '''Anlaufbahn Flugz pista de partita '''anlaufen Mar facer scala in; vi comenciar a currer; (Film) esser monstrate; (wirksam werden) devenir efficace/operative; ~ gegen: choccar sch- contra; (anschwellen) inflar; (Summe) amontar; (Glas) devenir turbide; angelaufen kommen: venir currente '''Anlaufhafen porto de scala '''Anlaufzeit periodo initial '''Anlaut sono initial; consonante/resp. vocal initial; im ~: al principio de un parola/syllaba '''anlauten (mit) comenciar (per); ~d: initial '''Anlegebrücke quai (F) de imbarcamento '''Anlegegebühr derecto(s) de ancorage '''anlegen (Kartei, Liste) organisar; (Maßstab) adoptar, applicar; Hdl ~ an: adjutar, adjuvar, prestar manos a; vi (landen) abbordar, facer scala; (Gewehr) punctar; vt poner/mitter (contra); (Kleider) mitter; (Fabrik) stabilir; Mech installar, montar; (anketten) incatenar; (Geld) investir; placiar, collocar; (Fesseln, Feuer) poner; (Konto) aperir; Med applicar; (Gartenbau) plantar '''Anlegeplatz Mar imbarcatorio '''Anlegestelle Mar imbarcatorio '''anlehnen appoiar/adorsar contra; (Tür) interaperir, semiaperir; fig sequer, imitar, orientar se per '''Anlehnung appoio; fig imitation; in ~ an: appoiante se super/contra '''Anleihe impresto; ~ machen/aufnehmen: facer/contraher un impresto; bei j-m e-e ~ machen: imprestar de alicuno '''anleimen collar (sur) '''anleiten diriger, guidar, initiar, inseniar, instruer, orientar '''Anleitung instruction, direction, orientation, initiation; (Schrift) guida, methodo, prefacio, introduction '''anlernen instruer, inseniar; (trainieren) trainar; sich et. ~: apprender alique '''anliegen jacer presso, adjacer, esser vicin/contigue, vicinar; (angrenzen) confinar; (Kleider) ir ben; esser adjustate; ~d: adjacente, contigue, confinante, limitrophe; (Brief) incluse Anliegen contiguitate, adjacentia; (Wunsch) desiro, desiderio; (Bitte) demanda, requesta; inneres ~: preoccupation; (Ziel) objectivo; ein ~ an j-n haben: (venir) peter un favor ad alicuno '''Anlieger vicino; (Straße) demorator; (Fluß) rivierano '''anlocken attraher, seducer; (ködern) escar '''anlächeln surrider a '''anlässlich|anläßlich in occasion de '''anläuten j-n ~: telephonar a; (Fest) annunciar per campana '''anlöten soldar (a) '''anlügen mentir (a) '''anmachen (befestigen) fixar; (mischen) miscer, preparar; (Feuer) accender, facer '''anmalen picturar, pinger; sich ~: pinger se (le visage); bunt ~: colorar '''Anmarsch approche -sch-, marcha -sch-, avantia '''anmarschieren approchar -sch-, approximar se (a), marchar -sch- a/contra, avantiar (verso) '''anmassen|anmaßen sich ~: arrogar se; (mit Gewalt) usurpar; (Erfindung) attribuer se; sich ein Urteil ~: permitter se un judicamento; sich et. zu tun ~: pretender le pretention de facer alique '''anmassend|anmaßend arrogante, presumptuose, pretentiose '''Anmassung|Anmaßung arrogantia, presumption, pretention '''Anmeldeformular bulletin/formulario de inscription de allogiamento [-dzh-] '''Anmeldefrist termino/dilation de inscription '''Anmeldegebühr taxa de registration/inscription '''Anmeldeliste registro; matricula '''anmelden annunciar; (zur Versteuerung) declarar; (einschreiben lassen) facer inscriber; (Tel.-Gespräch) demandar, requirer; sich ~ bei der Polizei: annunciar su arrivata; avisar le cambio de domicilio; sich beim Arzt ~: fixar/facer un appunctamento; (Patent) facer registrar '''Anmeldepflicht declaration/registration obligatori '''Anmeldeschein scheda de declaration/inscription '''Anmeldestelle bureau (F), secretariato, reception '''Anmeldung annuncio, declaration, inscription, notification '''anmerken (anstreichen) marcar; (aufschreiben, beobachten) remarcar, notar, prender nota (de); (sagen) facer un commentario; j- m et. ~: observar/perciper alique in alicuno; sich nichts ~ lassen: facer fincta de nihil; (Fußnote) annotar '''Anmerkung annotation, commentario, remarca, nota '''anmessen j-m et. ~: prender le mesuras de; (anpassen) adaptar; vgl. angemessen '''anmustern Mil inlistar; Mar inrolar; Su Mil inlistamento, Mar inrolamento '''Anmusterung Mil inlistamento, Mar inrolamento '''Anmut gratia, charme (F), amenitate '''anmuten dar le impression (de); parer; das mutet mich sonderbar an: isto me face un effecto estranie '''anmutig gratiose, charmante sch-, gentil; (Ort) amen '''annageln clavar; fixar con clavos '''annagen corroder '''Annahme acceptation, reception; (Vermutung) supposition, hypothese; (e-s Kindes) adoption; in der ~, daß: supponente/supponite que; (Zulassung) admission '''Annahmestelle officio/bureau de reception; (für Handgepäck) consigna '''Annahmeverweigerung non-acceptation, refusa de acceptation '''Annalen Pl annales '''annehmbar acceptabile; (Grund) plausibile; (zulässig) admissibile; (Beding., Preis) rationabile; (Preis) modic '''annehmen acceptar; (Besuch) reciper; (Kind) adoptar; (Gesuch) admitter; (vermuten) supponer; sich j-s ~: interessar se a/pro; intervenir in favor de; (Gewohnheit) prender; (Glauben) imbraciar '''Annehmlichkeit agradamento, placer, commoditate; (Vorteil) avantage '''annektieren annecter, annexar '''Annektierung annexion '''Annexion annexion '''Anno in (le anno); ~ dazumal: in tempores remote '''Annonce annuncio (aufgeben, einsetzen: poner, publicar) '''Annoncenblatt folio/jornal de publicitate '''Annoncenbüro agentia de publicitate '''Annoncenwesen publicitate '''annoncieren annunciar '''annullieren annullar '''Annullierung annullation '''annähen suer a; attachar -sch- suente a '''annähern approximar, approchar -sch-, avicinar '''annähernd Adj approximative, Adv approximativemente; nicht ~: non mesmo de longe '''Annäherung approche -sch-, approximation, avicinamento '''Annäherungsversuch tentativa de approximation/avicinamento; Mil approches -sch- Pl '''Annäherungswert valor approximative '''Anode anodo '''Anoden Anoden-: (in Zssgn.) de anodo; Adj anodic '''Anodenbatterie batteria de tension anodic '''anomal anomal '''Anomalie anomalia '''anonym anonyme '''Anonymität anonymitate '''anordnen (verordnen) ordinar, dar ordines; (einordnen) disponer, arrangiar -dzh-; Su s. Anordnung '''Anordnung ordine, disposition, arrangiamento -dzh-; ~en treffen: prender dispositiones '''anorganisch inorganic; ~e Chemie: chimia inorganic '''anpacken sasir, impugnar; fig attaccar, (beginnen) comenciar; j-n hart ~: pressar/premer alicuno multo; mit ~: adjutar '''anpassen adjustar, adaptar; fig sich ~: accommodar se; Su s. Anpassung '''Anpassung adjustamento, adaptation, accommodation, accomodamento '''anpassungsfähig accommodabile, adaptabile; (jem.) con/habente un grande facultate de adaptation '''Anpassungsfähigkeit facultate de adaptation; adaptabilitate '''anpeilen Mar marcar le position (de) '''anpfeifen (Sport) dar le signal pro comenciar; aperir le joco/resp. match (E) per un sibilata; fig j-n ~: tempestar contra alicuno '''Anpfiff signal/sibilata (pro comenciar); fig tempestamento '''anpflanzen plantar, cultivar '''Anpflanzung plantation, cultura '''anpflöcken incaviliar '''anpicken beccar '''anpinseln pincelar, pinger '''anpochen batter/colpar (al porta); s.a. anklopfen '''Anprall choc sch-, impacto '''anprallen choccar -sch-, impinger '''anprangern mitter al pilori; fig denunciar al publico '''Anprangerung fig denunciation '''anpreisen vantar, recommendar, elogisar; öffentlich ~: facer le propaganda (de) '''Anpreisung recommendation, elogio, propaganda '''Anprobe proba, essayage '''anprobieren probar, essayar '''anpumpen fam requirer/mendicar un presto '''anpöbeln insultar; apostrophar vulgarmente '''Anrainer vicino '''Anrainerstaat stato limitrophe '''anraten consiliar Anraten consilio; auf sein ~: per (sequer) su consilio '''anrauchen nigrar de/per fumo; (Zigarette) accender '''anrechnen mitter/poner in conto; contar; (gutschreiben) creditar; fig tener conto de; (zuschreiben) ascriber, attribuer; hoch ~: estimar/appreciar multo '''Anrechnung j-m et. in ~ bringen: mitter alique al conto de alicuno '''Anrecht derecto (auf: a); titulo (a) '''Anrede allocution, discurso; (im Brief) appellation, apostrophe; "Majestät" ist die Anrede der Könige: "Majestate" es le titulo del reges '''anreden adressar/diriger le parola a; alloquer; mit Sie ~: dicer "vos" (a); vosear (alicuno); mit du ~: dicer "tu" (a); tutear (alicuno) '''anregen (anspornen) incitar; (a. Med) stimular; (Appetit) aperir; (beleben) animar; (vorschlagen) suggerer (bei: a) '''anregend stimulante, suggestive '''Anregung incitation, stimulation, suggestion; (Anstoß) impulsion; initiativa '''anreiben (zerreiben) (comenciar a) triturar; (Streichholz) accender '''anreichern Chem inricchir (hoch: fortemente); (sättigen) concentrar '''Anreicherung inricchimento, concentration '''anreihen mitter in fila; (Perlen usw) infilar; (aufnehmen) aggregar '''anreissen|anreißen lacerar (in le bordo); Techn marcar, traciar '''Anreisser|Anreißer (von Kunden) escator '''Anreiz (innerer Drang) impulsion; (auf et. Bestimmtes hin) incitation; Med, fig stimulation '''anreizen excitar, incitar, stimular '''anrempeln impeller, choccar sch-, provocar '''anrennen gegen j-n ~: currer contra alicuno; Mil assaltar '''Anrichte credentia '''anrichten preparar; (auftragen) servir; es ist angerichtet: (z.B. le seniores) es servite; (verursachen) causar, facer, provocar; da hast du was Schönes angerichtet!: tu ha facite belle cosas! '''anrollen vt camionar, vehicular; vi arrivar rolante, rolar a '''anrosten oxydar se; (festrosten) adherer per ferrugine '''anrudern abbordar remante; remar a; Su apertura del saison (F) de regatas '''Anruf appello (telephonic), telephonata; Rel invocation '''anrufen vocar/appellar al telephono, telephonar; Rel invocar; Mil dar le halto vive '''Anrufung invocation; Jur appello '''Anrufzeichen signal de appello '''anrüchig suspecte, mal reputate, malfamate '''anrücken vt avantiar, approximar; vi approximar se '''anrühren toccar; (auflösen) diluer; (mischen) miscer; (Eier) batter '''Ansage annuncio; (feierl.) proclamation '''ansagen annunciar, proclamar; Jur intimar; (Kartenspiel) annunciar, declarar '''Ansager (Radio, Kabarett) annunciator '''Ansagerin (Radio, Kabarett) annunciatrice '''ansammeln (Sachen) accumular, amassar; (Menschen) reunir, assemblar '''Ansammlung accumulation, amassamento, reunion, assemblamento, agglomeration; (Truppen) concentration '''Ansatz pecia adjungite/additional; (Tisch) allonga; Anat insertion; Geol, Chem deposito; Math indication; Zool, fig rudimento; (Anfang) comenciamento, principio; (Mundstück) imbuccatura; (Ansetzung) disposition; (Bodensatz) sedimento; (Anlauf) inpeto; in ~ bringen: poner in conto '''Ansatzpunkt puncto de partita '''Ansatztisch tabula allongabile/articulate '''ansaugen suger; (Pumpe) aspirar '''Ansaugventil valvula de aspiration '''anschaffen procurar; (kaufen) comprar; (erwerben) acquirer '''Anschaffung compra, emption, acquisition '''Anschaffungskosten costos de compra '''Anschaffungspreis precio de compra '''anschalten connecter, ligar, poner in circuito; (Licht) accender; (Auto) poner le contacto '''anschauen reguardar, spectar; (aufmerks.) contemplar; (überlegend) considerar; Phil intuer '''anschaulich clar, evidente, plastic, graphic, intuitive; ~ machen: demonstrar, illustrar '''Anschaulichkeit claritate, evidentia, plasticitate '''Anschauung contemplation; (Auffassung) conception, opinion; (Erkenntnis) intuition; (Vorstellung) idea; aus eigener ~: per experientia proprie '''Anschauungsmaterial material illustrative '''Anschauungsunterricht inseniamento intuitive/practic, lection(es) de objectos/cosas '''Anschauungsvermögen facultate intuitive '''Anschauungsweise modo de vider, mentalitate '''Anschein apparentia, semblantia; allem ~ nach: apparentemente; den ~ haben: semblar/parer; sich den ~ geben, den ~ erwecken: haber/dar se le aere (de) '''anscheinend Adj apparente; Adv apparentemente; per lo vidite anschicken, sich ~ zu preparar se a/pro, disponer se a '''anschiessen|anschießen (Wild) ferir; vulnerar per tiro; (Gewehr) probar, essayar; vi Chem crystallisar se; angeschossen kommen: venir como un flecha -sch-/sagitta; venir in haste e furia '''anschirren harnesar '''Anschlag colpo; (Anprall) impacto; (Schützung) estimation; (Plakat) placard (F); (Berechnung) calculation; (Spiel) prime colpo; (heimlicher ~) complot; (Attentat) attentato; (Gewehr) im ~: al spatula '''anschlagen batter, attaccar, estimar; (Saite) toccar; (Glocke) sonar; (Plakat) fixar, placardar; (Gewehr) poner al spatula; vi (Töne) resonar; (Hund) latrar; (wirken) facer effecto; (nützen) profitar '''Anschlagsäule columna/colonna de placardar; columna annunciatori '''Anschlagzettel placardetto '''anschleichen sich ~: approximar/avicinar se cautemente/furtivemente/quattemente '''anschliessen|anschließen attachar -sch-, ligar; (an Ketten) incatenar; (beifügen) annexar, junger; (angliedern) associar; sich ~: unir/junger se; (Beispiel) sequer; (e-m Vorschlag) adherer '''anschliessend|anschließend Adj contigue, adjacente, vicin; (zeitl.) subsequente; Adv presto post(ea); subsequentemente (a) '''Anschluss|Anschluß (Bekanntsch.) cognoscentias Pl; Elektr contacto; Tel connexion, communication, (Gesellschaft) compania; Pol annexion, union, integration; (Zug) correspondentia; den ~ verpassen: perder le traino; (an e-e Meinung) adhesion; im ~ an: a proposito de, con referentia a '''Anschlussdose|Anschlußdose prisa de currente '''Anschlussstation|Anschlußstation station de bifurcation/junction '''Anschlusszug|Anschlußzug traino correspondente '''anschmiegen adjustar, adaptar; sich an j-n ~: stringer se ad alicuno '''anschmiegend flexibile, fig caressante '''anschmiegsam flexibile, fig caressante '''anschmieren unguer, ingrassar; fig dupar, fraudar '''anschnallen affibular, buclar; (Degen) cinger; (am Fuß) calcear (se); (Flugz, Auto) sich ~: securar se in le cinctura '''Anschnallgurt cinctura (de securitate) '''anschnauzen fam (anschnauben) apostrophar rudemente/grossiermente '''Anschnauzer reprimenda, apostrophe grossier '''anschneiden comenciar (a) secar, incider, intaliar; fig eine Frage ~: abbordar un thema '''Anschnitt (Schinken usw) prime trencho -sch-; Mech intalia '''Anschovis anchova -sch- '''anschrauben vitar '''anschreiben scriber; (anmerken) notar, prender nota; Hdl poner in conto; ~ lassen: comprar/emer a credito; gut angeschrieben sein: esser ben notate (presso); esser persona grata (L) '''anschreien critar (contra); vociferar, vituperar '''Anschrift adresse '''anschuldigen accusar (alicuno de alique) '''Anschuldigung accusation '''anschweissen|anschweißen soldar (a) '''anschwellen vi inflar; (Flüße) crescer; vt inflar '''Anschwellung inflamento, inflation; Med intumescentia, tumor, tumefaction; (Fluß) crescita '''anschwemmen impeller al terra/ripa; (Sand) depositar; angeschwemmtes Land: terreno alluvional '''Anschwemmung alluvion '''anschwärzen nigrar; fig denigrar, Su denigration; diffamar, Su diffamation '''ansehen reguardar, mirar, ocular; (aufmerksam) observar; j-n schief ~: reguardar alicuno de transverso; sich et. ansehen: examinar alique; et. mit ~: assister ad alique; ~ für/als: considerar como; (fälschl.) prender pro, confunder con; (behandeln) tractar como; man sieht ihm sein Alter nicht an: ille non pare haber le etate que ille ha; fam sieh mal einer an!: ecce ancora uno! Ansehen (Handlung des Sehens) vista; (Anschein) apparentia; (Schätzung) consideration; (Geltung) autoritate, prestigio -dzh-; (Ruf) reputation; im hohen ~ stehen: esser multo considerate; sich das ~ geben: dar se le aere (de); sich ein ~ geben: dar se multe importantia; ohne ~ der Person: sin considerationes personal; sin acception de personas; con impartialitate '''ansehnlich conspicue, considerabile; de belle presentia/apparentia; (wichtig) importante '''Ansehung in ~: (dessen) in consideration de '''anseilen attachar -sch- al corda; ligar al fun '''ansengen adurer, rostir legiermente -dzh- '''ansetzen mitter; (Knöpfe) attachar -sch-; (befestigen) applicar; (annähen) (as)suer; (anfügen) adjunger; (Becher) levar al labios; (Getränk) preparar, facer; (Preis) quotar; (festsetzen) fixar; (taxieren) evalutar, taxar; (Blasinstr.) imbuccar; (berechnen) contar; vi zu et. ~: comenciar, poner se a, preparar se pro/a; (versuchen) tentar; (vr) sich ~: Chem formar deposito; Min crystallisar '''Ansicht (Blick) vista, aspecto; (Meinung) opinion; meiner ~ nach: secundo me; secundo mi opinion; anderer ~ werden: cambiar de ideas; Hdl zur ~: al examine; schematische ~: diagramma '''ansichtig j-s ~ werden: apperciper alicuno '''Ansichtskarte carta illustrate '''Ansichtssache question de gusto/opinion '''Ansichtssendung invio pro selection/examine '''ansiedeln establir, domiciliar; fig localisar '''Ansiedler colono '''Ansiedlung establimento, colonia '''ansingen intonar '''Ansinnen exigentia, pretention, requesta, demanda; j-m ein ~ stellen: requirer alique de alicuno; (starke Zumutung) impertinentia; j-m et. ansinnen: abusar de alicuno '''anspannen (dehnen) tender; (Geist) applicar (le mente), intensificar le effortios; alle Kräfte ~: facer un supreme effortio; (Pferde) junger, attachar -sch-; fig angespannt; Adj intense '''Anspannung tension, application, intensitate, effortio '''anspeien sputar contra; conspuer; spuer contra '''anspielen vt, (Karte) jocar; vi comenciar jocar, jocar como prime; (Sport) aperir le joco; auf et. ~ alluder ad alique '''Anspielung allusion '''anspinnen comenciar filar; (anknüpfend) junger filante; fig (Ränke usw) ordir, comenciar; sich ~: preparar se '''anspitzen appunctar, acutiar '''Ansporn s. Anspornung '''anspornen stimular, excitar; fig sporonar '''Anspornung stimulo, stimulation, excitation, incitation; fig sporon '''Ansprache allocution, discurso; (an das Volk) haranga '''ansprechbar accessibile '''ansprechen parlar a; adressar/diriger le parola a; alloquer, abbordar; (gefallen) agradar a; j-n um et. ~: demandar/sollicitar alique de alicuno; ~ auf: responder a '''ansprechend attractive, sympathic, placente, agradabile; (Leistung) impressionante '''ansprengen gegen j-n ~: lancear se a cavallo contra alicuno; angesprengt kommen: arrivar/venir a galopo '''anspringen vt saltar contra, attaccar; vi Techn comenciar (a) travaliar; (Motor) mitter se in movimento/marcha -sch-; startar; accender se; angesprungen kommen: venir saltante '''anspritzen asperger; (mit Kot) sparger de fango '''Anspruch ~ auf: derecto a; (erhobener) pretention, revindication; hohe Ansprüche stellen: esser (multo) exigente; auf et. ~ machen: pretender a/reclamar alique; ~ geltend machen: facer valer un proprie derecto; j-n in ~ nehmen: occupar alicuno; ganz in ~ nehmen: preoccupar, absorber '''anspruchslos modeste, sin pretention '''Anspruchslosigkeit modestia '''anspruchsvoll exigente, pretentiose '''anspucken sputar/spuer contra; conspuer '''anspülen impeller al terra/ripa '''anstacheln piccar; fig stimular, incitar, instigar '''Anstalt stabilimento, institution, instituto; (Schule) schola; (Heim) asylo; (Heil~) sanatorio; ~en machen: preparar se; prender mesuras; keine ~ machen: non facer mention (de) '''Anstand (Benehmen) bon manieras Pl; (Schicklichkeit) decoro, decentia, convenientias Pl; (Jagd: Lauer): insidia, imboscada; ~ nehmen zu: hesitar a '''Anstandsbesuch visita de ceremonia '''Anstandsdame chaperon sch- (F), dama/seniora de compania '''Anstandsgefühl tacto, sentimento del convenientias, delicatessa '''anstandshalber per convenientia/delicatessa, pro esser amabile, pro forma (L) '''anstandslos sin hesitation; (frei) liberemente '''Anstandsregel etiquetta '''anstandswidrig inconveniente, indecente '''anstarren reguardar fixemente; fixar '''anstatt in vice/loco de; ~ meiner: in mi loco; Bw ~ daß, ~ zu: in vice de (mit Infinitiv) '''anstaunen reguardar stupefacte, admirar '''anstechen piccar; (Nadel) punger; (Faß) perciar '''anstecken (befestigen) poner, mitter, attachar -sch- con un spinula; (anzünden) accender; Med infectar, contagiar -dzh-; fig contaminar; Su (Lampe) accendimento '''ansteckend infectiose, contagiose -dzh- '''Ansteckung infection; (durch Berührung) contagion; contamination '''Ansteckungsherd foco infectiose/de infection '''anstehen (warten) facer cauda; (Gestein) afflorar; (zaudern) hesitar; (passen) convenir; j-m ~: ir ben; (Schuld) accumular se; ~ lassen: differer; (Zahlung) pagar plus tarde '''ansteigen ascender, montar '''ansteigend ascendente, scarpate '''anstellen (anlehnen) adorsar, placiar/poner contra; (in Amt) ingagiar -dzh-, emplear; (Radio) aperir, accender; (Versuche) facer; sich ~: postar se, facer cauda; sich ~ als ob: finger; Su s. Anstellung '''anstellig habile '''Anstellung empleo, posto, placia(mento) '''Anstellungsprüfung examine de admission '''Anstellungsvertrag contracto (de ingagiamento -dzh-) '''ansteuern vt facer abbordar; vi abbordar '''Anstich punctura; (Faß) perciamento '''Anstieg montata, ascension, fig progresso '''anstieren reguardar con oculos disorbitate '''anstiften causar, provocar; j-n zu et. ~: instigar, incitar, subornar, excitar alicuno ad alique; Techn incaviliar, clavar '''Anstifter instigator, autor, fautor '''Anstiftung instigation, incitamento; Jur subornation '''anstimmen intonar, dar le tono '''Anstoss|Anstoß (Anprall) choc sch-, impacto; Fußb prime colpo de pede; (Antrieb) impulso, inpeto; (Ärgernis) scandalo (geben, erregen: causar); ~ nehmen: offender/scandalisar se; ohne ~: currentemente, sin obstaculo/difficultate; Stein des ~es: petra de scandalo '''anstossen|anstoßen vt pulsar (contra); (Gläser) choccar sch-, toccar; Fußb dar le prime colpo de pede; vi (angrenzen) confinar, esser contigue, toccar se; mit der Zunge ~: balbutiar, zezear; fig causar scandalo '''anstossend|anstoßend contigue, adjacente; (Land) vicin '''anstrahlen (Gebäude usw) illuminar; radiar, exclarar '''anstreben aspirar a, ambitionar, mirar a; vi gegen et. ~: luctar contra alique '''anstreichen (anmalen) pinger, (mit Firnis) vernissar; (Fehler usw) marcar, signalar; das werde ich dir ~: io te lo facera pagar '''Anstreicher pictor (de faciadas), vernissator '''anstrengen (ermüden) fatigar; (Prozeß) intentar; (Geist) tender; s-e Kräfte ~: emplear tote su energia(s); sich ~: effortiar se (de); angestrengt arbeiten: laborar intensemente '''anstrengend fatigante, fatigose '''Anstrengung effortio, fatiga '''Anstrich pictura; (Farbe) tinctura; (Firnis) vernisse; (Anschein) apparentia; sich den ~ geben: dar se aeres (de); (Bogenstrich) Mus colpo de arco '''anstricken (Strümpfe) vt adjunger per tricotar; sarcir, reparar, poner un nove talon '''Ansturm assalto; (Andrang) affluentia '''anständig decente, decorose; (ehrbar) honeste, respectabile '''Anständigkeit decentia, honestate '''anstössig|anstößig choccante sch-, scandalose, indecente, inconveniente '''anstückeln adjunger (un pecia), repeciar '''anstücken adjunger (un pecia), repeciar '''anstürmen ~ gegen: assalir, assaltar, attaccar; fig angestürmt kommen: arrivar como le vento; avantiar impetuosemente '''Ansuchen demanda, requesta, petition; (eiliges ~) instantia ansuchen (bei, j-m) um et. ~ demandar alique de alicuno; sollicitar alicuno pro alique; peter/requirer alique de alicuno '''ansässig residente, domiciliate, establite; sich ~ machen: establir/stabilir se; fixar residentia '''antasten toccar, tanger, palpar; (verletzen) leder; (Ehre) offender; (Leben) attentar a '''Anteil parte, portion; (zu bezahlen) quota; (Gewinn) participation; interesse; (Mitgefühl) sympathia; ~ nehmen: participar in; fig sympathisar con '''anteilmässig|anteilmäßig pro rata, proportional '''Anteilnahme interesse, sympathia '''Anteilschein bono de participation; (Aktie) action '''Antenne antenna '''Antennenmast mast de antenna '''Anthrazit anthracite '''anthrazithaltig anthracitose '''Anthropologe anthropologo, anthropologista '''Anthropologie anthropologia '''anthropologisch anthropologic '''Anthroposoph anthroposopho '''Antialkoholiker antialcoholico '''Antibiotikum antibiotico '''Antichrist Antichristo, antichristo; Adj antichristian '''antik antique '''Antike antiquitate '''Antilope antilope '''antimagnetisch antimagnetic '''Antimon antimonio, stibio '''Antipode antipode '''Antiqua Typ littera/typo/character roman '''Antiquar antiquario '''Antiquariat antiquariato; (Buchhandl.) libreria de occasion '''antiquarisch de occasion, de secunde mano '''Antiquitäten Pl antiquitates, antiqualias, vetulerias '''Antiquitätenhändler antiquario '''Antisemit antisemita '''Antisemitentum antisemitismo '''antisemitisch antisemitic '''Antisemitismus antisemitismo '''Antithese antithese '''antithetisch antithetic '''Antlitz facie, visage '''antraben poner se al trotto; angetrabt kommen: arrivar/venir al trotto '''Antrag (Vorschlag) proposition; (Anerbieten) offerta; (Gesuch) demanda, requesta; (Heirats~) demanda de mano; (Parl.) motion; (Abänderungs~) emendamento; Jur petition; e- n ~ stellen: facer/presentar un proposition/resp. demanda, requesta '''antragen proponer, offerer, requirer '''Antragsteller requirente, proponente, proponitor; Jur petitionero, requirente '''antreffen incontrar, trovar '''antreiben impeller; (anregen) instigar, stimular, incitar; (Maschine) actionar; (Motor) propeller, mover '''antreten vi alinear se, presentar se; vt (Reise) comenciar; (Beweis) dar, fornir, producer; (Erbschaft) adir; (Amt) entrar in; den Rückzug ~: retraher se; batter le retraite (F); zum Kampf ~: entrar in combatto; Su alineamento '''Antrieb Fahrz propulsion; Techn impulso; Phys inpeto; fig instigation, impulsion, incitation, motivo; aus eigenem ~: motu proprio (L), de su/mi/tu usw proprie movimento/impulso; aus freiem ~: spontaneemente '''Antriebskraft fortia motor '''Antriebsmaschine machina motor '''Antriebsriemen corregia de transmission/commando '''Antriebsscheibe (svw Riemenscheibe) polea '''Antriebswelle arbore de transmission/commando, arbore motor '''antrinken sich e-n Rausch ~: inebriar se '''Antritt (Amts~) entrata; (Beginn) comenciamento, initio; ~ e-r Reise: partita; ~ e-r Erbschaft: adition; succession '''Antrittsbesuch visita de introduction/presentation; j-m e-n ~ machen: presentar se ad alicuno '''Antrittsrede discurso inaugural (bei Aufnahme: de reception) '''antun (anziehen) mitter; j-m Ehre (resp. Gewalt, Schande) ~: facer honor/resp. violentia, vergonia; j-m et. Böses/Gutes ~: facer mal/ben ad alicuno; sich et. ~: suicidar se; sich Zwang ~: constringer se '''Antwort responsa; (Gegen~) replica; in ~ auf: responsive a; um ~ wird gebeten: responsa, per favor '''antworten responder, replicar (auf: a) '''Antwortkarte carta-responsa, carta postal con responsa pagate '''Antwortschein coupon(F)-responsa, bono pro responsa '''Antwortschreiben responsa '''anvertrauen confider (un cosa ad un persona) '''anverwandt apparentate '''anwachsen crescer; (Wurzel schlagen) prender radice, radicar; fig augmentar, crescer; (Betrag) ~ auf: amontar a; (sU) crescimento, augmento '''Anwalt advocato; (Sachwalter) procurator, mandatario; fig defensor '''Anwaltschaft advocatura '''Anwaltskammer camera del advocatos '''anwandeln arrivar, venir; mich wandelt dit Lust an: il me veni/prende le invidia '''Anwandlung (Laune usw) velleitate; Med accesso, attacco '''Anwartschaft expectation; (Recht) derecto (auf: a); candidatura '''anweisen (angeben) indicar; (belehren) inseniar, instruer; (befehlen) ordinar; (zuweisen) assignar; (Geld) mandar; (beauftragen) incargar '''Anweisung indication, directiva, instruction, assignation; (Gutschein) bono; (Post) mandato, giro (I), cheque tsch- (E), ordine de pagamento '''anwendbar applicabile (auf: a), practicabile; (brauchbar) utile, utilisabile; (allgemein ~) de application universal '''Anwendbarkeit application, applicabilitate, practicabilitate '''anwenden emplear, usar, applicar, practicar; nützlich ~: facer bon uso (de); (Gewalt, Mittel) recurrer (a); sich ~ lassen: applicar se '''Anwendung empleo, uso, application, utilisation '''Anwendungsbereich campo de application '''Anwendungsklausel clausula applicabile '''Anwendungsweise Su modo de empleo '''anwerben Mil u. Mar listar, inlistar, inrolar, recrutar; (Arbeiter) ingagiar '''Anwerbung (in)listamento, inrolamento, recrutamento, ingagiamento -dzh- '''anwerfen (Motor) mitter in marcha -sch-; Su (le) mitter/poner in marcha '''Anwesen proprietate, terreno '''anwesend presente; die ~en: le auditorio, le assistentia; persönlich ~ sein: facer acto de presentia; verehrte ~e!: Senioras e Seniores! '''Anwesenheit presentia '''Anwesenheitsgelder marcas Pl de presentia '''anwidern j-n ~: repugnar ad alicuno; disgustar alicuno '''Anwohner (Nachbar) vicino; (e-s Flußes) rivierano '''Anwohnerin (Nachbar) vicina; (e-s Flußes) rivierana '''Anwurf (prime) jecto; Arch stucco; (Spiel) prime lanceamento; fig imputation calumniose; insulto, ultrage '''anwurzeln radicar, prender radice, lancear radices; s. angewurzelt '''anwärmen calefacer (legiermente -dzh-), precalefacer '''Anwärter aspirante (al grado de), candidato; (Thron~) pretendente (auf: a) '''Anzahl numero; (Menge) quantitate; e-e ~ (auch): alicun ... '''anzahlen pagar a conto '''Anzahlung pagamento a conto; prime pagamento/rata; (Vorschuß) avantia '''anzapfen (Faß) perciar; (Baum, Harz) resinar, terebrar; fig j-n ~: mendicar un presto de alicuno; extorquer pecunia ab alicuno; (Teich) escolar '''Anzeichen signo; (deutl.) indicio; Med symptoma; (Vorbote) presagio, omine '''anzeichnen marcar, notar, annotar; (zeichnen) designar '''Anzeige annuncio, aviso (aufgeben: poner, inserer); (bei Behörde) declaration; (warnend) advertimento; (Dieb usw) denunciation; (amtl.) notification; (Todes~) participation, annuncio mortuari '''anzeigen annunciar, avisar, declarar, advertir, denunciar, notificar; (Schluß, Thermometer) marcar, indicar '''Anzeigenblatt folio/jornal de annuncios '''Anzeigenbüro officio/agentia de publicitate '''Anzeigenteil annuncios Pl '''Anzeigepflicht declaration obligatori '''Anzeiger denunciator, delator; (Sport, Mil) marcator; Techn indicator; (Zeitung) jornal '''anzetteln ordir, fig machinar '''anziehen (ziehen) traher, tirar; (spannen) tender; (Beweise) adducer; (in sich aufnehmen) absorber; (et. an sich ziehen) attraher; (Kleider) mitter (se), sich ~: vestir se; (Schraube) stringer; vi (Preise) augmentar; (Auto) startar '''anziehend attrahente, attractive '''Anziehungskraft fortia de attraction; fig charme sch- (F), incantamento '''Anzug (Tracht) costume; (Kleid) habito; (Annäherung) approche -sch-; in ~e sein: esser imminente; (Gewitter) approchar -sch-, approximar se '''anzweifeln mitter/poner in dubita '''anzüglich allusive, insinuatori; (persönl.) personal, offensive; ~e Redensart: allusion offensive, irrision '''Anzüglichkeit allusion offensive, irrision '''anzünden accender; (Haus usw) incendiar, poner foco (a); Su accension '''Anzünder (Person) accensor; (Brandstifter) incendiario; (Feuerzeug) accenditor '''Anämie anemia '''anöden enoiar '''apart particular, singular, original, exquisite '''Aperitif aperitivo '''Apfel malo, pomo; in den sauren ~ beißen: glutir le pilula '''Apfelbaum maliero, pomiero '''Apfelkuchen torta de malos '''Apfelmost (musto de) cidra '''Apfelmus purée (F) de malos '''Apfelsaft succo de malos '''Apfelschimmel cavallo gris maculate '''Apfelsine orange (F) '''Apfelsinenbaum orangiero -dzh- '''Apfelsinenlimonade orangiada -dzh- '''Apfelsinensaft succo de orange -dzh- '''Apfelsäure acido malic '''Apfelwein cidra '''Aphorismus aphorismo '''aphoristisch aphoristic '''Apokryphen Pl apocryphos '''apokryphisch apocryphe '''Apostel apostolo '''Apostelamt apostolato '''Apostelgeschicte Actos del Apostolos '''apostolisch apostolic '''Apostroph apostropho '''Apostrophe apostrophe '''apostrophieren apostrophar '''Apotheke pharmacia, apotheca '''Apotheker pharmacista, pharmaceuta, apothecario '''Apothekerbuch codice pharmaceutic '''Apothekerware producto(s) pharmaceutic; droga(s) '''Apparat apparato; Tel telephono; wer ist am ~?: qui parla?; am ~ bleiben!: tene le linea!, non disligar! '''Apparatur equipamento, installation '''Appell appello; fig proclamation '''Appellant appellante '''Appellation appellation, appello '''Appellationsgericht corte de appello '''appellieren appellar, recurrer '''Appetit appetito '''appetitlich appetitive, appetitose '''Appetitlosigkeit mancantia de appetito '''applaudieren applauder '''Applaus applauso '''Apport apporto '''apportieren apportar; (Hund) apport!, apporta! '''appretieren apprestar '''Appretur appresto '''Aprikose albricoc '''Aprikosenbaum albricochiero '''April april; j-n in den ~ schicken: facer un pisce de april ad alicuno '''Aprilscherz pisce de april '''apsidial apsidal '''Apsis apside '''Aquamarin aquamarina; Adj aquamarin '''Aquarell aquarella '''Aquarellmaler aquarellista '''Aquarium aquario '''Ar ar '''Arabeske arabesco '''Arbeit labor, travalio; (Werk) obra; (Schule) exercitio, deber; sich an die ~ machen: poner se al labor; in ~ geben: dar a facer; die ~ einstellen: cessar/suspender le labor; exoperar '''arbeiten laborar, travaliar; (Maschine) functionar, operar; bei welchem Schneider lassen Sie ~?: qui es vostre sartor? '''arbeitend diligente, assidue, laboriose '''Arbeiter laborator, travaliator, obrero; operario; gelernter ~: (Fach~) obrero qualificate/specialisate; geistiger ~: travaliator intellectual; (Tagelöhner) laborator al jorno; jornalero '''Arbeiterausschuss|Arbeiterausschuß committee (E) obrer '''Arbeiteraussperrung lock-out (E) '''Arbeiterausstand exopero '''Arbeiterbewegung movimento obrer '''Arbeiterfrage problema obrer '''Arbeitergewerkschaft syndicato obrer '''Arbeiterin laboratrice, travaliatrice, obrera '''Arbeiterklasse classe obrer '''Arbeitermangel manco de mano de obra '''Arbeiterpartei partito obrer, (in England) partito laborista '''Arbeiterschaft le obreros/operarios, operariato '''Arbeiterstand le obreros/operarios, operariato '''Arbeiterviertel quartiero obrer '''Arbeitgeber empleator, dator de labor, patrono; (in Zssgn.) Adj patronal '''Arbeitgeberschaft patronato '''Arbeitgeberverband association/syndicato patronal '''Arbeitnehmer obrero, operario, empleato salariate '''Arbeitnehmerschaft obreros, operarios, empleatos '''Arbeitnehmerverband association/syndicato del obreros/travaliatores '''arbeitsam laboriose, assidue '''Arbeitsamkeit laboriositate, activitate, assiduitate, diligentia '''Arbeitsamt officio del labor/travalio '''Arbeitsanzug supertoto '''Arbeitsaufnahme reprisa/initio del labor(es) '''Arbeitsbeschaffung creation de (possibilitates) de labor/empleo '''Arbeitsbiene ape obrer '''Arbeitsbuch libretto de labor '''Arbeitsdienst servicio del labor '''Arbeitsdienstpflicht servicio del labor obligatori '''Arbeitseinstellung cessation del labor; exopero '''Arbeitsfeld campo de activitate '''arbeitsfähig valide, capace de laborar '''Arbeitsgang operation, processo '''Arbeitsgemeinschaft cooperation; (Schule) gruppo/communitate/circulo/centro de studios/labor '''Arbeitsgericht tribunal de labor/travalio '''Arbeitshaus domo de correction '''Arbeitskammer camera del labor '''Arbeitskraft capacitate de labor; die Arbeitskräfte: mano de obra '''Arbeitslager campo de labor/travalio '''Arbeitsleistung (Maschine) rendimento '''Arbeitslohn salario, paga, gage (F) '''arbeitslos disoccupate '''Arbeitslosenunterstützung subvention/subsidio(s)/succurso del disoccupatos '''Arbeitslosenversicherung assecurantia contra le disoccupation '''Arbeitsloser disoccupato '''Arbeitslosigkeit disoccupation '''Arbeitsmarkt offertas e demandas de empleo '''Arbeitsminister ministro del labor '''Arbeitsministerium ministerio del labor '''Arbeitsnachweis officio del labor; officio de collocation '''Arbeitspferd cavallo de carga '''arbeitsscheu Adj pigre; Su aversion al labor '''Arbeitsschutz protection del labor '''Arbeitsstätte loco de labor, officina '''Arbeitstag die de labor '''Arbeitsteilung division del labor '''Arbeitsunfall accidente del labor '''arbeitsunfähig invalide, incapace de laborar '''Arbeitsunfähigkeit invaliditate, incapacitate de laborar; inhabilitate (al labor) '''Arbeitsverhältnis stato/conditiones de labor '''Arbeitsweise maniera de laborar; methodo '''Arbeitszeit horas/horario/tempore de labor '''Arbeitszimmer cabinetto de labor; studio '''archaisch archaic '''Archaismus archaismo '''Arche arca; ~ Noah: arca de Noe '''Archipel archipelago '''Architekt architecto '''Architektur architectura '''Archiv archivo '''Archivar archivista '''Archäologe archeologo '''Archäologie archeologia '''Areal area, superficie '''Arena arena '''arg (schlimm) mal; (boshaft) maligne; (Lärm usw) grande, terribile; (Fehler) grave; das ist zu ~: es troppo forte; es zu ~ treiben: abusar, ir troppo longe; nichts ~es finden bei: non vider alicun mal in; im ~en liegen: ir (de) mal (in pejo); Su malignitate '''Arglist astutia, malitia; Jur dolo; (Falschheit) perfidia '''arglistig malitiose, astute, perfide '''arglos ingenue, sin malitia/suspicion '''Arglosigkeit ingenuitate, candor '''Argwohn suspicion '''argwöhnen suspectar '''argwöhnisch suspiciose '''Arie aria; kleine ~ arietta '''Aristokrat aristocrate '''Aristokratie aristocratia '''Aristokratin aristocrata '''aristokratisch aristocratic '''Arithmetik arithmetica '''Arithmetiker arithmetico '''arithmetisch arithmetic '''Arktis regiones arctic, Arctide '''arktisch arctic '''arm povre, paupere; (bedürftig) indigente; ~ machen: impovrir, depauperar; ~ werden: impovrir se; Ärmster: povretto; Ärmste: povretta; ich Armer!: povre me! Arm bracio, brachio (reichen: dar); ~ in ~: bracio in bracio; in die ~e schließen: imbraciar; j-m unter die ~e greifen: fig dar un adjuta ad alicuno Arm- Adj brachial '''Armatur armatura '''Armaturenbrett (Auto) quadro/tabuliero de instrumentos '''Armband bracialetto '''Armbanduhr horologio-bracialetto '''Armbinde (Schlinge) charpa sch-; (Erkennungszeichen) bracial; (Verband) Med ligatura '''Armbrust arcoballista '''Armbrustschütze arcoballistero '''armdick del grossor de un bracio '''Armee armea, exercitio '''Armeebefehl ordine (del die) del armea '''Armeekorps corps (F) de armea '''Armenanstalt asylo/hospicio del povres; domo/establimento de caritate '''Armenbüchse cassetta del povres/pro le almosnas '''Armenfürsorge auxilio social/al povres '''Armenhaus domo/casa/asylo del povres '''Armenpflege assistentia public/social al povres '''Armenpfleger almosnero '''Armesünderglocke campana de(l) agonia '''Armesündermiene aere de condemnato/delinquente '''armieren armar, equipar (mit: de) '''Armierung armamento, equipamento '''Armlehne bracio (de confortabile), appoio de cubito '''Armleuchter candelabro; (kleiner) candeliero a brancas '''armlos sin bracios '''Armreif s. Armring '''Armreifen s. Armring '''Armring bracialetto, (Armband: br. large; Armreif: br. ronde; Armspange: br. aperte) '''Armschiene (am Harnisch) bracial '''armselig misere, povre, meschin, pietose '''Armseligkeit stato pietose, povressa, meschinitate '''Armsessel sedia/chaise (F) a bracios '''Armstuhl sedia/chaise (F) a bracios '''Armsünderglocke campana de(l) agonia '''Armut povressa, miseria, indigentia '''Armutszeugnis certificato/attestation de povressa; fig sich ein ~ ausstellen: monstrar/provar su incapacitate/ignorantia '''Armvoll braciata '''Aroma aroma, aromate '''aromatisch aromatic '''Arrest arresto; (Haft) detention, prision; (Schiff) embargo '''Arrestant detenito, prisionero '''Arrestlokal local de detention '''Arrestzelle cella de dentention; carcere '''arretieren arrestar, apprehender '''arrogant arrogante '''Arroganz arrogantia '''Arsch vulg culo '''Arsen arsenico '''Arsenal arsenal '''arsenhaltig arsenical '''Art (~ u. Weise) maniera, modo, faction, guisa; (Gattung) specie, genere; nach Wiener Art: ŕ la viennese; aus der ~ schlagen: degenerar '''arteigen proprie del racia '''arten ~ nach: resimilar a; tener de '''Arterie arteria; Adj arterial '''Arterienverkalkung arteriosclerosis '''artesisch artesian; ~er Brunnen: puteo artesian '''artfremd estranier al racia; exotic '''artig gentil, cortese; (höfl.) polite, civil; (Kind) bon, sage -dzh-; (niedl.) bellette '''Artigkeit gentilessa, cortesia, politessa '''Artikel articulo (führen: tener, vender); Gram bestimmter, resp. unbestimmter ~: articulo definite, resp. indefinite '''Artikelschreiber articulista '''Artikulation articulation '''artikulieren articular '''Artillerie artilleria; (Feld~) artilleria de campania; (reitende ~) artilleria a cavallo '''Artillerist artillerista '''Artischocke artichoc '''Artist acrobata '''Artistin acrobata '''artistisch acrobatic; fig virtuose; auch: Su artista; Adj artistic '''Arznei medicina; (Heilm.) remedio '''Arzneibuch codice, pharmacopeia '''Arzneikunde pharmacologia, pharmaceutica '''Arzneikunst pharmacologia, pharmaceutica '''Arzneilehre pharmacologia '''Arzneimittel medicamento '''Arzneitrank potion; (Krankentee) tisana '''Arzneiware producto pharmaceutic '''Arzt medico, doctor '''As (Kartenspiel) asse; Mus la-bemolle '''Asbest asbesto '''Aschbecher cineriera; portacinere(s) '''aschblond blonde cinerate '''Asche cinere; in ~ legen: reducer a cineres '''Ascheimer cassa/situla de scopatura; cineriero '''Aschenbahn pista de cinere '''Aschenbecher cineriera; portacinere(s) '''Aschenbrödel Cinerella '''Ascheneimer cassa/situla de scopatura; cineriero '''Aschenkraut Bot cineraria '''Aschenkrug urna cinerari '''Aschenputtel Cinerella '''Aschensalz sal alcalin '''Aschenurne urna cinerari '''Aschermittwoch mercuridi del cineres '''aschfarbig cinerose, cinerate; gris cinerate '''aschgrau cinerose, cinerate; gris cinerate '''Askese ascese, ascetismo '''Asket asceta '''asketisch ascetic '''asozial asocial, insociabile '''Asphalt asphalto, bitumine '''Asphaltarbeiter asphaltator '''asphaltieren asphaltar '''Asphaltpflaster pavimento asphaltate '''Aspirin aspirina '''Assel asello; (Tausendfüßler) scolopendra '''Assessor assessor, adjuncto '''Assistent assistente '''Assistentin assistenta '''Assistenzarzt medico assistente; Mil locotenente-medico, resp. adjuta-major '''Ast ramo, branca; (im Holz) nodo; sich e-n ~ lachen: torquer se de rider '''Aster Bot astere '''Asthma asthma '''Asthmatiker asthmatico '''asthmatisch asthmatic '''astigmatisch astigmatic '''Astigmatismus astigmatismo '''Astrologe astrologo '''Astrologie astrologia '''astrologisch astrologic '''Astronom astronomo '''Astronomie astronomia '''astronomisch astronomic '''Astrophysik astrophysica '''Astwerk ramage, brancage '''Asyl asylo; fig refugio '''Asylrecht derecto de asylo '''Asymmetrie asymmetria '''asymmetrisch asymmetric '''Atelier (Künstler) studio; (Werkst.) officina, laboratorio '''Atem halito; (Atmen) respiration; (Hauch) sufflo; ~ holen: (schöpfen) respirar; außer ~: foras de halito; außer ~ kommen: anhelar, perder halito; wieder zu ~ kommen: reprender halito; in e-m ~: toto de un halito; nach ~ ringen: respirar con difficultate '''atemberaubend sensational; que face perder halito '''Atembeschwerde difficultate de respiration; asthma, suffocation '''Atemgymnastik gymnastica respiratori '''Atemholen respiration '''atemlos foris de halito; anhelante '''Atemlosigkeit anhelation '''Atemnot difficultate de respiration; suffocationes Pl '''Atempause pausa; momento de arresto '''Atemzug sufflo; letzter ~: ultime sufflo/suspiro '''Atemübung exercitio respiratori '''Atheismus atheismo '''Atheist atheista '''atheistisch athee, atheista '''Athlet athleta '''Athletik athletica, athletismo '''athletisch athletic '''Atlas (Landkarten) atlas, atlante; (Seiden~) satin '''atlasartig satinate '''atmen respirar; Su respiration '''Atmosphäre atmosphera; fig ambiente '''atmosphärisch atmospheric; ~e Störungen: perturbationes atmospheric '''Atmung respiration '''Atmungs Atmungs-: (in Zssgn.) Adj respiratori, de respiration '''Atmungsorgan organo/apparato respiratori '''Atmungsorgane organos/apparato respiratori '''Atom atomo '''Atomantrieb propulsion atomic '''atomar atomic, nuclear '''Atombombe bomba atomic '''Atomenergie energia atomic/nucleari '''Atomforscher atomista '''Atomforschung recercas Pl atomic '''Atomgewicht peso atomic '''atomisieren atomisar '''Atomkern nucleo del atomo '''Atommeiler reactor/pila atomic '''Atommüll residuos atomic '''Atomphysik physica nuclear '''Atomspaltung fission nuclear '''Atomversuch experimento atomic '''Atomwaffe arma atomic '''Atomwissenschaftler atomista '''Atomzeitalter era atomic '''Atomzertrümmerung disintegration atomic '''Attaché attaché (F) '''Attentat attentato '''Attentäter attentator; autor de un attentato '''Attest attestation, certificato '''attestieren attestar, certificar '''Attikawohnung appartamento attic '''attisch Arch attic '''Attraktion attraction '''Attrappe (Schaupackung) objecto simulate; articulo facticie '''Attribut attributo '''attributiv attributive '''Au prateria, (Wiese) prato au! au! ai! '''auch anque, etiam, alsi, tamben; ~ nicht (nicht einmal): ni mesmo; nicht nur .., sondern ~: non solmente .., ma anque/sed etiam; er hat keine Freude, wir ~ nicht: ille non ha placer, ni nos ha (un tal); das ~ noch: isto ancora; ich ~ nicht: anque io non, tampoco io; wenn ~: ben que; ~ wenn: mesmo si; so groß er ~ ist: quantocunque grande ille es; wie dem ~ sei; qualcunque es/sia le cosa '''Audienz audientia (erteilen: dar) '''Audionröhre (Radio) lampa de audion, valvula detectori '''Auditorium auditorio '''Aue prateria, (Wiese) prato '''Auerhahn (tetraon) urogallo '''Auerhenne urogallina '''Auerochse uro(bove) '''auf (örtlich) super, sur; (in) in; (gegen) verso; (in, nach) a; (von einer Seite ~ die andere) per; in Bezug ~: relative a; (zeitlich) verso, a, pro, in, durante; ~ den Abend: verso le vespere; Adv ~ sein: esser aperte levate; ~ und ab: de alto a basso; (hin u. her) de hic ad ibi; supra e infra; auf!: vamos!; Bw ~ daß: pro que '''aufarbeiten (Kleider) renovar; (vollenden) finir, ultimar '''aufatmen respirar (liberemente); fig sentir se alleviate '''aufbahren deponer in le feretro; (Sarg) deponer sur le catafalco; (in die Trauerkapelle) deponer in le cappella ardente '''Aufbau construction; Techn montage; (Gliederung) disposition, structura; Geol, Chem formation; Med synthese; Arch superstructura; fig organisation '''aufbauen construer; (errichten) eriger, montar, organisar '''aufbauend constructive (a. fig); Med reconstituente, anabolic '''aufbauschen inflar, fig exaggerar '''Aufbauschule schola de perfectionamento '''Aufbauwerk obra de reconstruction '''Aufbauwille voluntate constructive '''aufbegehren protestar (contra), irritar se; vt desirar, postular '''aufbehalten guardar; (Augen usw) tener aperte; (Hut) remaner coperte '''aufbeissen|aufbeißen aperir/rumper con le dentes '''aufbekommen succeder (ad) aperir; (Aufgabe) haber a facer '''aufbereiten (Bergbau) Erze: laborar, preparar; naß: lavar '''Aufbereitung preparation, lavage '''aufbessern meliorar; (Gehalt) augmentar '''Aufbesserung melioration, augmentation, augmento '''aufbewahren guardar, conservar; (für später) reservar; zu Aufbewahren geben: dar in deposito '''Aufbewahrungsgebühr costos de custodia/consigna(tion) '''Aufbewahrungsort s. Aufbewahrungsraum '''Aufbewahrungsraum deposito; (Gepäck) consigna; (Speisen) dispensa, guarda-vivandas; (Kleider) guardaroba; (Café usw) vestiario; (Fahrrad, Auto) garage '''aufbieten (Brautpaar) publicar/leger le bannos (de maritage); (zusammenrufen) convocar; (verkünden) annunciar, proclamar; Mil vocar al armas; (Kräfte) emplear; alles mögliche ~: mover celo e terra; emplear tote le medios '''Aufbietung publication, proclamation; Mil appello al armas; mit ~ aller Kräfte: empleante tote le/su fortias '''aufbinden attachar -sch-, ligar (sur); (losbinden) disligar; j-m et. ~ (e-n Bären ~): facer creder alique ad alicuno, dupar alicuno re alique '''aufblasen turger, inflar; s.a. aufblähen '''aufbleiben (offenbleiben) remaner aperte; (wachen) veliar, vigilar '''aufblicken levar le oculos (verso); fig admirar '''aufblitzen fulgurar; (Reflex) scintillar '''aufblähen inflar; fig sich ~: dar se importantia '''Aufblähung inflamento, inflation, turgescentia '''aufblättern tornar/verter le folios; (Rose) displicar; (beschädigend) exfoliar; sich ~: displicar/aperir se '''aufblühen florescer, florer, aperir se; fig florescer, prosperar; Su florimento, aperimento; fig prosperitate, expansion '''aufbohren forar; Med trepanar '''Aufbohrung apertura de foramines; Med trepanation '''aufbraten re-rostir, rostir de nove; frir; recalefacer '''aufbrauchen consumer; exhaurir; (vollenden) consummar '''aufbrausen effervescer; fig ferver, irritar se, incholerisar se Aufbrausen Chem ebullition, effervescentia; fig irritation, cholera '''aufbrausend effervescente; fig irascibile, impetuose, choleric '''aufbrechen aperir; (gewaltsam) fortiar; (Wild) eventrar; vi (sich öffnen) aperir se; (fortgehen) partir; Mil poner se in marcha -sch- '''aufbringen (öffnen) succeder (ad) aperir; (einführen) introducer; (Geld) procurar, trovar; (Mode) poner in voga; (Gerücht) inventar; (Schiff) capturar; (Kosten) coperir; (in Zorn bringen) incholerisar, irritar; (Truppen) levar '''Aufbruch partita (nach: pro); (Jagd: Eingeweide) entranias Pl; (Acker) aratura '''aufbrühen (Tee) facer bullir '''aufbäumen sich ~: eriger se, cabrar se; fig rebellar/insurger/revoltar se '''aufbügeln repassar (con le ferro) '''aufbürden j-m et. ~: cargar alicuno de alique, imponer alique ad alicuno; (zur Last legen) imputar alique ad alicuno '''aufdecken extender/mitter sur; das Tischtuch ~: poner/mitter le toalia (de tabula); (bloßlegen) discoperir, disvelar '''aufdrehen (Hahn usw) aperir; (Strick) distorquer; (Schraube) disvitar '''aufdringlich importun, obtrusive, moleste '''Aufdringlichkeit importunitate, molestia '''Aufdruck impression; (Titel) titulo; (Marke) supercarga '''aufdrucken imprimer (sur), stampar '''aufdrängen j-m et. ~: imponer alique ad alicuno; importunar alicuno con alique; sich j-m ~: imponer se ad alicuno; intruder se '''aufdrücken imprimer/premer, appoiar (sur); (Siegel) apponer; (öffnen) aperir premente/per premer '''aufeinander (le) un sur/super/post le altere '''Aufeinanderfolge succession, sequentia '''aufeinanderfolgen succeder se '''aufeinanderfolgend successive, consecutive '''aufeinanderhäufen accumular, pilar '''aufeinanderlegen mitter le un sur le altere; superponer '''aufeinanderplatzen s. aufeinanderstoßen '''aufeinanderprallen s. aufeinanderstoßen '''aufeinanderstossen|aufeinanderstoßen interchoccar -sch- se (violentemente), collider '''aufeinandertürmen amassar, accumular '''Aufenthalt (Zug) arresto; (Verspätung) retardo; (Ort des Verweilens) demora, sojorno; (ständiger) domicilio, residentia; ~ nehmen: sojornar '''Aufenthaltsbewilligung s. Aufenthaltserlaubnis '''Aufenthaltserlaubnis permisso de sojorno; permisso/autorisation de residentia '''Aufenthaltsort residentia, domicilio '''auferlegen imponer, injunger; (Strafe a.) infliger; Su imposition, injunction, infliction '''Auferlegung imposition, injunction, infliction '''auferstehen resuscitar, resurger '''Auferstehung resurrection '''auferwecken resuscitar '''Auferweckung resuscitation '''aufessen mangiar -dzh-/eder toto, finir (su repasto), consummar '''auffahren fig irritar se; (zornig werden) irascer; vt Mil poner in position; postar; fam (Speisen) (ap)portar, servir; vi (hinauffahren) ascender, montar; (vorfahren) avantiar, entrar; (plötzlich) supersaltar; (aus dem Schlafe) (re)succuter se; (mit dem Wagen) choccar sch- contra '''auffahrend (hitzig) impetuose; (zornig) irascibile '''Auffahrt (Rampe) rampa; (Autobahn) accesso al autostrata; (in die Höhe) montata, ascension; (Vorbeimarsch) defilada; (feierlich) entrata solemne '''auffallen cader sur; fig attraher le attention; es ist mir nicht aufgefallen: io non lo ha remarcate/percipite; es fällt allgemein auf: il es generalmente remarcate '''auffallend s. auffällig '''auffangen sasir (al volo); (Briefe, Funkspruch, Strahlen) interceptar; (Stoß) amortir; (Signal) captar; (Hieb) parar; (Gruppen) accolliger '''Auffanglager centro de accolligimento '''auffassen comprender, intender, conciper, intelliger; (deuten) interpretar; ~ als: considerar como '''Auffassung conception, interpretation; (Meinung) opinion '''Auffassungsgabe s. Auffassungsvermögen '''Auffassungsvermögen comprension, comprehension, intendimento, intelligentia, facilitate de comprension '''auffindbar trovabile '''auffinden trovar; (Verborgenes) discoperir '''Auffindung (le) trovar; discoperta '''auffischen (a. fig) piscar; retraher ex le aqua '''aufflackern (Licht) avivar se '''aufflammen flammar, flagrar, arder; fig wieder ~: recrudescer '''auffliegen volar in alto, elevar se in volo; (Mine) exploder, saltar (in aere); (Tür) aperir se bruscamente/de un colpo; fig dissolver se, faller, facer fiasco '''auffordern convitar, invitar; (stärker) intimar; (ermahnen) exhortar; (zum Kampf) provocar '''Aufforderung invitation, intimation, exhortation, provocation '''aufforsten reboscar, reforestar, repopular de arbores '''Aufforstung reboscamento, reforestation, repopulation forestal '''auffressen devorar '''auffrischen refrescar; (Anstrich) renovar; fig revivificar '''Auffrischung refrescamento; renovation; revivification '''auffädeln infilar, (trennen) disfilar '''auffällig remarcabile, surprendente, que da in (le) oculo; (Persönlichkeit) conspicue; (anstößig) scandalose; (seltsam) bizarre, estranie, extravagante; (Kleid) vistose '''Auffälligkeit estranitate, conspicuitate, vistositate '''auffärben retinger '''aufführen (Gebäude) construer; (nennen) citar, allegar; Hdl portar/poner in conto; Theat representar; (Zahlen) enumerar; Mus exequer, executar; (Zeugen) producer; sich ~: conducer/comportar se '''Aufführung construction, citation, allegation, representation, enumeration, execution; (Benehmen) conducta, comportamento '''auffüllen reimpler, plenar, replenar; (tanken) prender benzina; facer le pleno '''Aufgabe (Schul~, Arbeit) deber, travalio, labor; (Auftrag) mission; (Gepäck) consigna, expedition, invio; (Verzicht) renunciation, abandono; (Geschäft) liquidation; wegen ~ des Geschäftes: a causa de cessation de commercio; Math problema '''aufgabeln prender con furchetta; infurcar; fig piscar '''Aufgabenbereich functiones Pl '''Aufgabeort loco/station de(l) expedition '''Aufgabeschein recepta '''Aufgang montata; (Treppe) scala; (Gestirne) (le) levar; (Sichöffnen) apertura; (Zutritt) ingresso '''aufgeben (Geschäft) retirar se (del affaires); den Geist ~: render le anima; (Schulaufg., Arbeit) dar; (Gepäck) consignar, expedir; (verzichten) renunciar a, abandonar; (Brief) postar; (Anzeiger) poner, inserer; (Namen, Anschrift) indicar; (Kranke) declarar perdite; j-m et. ~: cargar alicuno de alique; (Rätsel) proponer '''aufgeblasen s. aufblasen; inflate; (dünkelhaft) presumptuose; (hochmütig) superbe, arrogante '''Aufgeblasenheit presumption, superbia, arrogantia '''Aufgebot (zur Ehe) publication del bannos (de maritage); (Regierung) proclamation; Mil levata, mobilisation; (Kräfte) empleo '''aufgebracht s. aufbringen; Adj furiose, inrabiate '''aufgedunsen inflate, turgide, tumide; ~ sein: esser inflate; turgescer, tumer; esser turgide/tumide '''aufgehen (sich öffnen) aperir se; (Geschwür) crepar; (Gestirn) levar se; (Naht) dissuer se; (Haar, Knoten) disfacer se; (Blüte) florer; (aufgebraucht werden) exhaurir se; in Flammen ~: esser/remaner le preda del flammas; esser consumite per le flammas '''aufgehoben s.a. aufheben; gut ~ sein: esser in bon manos '''aufgeklärt Adj fig exclarate, instruite, docte; sin prejudicios/preconceptos '''Aufgeld arrha; (Zuschlag) agio -dzh-, supplemento '''aufgelegt fig disposite; (Schwindel) evidente '''aufgepasst|aufgepaßt aufgepaßt!: attention! '''aufgeregt excitate, nervose '''Aufgeregtheit excitation, nervosismo, nervositate '''Aufgeräumt (Zimmer) rangiate -dzh-; mittite in ordine; fig de bon humor, allegre '''Aufgeräumtheit bon humor, allegressa '''aufgeweckt fig intelligente, eveliate, vive '''aufgeworfen Adj (Lippe) grosse, tumide '''aufgewulstet con protuberantias '''aufgiessen|aufgießen versar sur; (Tee) infunder, facer '''aufgliedern divider, classificar, detaliar '''Aufgliederung division, classification '''aufgraben cavar, aperir (per cavar) '''aufgreifen sasir; (Dieb) apprehender, attrappar; (Nachricht) apprender passante; (Gedanken) profitar de, facer sue; wieder ~: volver super '''Aufguss|Aufguß infusion '''Aufgusstierchen|Aufgußtierchen Pl infusorios '''aufhaben (Hut) haber sur le testa; (offen haben) haber aperte; (Aufgaben) haber a facer studiar '''aufhacken aperir per picco/hacha -sch-/ sarculo; cavar, foder; (Boden) sarcular; (Eis) rumper '''aufhaken prender del unco '''aufhalsen j-m et. ~: imponer alique ad alicuno; imputar ad alicuno le culpa de un altere '''aufhalten (offenh.) tener aperte; (Hand) tender; (zurückh.) retener; (verzögern) retardar; sich ~: (verweilen) restar; (kurz) detener se; (länger) sojornar; sich ~ über: criticar, scandalisar se (de), facer su commentarios super/re '''aufheben levar; (abschaffen) abolir, supprimer; (ungültig machen) annullar; (zeitweise) suspender; (Gesetz) abrogar; (Urteil) cassar; (aufbewahren) guardar; sich ~: compensar se; Su s. Aufhebung '''Aufhebung (le) levar; abolition, suppression, annullation, suspension, abrogation, cassation, conservation; viel ~s von et. machen: facer multe ruito re alique; (Belagerung, Tafel) levamento '''aufheitern serenar, allegrar, animar; (Wetter) exclarar se; Su serenamento, allegressa, animation, exclaramento '''aufhellen clarar, exclarar; fig elucidar '''aufhetzen excitar, incitar, instigar, provocar; (Menge) sublevar, motinar '''aufholen Mar (in die Höhe winden) hissar; (Zeit) reganiar; (Sport) recuperar terreno '''aufhorchen tender le aures; ascoltar (attentemente); esser tote aures '''aufhängen pender, appender, suspender; (am Galgen) affurcar, pender '''Aufhänger (am Rock) banda, cincta, cordon '''aufhäufen amassar, accumular '''Aufhäufung amassamento, accumulation '''aufhören cessar, finir, terminar; da hört doch alles auf!: isto es le culmine!; isto pare impossibile; ohne Aufhören: sin cessar '''aufjauchzen jubilar; jectar critos de allegressa; exultar '''aufjubeln jubilar; jectar critos de allegressa; exultar '''Aufkauf compra, emption; (wucherischer, Hamsterkauf) accaparamento '''aufkaufen comprar, emer; (wucherisch) accaparar '''aufklappbar (Messer) aperibile; (Stuhl) articulate, plicabile; (Auto) discappottabile '''aufklappen (Kragen) levar; (Messer) aperir; (Klappstuhl) plicar; (Verdeck) discappottar '''aufkleben collar, glutinar '''aufklinken aperir (trahente le pessulo) '''aufklären clarar; (Irrtum, Zweifel) exclarar; (Frage) elucidar; (bilden) instruer, informar; (Gelände) recognoscer, explorar; (Wetter) sich ~: exclarar se '''Aufklärer rationalista; Mil explorator; Pol instructor del populo; Flugz avion de recognoscentia/exploration '''Aufklärung exclaramento, information, recognosc/entia,-imento; sexuelle ~: initiation (in le vita) sexual; Zeitalter der ~: seculo philosophic/del lumines '''Aufklärungsfilm (Kulturfilm) film documentari '''aufknacken (Nüsse) rumper; (Geldschrank) fortiar '''aufknoten s. aufknüpfen '''aufknöpfen disbuttonar '''aufknüpfen distachar -sch-, disligar, disfacer, disnodar; (j-n) pender, affurcar '''aufkochen vt facer bullir; vi bullir '''aufkommen realtiar se; fig prosperar; venir/esser in voga; (Zweifel) surger; (genesen) restabilir se; (entstehen) nascer; Mar approximar se; (Glück haben) facer fortuna; successar; (Steuern) entrar, ingressar; ~ für: garantir; responder (de, pro); (sich verbreiten) divulgar se, esser in voga; ~ gegen: concurrer con; ~ lassen: tolerar Aufkommen (Entstehung) nascentia; (Genesung) convalescentia, restabilimento; (Steuern) receptas '''aufkratzen (Wunde) grattar fin al sanguine; (Wolle) cardar '''aufkreischen strider '''aufkrempeln (Wolle) recardar; (Ärmel) plicar a supra '''aufkrempen (Wolle) recardar; (Ärmel) plicar a supra '''Aufkäufer comprator, emptor, accaparator '''aufkündigen j-m (den Dienst) ~ congedar; (Vertrag) denunciar, disdicer se de; (Freundschaft) rumper (con) '''Aufkündigung congedo, denunciation, disdicimento, ruptura '''auflachen laut ~: erumper de risada/riso '''aufladen cargar (sur); wieder ~: Elektr recargar '''Auflader cargator '''Auflage (Steuer) imposto; (e-r Steuer) imposition; Typ tirage; (Ausgabe) edition '''Auflageziffer tirage '''auflassen (offenlassen) lassar aperte; den Hut ~: restar coperte, guardar su cappello; (Grundstück) ceder, transferer '''Auflassung Jur cession, transferimento '''auflauern attender; (feindl.) spiar '''Auflauf attruppamento, concurso de gente; (mit Lärm) tumulto; (Speise) soufflé (F) '''auflaufen (anschwellen) inflar se; (Schiff) arenar; auf e-e Mine ~: toccar un mina; (Summen) accumular se '''aufleben wieder ~: reviver; fig renascer, reanimar se; (Kämpfe, Mil) recrudescer '''Auflegematratze matras de supra '''auflegen poner (sur), mitter, collocar; Tel reponer (le receptor), disligar; (Pflaster) applicar; (Steuer) imponer; (Anleihe) emitter; (Buch) editar; neu ~: reeditar, reimprimer; (Waren) exponer; (Strafe) infliger; Mar comenciar le construction de; sich ~: appoiar se; Su (Pflaster) application '''Auflegung (Pflaster) application '''auflehnen sich ~ gegen: sublevar/insurger se contra; (stützen) appoiar (sich: se); Su s. Auflehnung '''Auflehnung sublevamento, insurrection, rebellion, revolta '''aufleimen collar (sur) '''auflesen recolliger (ab le solo); (Ähren) spicileger '''aufleuchten resplender, brillar, relucer '''aufliefern expedir, consignar '''Auflieferung expedition, consignation '''aufliegen jacer supra/sur; (Ware) esser exponite; (Buch, Liste) esser aperte; Med sich ~: vulnerar/excoriar se jacente '''auflockern mollir, disserrar; (Federbett) succuter; (Sitten) relaxar '''Auflockerung relaxation, relaxamento; (Erde) amollimento, excavation '''auflodern inflammar se; (Flamme) levar se; ascender; fig arder '''auflösbar (dis)solubile; Math resolubile '''Auflösbarbarkeit (dis)solubilitate, resolubilitate '''auflösen (Knoten usw) disligar, disnodar, disfacer; (Math, Bruch) reducer; (Gleichung, Rätsel) resolver; (Ehe, Versammlung, Chem) dissolver; (Flüssigkeit) diluer; Phys disaggregar; (zersetzen) disorganisar, decomponer; (Geschäft) liquidar: Mil sich ~ fluchtartig: disbandar se; sich in Wohlgefallen ~: finir ben pro totos/omnes '''Auflösung disligamento, disnodamento; reduction, solution, dissolution, dilution, disaggregation, decomposition, liquidation, disbandamento '''Auflösungszeichen Mus bequadro '''aufmachen (öffnen) aperir; (Knoten) disfacer, disligar; (Flasche) discorcar, aperir; (darbieten) presentar; sich ~: poner se in marcha -sch- '''Aufmachung (Ware) presentation '''Aufmarsch Mil defilata; (zum Kampf) concentration, displicamento '''aufmarschieren defilar; concentrar/displicar se '''aufmeisseln|aufmeißeln aperir con (le) cisello; Med trepanar '''aufmerken prestar attention (a) '''aufmerksam attente (a), attentive (a); j-n auf et. ~ machen: facer remarcar alique ad alicuno; facer alicuno attente super/re alique; vocar le attention de alicuno super/re alique '''Aufmerksamkeit attention (erweisen: prestar); die ~ auf sich ziehen: attraher le attention super/sur se '''aufmontieren montar '''aufmucken fam resister (a), rebellar se (contra) '''aufmuntern animar, incoragiar -dzh- '''Aufmunterung incoragiamento -dzh- '''aufnageln ~ auf: clavar sur '''Aufnahme reception; (Gast) accolligimento; (Schule) admission; (Kind) adoption; (Geld) impresto; Phot photographia; (Film) prisa de vista; (Röntgen~) radiographia; (Ton~) registration; in ~ bringen (resp. kommen): poner venir in voga; Phys absorption; (Warenlager) inventario; (Topographie) agrimensura, relevamento '''Aufnahmebedingung condition de admission '''aufnahmefähig admissibile; (geistig) intelligente, receptive, sensibile, capace de intendimento; (Markt)) esser grande consumitor (de) '''Aufnahmefähigkeit admissibilitate, intelligentia, capacitate de intendimento, capacitate de consumo/consumption '''aufnehmen levar; (Kleid, Masche usw) relevar; (Faden, Gespräch) wieder ~: reprender; (in Schulen usw) admitter; (empfangen) reciper, accolliger; (fassen) continer, (fig verstehen) comprender; (auslegen) interpretar; (Verbindung) establir; (Kampf) acceptar; (borgen) prender un presto, imprestar; (Hypoth.) prender, gravar (con); (Anleihe) contraher, negotiar; (auf Platte, Band) registrar; (Waren) consumer, absorber; Phot facer/prender un photo(graphia); (filmen) filmar; in sich ~: assimilar se; es mit j-m ~: mesurar se con alicuno aufnötigen imponer, obligar ad acceptar '''aufnähen suer sur '''aufopfern sacrificar '''aufopfernd plen de abnegation, abnegate '''Aufopferung abnegation, sacrificio '''aufpacken cargar (sur); (aufmachen) disfacer '''aufpassen prestar attention, esser attente, attender; paß auf!: attention!; auf j-n ~: prender cura de; (auflauern) spiar '''Aufpasser guarda, surveliante; (verächtlich, Spion) spia '''aufpeitschen fig agitar, excitar, instigar '''aufpflanzen plantar, arborar; (aufhissen) hissar; (Bajonett) mitter al cannon '''aufpfropfen Bot ~ auf: graffar sur '''aufpicken beccar; (öffnen) aperir a colpos de becco '''aufplatzen erumper, crepar '''aufplustern (Vögel) eriger le plumas; fig sich ~: fanfaronar '''aufpolieren (re)polir; dar nove lustro/brillantia a '''aufpolstern (re)borrar '''Aufprall choc sch-; (Stein, Geschoß) ricochet -sch- '''aufprallen ~ auf: choccar -sch-/dar contra; ricochet(t)ar -sch- '''aufprobieren probar, essayar '''aufprägen imprimer, stampar (sur) '''aufpumpen (Reifen) inflar '''aufputschen excitar, irritar, sublevar '''Aufputz (ad) ornamento '''aufputzen adornar, parar '''aufpäppeln elevar/allactar con le biberon '''aufquellen ejacular; (Pflanze) aperir se; (anschwellen) vi inflar se, vt inflar '''aufraffen recolliger/levar (precipitatemente); (Kleider) relevar, replicar vt; sich ~: relevar (bruscamente); fig recolliger tote su fortias/corage '''aufragen altiar se, elevar se, surger '''aufrauhen Techn asperar, cardar '''Aufrauhung asperitate '''aufrechnen contar; compensar (gegen: per) '''Aufrechnung compensation; conto, balancio '''aufrecht recte; (stehen) stante; fig honeste, sincer, integre; (Haltung) correcte '''aufrechterhalten mantener '''Aufrechterhaltung mantenimento '''aufregen agitar, excitar; sich ~: emover se, agitar se; (erzürnen) irascer '''aufregend emotionante, excitante '''Aufregung agitation, excitation, emotion '''Aufreiben (Wunde) excoriar fricante; (Kräfte) minar, consumer, ruinar; Mil destruer; sich ~: consumer/extenuar se '''aufreibend extenuante '''aufreihen rangiar -dzh-; (Perlen) infilar '''aufreissen|aufreißen vt (öffnen) aperir violentemente/con violentia; (Schienen, Pflaster) eveller, disfacer; (Plan) traciar, designar; (Kleid) diveller, lacerar; vi crepar, finder se; (Naht) dissuer '''aufreizen provocar, incitar, irritar '''aufreizend provocative, irritante '''Aufreizung provocation, incitation, irritation '''aufrichtbar erigibile, realtiabile, elevabile '''aufrichten eriger, realtiar, elevar, poner recte; (Herrsch.) stabilir; (trösten) consolar; sich ~: eriger se; fig reprender corage '''aufrichtig sincer, franc '''Aufrichtigkeit sinceritate, franchitia '''aufriegeln aperir le pessulo '''Aufriss|Aufriß (äußere Ansicht) elevation; (Skizze) schizzo (I); Geom projection '''aufrollen inrolar; (entfalten) disrolar, evolver; (fig, Frage) abbordar un problema; (Haare) buclar, anellar; (Mil, Front, von der Seite her) attaccar de flanco '''Aufruf appello; (öffentl.) proclamation, manifesto; (Aufforderung) intimation, exhortation; Jur citation; ~ zu: appello a '''aufrufen appellar, convocar, citar; die Namen ~: facer le appello '''Aufruhr tumulto; (Aufstand) revolta, insurrection, motin '''aufrunden rotundar a supra '''aufräumen mitter in ordine, rangiar -dzh-; (wegräumen) dis(in)combrar; unter dem Personal ~ (a. Pol): epurar le personal; (freimachen) dis(em)barassar; fig mit et. ~: facer tabula rase '''Aufräumungsarbeiten labores de disincombramento '''aufrücken Mil serrar le rangos/filas; ~ zu: ascender (in grado), esser promovite (a) '''aufrühren revolver, remover, agitar (a. fig); (Volk) revoltar, sublevar, motinar; (Leidenschaft, Streit) excitar, attisar '''Aufrührer rebello, insurgito, seditioso '''aufrührerisch rebelle, seditiose, revolutionari, subversive '''aufrüsten (re)armar '''Aufrüstung (re)armamento '''aufrütteln succuter; (wecken) eveliar; fig animar '''aufsagen recitar, dicer; (absagen) disdicer '''Aufsatz (Schul~) (exercitio de) redaction, composition; (Säulen~) capitello; (in Zeitungen) articulo; Lit essayo, studio; (Tafel~) servicio, pecia de centro; (Möbel) guarnitura '''aufsaugen suger; Chem absorber; (durch Saugen) aspirar; (öffnen) aperir sugente/per suger '''Aufsaugung absorption '''aufscharren (ex)cavar grattante/per grattar; disinterrar '''aufschauen levar le oculos (zu: verso) '''aufscheuchen facer fugir, espaventar '''aufschichten pilar; Geol stratificar '''aufschieben pulsar, aperir pulsante; (Termin) ajornar, differer, remitter (auf: a) '''aufschiessen|aufschießen ascender/elevar se (rapidemente, bruscamente); Bot crescer rapidemente '''Aufschlag (Fall) cadita; (Geschoß, Stein) impacto; (Rock) reverso; (Preis) augmentation; (Tennis) servicio; (Steuer) supertaxa, imposto additional; (Zuschlag) supplemento; Mil ricochet -sch-; (Taschen~) pannetto '''aufschlagen (Augen) levar; (Buch) aperir; (Ärmel) plicar a supra; (Bett) montar; (befestigen) fixar; (Tür) fortiar; (Zelt) plantar, eriger, montar; auf einen Preis ~: augmentar un precio per ..; vi collider, dar contra '''Aufschlagzünder mecha -sch- percutente/de percussion '''aufschliessen|aufschließen aperir (al clave); vi serrar le rangos/filas '''aufschlitzen finder; (Bauch) eventrar '''Aufschluss|Aufschluß explication, exclaramento, information; Geol affloramento '''aufschlussreich|aufschlußreich instructive, elucidatori, elucidative '''aufschnallen (öffnen) disbuclar; (befestigen) buclar '''aufschnappen (mit dem Mund) abuccar; attrappar; (e-e Nachricht, fig) piscar '''aufschneiden vt aperir secante/taliante/per secar/per taliar; (Fleisch usw) trenchar -sch-; Chir incider; vi fig vantar se, fanfaronar '''Aufschneider fanfaron '''Aufschneidererei vanteria, fanfaronada '''Aufschnitt Chir incision; (Schnittfläche) section; Kochk (trenchos -sch- de) carne frigide '''aufschnüren (befestigen) attachar -sch-, laciar, ligar (super); (öffnen) distachar -sch-, disligar, dislaciar '''aufschrauben (anschr.) vitar; (losschr.) disvitar; (lockern) laxar '''aufschrecken vt espaventar, terrer; vi espaventar se '''Aufschrei grande crito (acute) '''aufschreiben inscriber; poner scriptemente/per scripto, notar, prender notas '''aufschreien critar, jectar/lancear un crito '''Aufschrift inscription, titulo; (Brief~) adresse; (Etikett) etiquetta '''Aufschub dilation, prorogation, ajornamento '''aufschwatzen persuader adulatorimente (a prender alique) '''aufschwemmen (Holz) facer flottar; Geol aufgeschwemmtes Land: terreno thalassic; (Tiere) inflar '''aufschwingen sich ~: hissar se; (Vogel) prender le volo; fig elevar se (a); (die Keule usw) brandir (le massa); sich zu et. ~: resolver se ad alique '''Aufschwung disveloppamento, developpamento, crescimento, voga, prosperitate; ~ nehmen: prosperar; (Turnen) elevation '''aufschäumen spumar, scumar '''aufschürfen excoriar '''aufschütteln succuter; (Bett) mollir '''aufschütten jectar/versar (sur); (anhäufen) amassar, immagazinar; (Damm) eriger; (Erde) munir de terrapleno '''Aufschüttung amassamento, immagazinage; (Erdwall) terrapleno; (Damm) dica '''aufsehen levar le oculos; Su sensation; ärgerliches ~: scandalo; ~ erregen: facer/causar sensation '''aufsehenerregend sensational '''Aufseher surveliante, guardiano, custode, inspector '''Aufseherin survelianta, inspectrice, guardiana '''aufsein (offen) esser aperte; (aufgestanden) esser levate; star '''aufsetzen (schriftl.) rediger, poner per scripto; (Vertrag, Rechnung) establir; (setzen) mitter, poner (auf: sur); e-e Miene ~: prender un aere; (Flicken, Taschen) applicar; (im Bett) sich ~: seder se; (Segel) hissar; (auf Pferd) montar (un cavallo) '''aufseufzen pulsar grande suspiros, suspirar profundemente '''Aufsicht surveliantia, inspection (führen: haber) '''Aufsichtsbeamter surveliante, inspector, controlator '''Aufsichtsbehörde inspection, servicios de surveliantia '''Aufsichtsrat consilio de administration '''Aufsichtsstelle servicio de surveliantia '''aufsitzen esser sedite; (wachen) veliar; (zu Pferde steigen) montar a cavallo '''aufspalten finder; (trennen) scinder; Chem disintegrar '''aufspannen extender; (Schirm) aperir; (Segel) displicar '''aufsparen sparniar; fig reservar, guardar '''aufspeichern immagazinar; amassar; (Waren) stockar; Elektr accumular '''Aufspeicherung immagazinage, accumulation; (Waren) stockage '''aufsperren aperir largemente; Mund und Nase ~: remaner con le bucca aperte '''aufspielen Mus sonar; fam sich ~: dar se importantia; sich ~ als: dar se le aere de '''aufspiessen|aufspießen (als Strafe) impalar '''aufsprengen fortiar, facer saltar '''aufspriessen|aufsprießen germinar, crescer '''aufspringen saltar (de), levar se bruscamente; (sich öffnen) aperir se; (platzen) crepar; (Haut) finder se; (Bot: von Kapseln) ~d: dehiscente '''aufspulen bobinar; Su bobinage '''aufspüren cercar (resp. trovar) le tracia/pista, sequer le pista; (Hund) flairar (F) '''aufstacheln instigar, excitar, stimular; (zum Aufstand) sublevar '''aufstampfen batter con le pede(s); vt fullar '''Aufstand tumulto; (Empörung) revolta, insurrection, rebellion '''aufstapeln pilar, amassar, stockar '''Aufstapelung amassamento; (Waren) stockage, immagazinage '''aufstechen puncturar, aperir pungente/per punger, perciar '''aufstecken attachar -sch-/securar con spinulas; (Fahne) hissar; (Kleid) relevar; (verzichten) renunciar (a), desister (de) '''aufstehen levar se; (offen sein) esser aperte; (auf et. stehen) star sur; fig surger; gegen j-n ~: sublevar se, insurger se; durch Aufstehen abstimmen: votar levante se, votar per levar se '''aufsteigen elevar se, ascender, montar; (Sonne) levar se '''aufsteigend ascendente '''aufstellen poner, placiar, collocar; (Denkmal) eriger; (Rekord, Rechn. usw) establir; (Kandidatur) presentar; (Waren) exponer; (Zeugen) producer; (Maschine) montar; (Netz) tender; (ordnen) rangiar -dzh-; (Sport: Mannsch.) componer; (Behaupt.) asserer; (zum Gefecht) disponer; (Bedingungen) fixar, formular; (Beweise) fornir '''Aufstellung position, placiamento, collocation, erection, establimento, presentation, exposition, production, montage, composition, assertion, disposition, fixation, formulation; Mil formation; (Truppen) levata.; (Verzeichnis) lista, extracto (de conto) '''aufstemmen (Meißel) aperir con cisello; (Hebel) fortiar con levator; (stützen) appoiar; sich ~: appoiar se '''Aufstieg montata, ascension; Flugz partita; fig avantiamento, progresso, prosperitate '''aufstocken (Haus) construer ancora un plure etage(s) '''aufstossen|aufstoßen aperir pulsante; (Tür) fortiar; vi choccar sch- (gegen: contra); (Magen) eructar; (unvermutet auftreten) supervenir Aufstoßen (Rülpsen) eructation '''aufstrahlen accender/illuminar se '''aufstreben eriger/elevar se; ~ zu: aspirar a '''aufstrebend Adj ascendente, progressive '''aufstreichen (Farbe) applicar; (Butter) butyrar '''aufstreifen (Ärmel) retromanicar; (aufschürzen) retroplicar '''aufstreuen pulverar, sparger (de) '''aufständisch rebelle, insurrectional, seditiose '''aufstöbern facer levar, disannidar; fig discoperir; Mil deboscar, disboscar '''aufstülpen retroplicar; sich den Hut ~: figer se le cappello '''aufstützen appoiar; sich mit dem Ellenbogen ~: appoiar se con le cubito '''aufsuchen (re)cercar; j-n ~: ir vider/trovar, facer un visita (a); (regelm.) frequentar; (Arzt) consultar '''aufsässig recalcitrante; rebelle '''Aufsässigkeit (spirito de) rebellion, insubordination; ~ gegen: animositate contra '''auftafeln servir, portar sur le tabula '''auftakeln Mar apprestar, armar; fig sich ~: vestir se sin gusto '''Auftakt Mus arsis (Pl arses); (des Dirigenten) signal; fig apertura, preludio, principio '''auftauchen emerger, fig surger; apparer '''auftauen disgelar; (Eis) funder; fig comenciar sentir se plus confortabile; perder le timiditate '''aufteilen repartir, departir; (Land) parcellar, dismembrar; Su repartition, parcellamento, dismembramento '''Aufteilung repartition, parcellamento, dismembramento '''auftischen servir, poner sur le tabula/mensa; fig intabular, contar, mitter sur/super le tapete '''Auftrag carga, commission; (Bestellung) ordine, commanda; Jur, Pol mandato; (Aufgabe) mission; im ~ von: per ordine de; del parte de; (Farbe) strato '''auftragen servir, poner sur le tabula; (Farbe) applicar; (Kleidung) guastar; (befehlen) dar ordine (de); fig stark ~: exaggerar '''Auftraggeber mandante, committente; (Kunde) cliente '''Auftragnehmer mandatario '''auftragsgemäss|auftragsgemäß conforme al vostre ordine '''auftreiben (aufwirbeln) (sub)levar; (blähen) inflar; (erweitern) allargar; (finden) discoperir, trovar; (Geld) procurar se '''auftrennen dissuer, disfacer '''auftreten vt (öffnen) aperir con le pede; vi poner le pede sur le solo; marchar -sch-; (öffentlich) presentar se (als: como); (sich benehmen) comportar/conducer se; fig proceder; Med surger, declarar/producer se; Theat entrar in scena; ~ gegen: combatter, opponer se a Auftreten (Benehmen) comportamento, conducta, attitude, manieras Pl; (Erscheinen) apparition; Theat entrata in scena; erstes ~: début (F); (Vorgehen) procedimento '''Auftrieb fortia/movimento ascensional, impulsion; fig impulso, inpeto '''Auftritt scena; (Auftreten) entrata in scena; apparition '''auftrumpfen (Karten) jocar triumpho; fig gegen j-n ~: dicer su opinion ad alicuno sin cura; voler imponer se, fanfaronar '''auftun aperir; (Speisen) servir; (Hut) mitter '''auftürmen amassar; (Holz) pilar '''aufwachen eveliar se '''aufwachsen crescer '''aufwallen ferver; bullir; fig exaltar se; (Dampf usw) sublevar se; im Zorn ~: lassar se transportar per le ira; Su s. Aufwallung '''Aufwallung ebulliton; fig exaltation, impulso, emotion '''Aufwand (Kosten) expensas Pl, costos Pl; dispendio; (Prunk) luxo; (Verbrauch) uso, guasto; ~ an Kraft: effortio; großen ~ treiben: menar un vita expensive/dispendiose '''Aufwandsentschädigung indemnitate de expensas/representation '''Aufwartefrau femina de menage, jornalera '''aufwarten servir (alicuno a tabula: j-m bei Tisch); mit et. ~: offerer alique; mit et. ~ können: saper facer alique '''Aufwartung servicio; (Besuch) visita; j-m s-e ~ machen: presentar su complimentos/respectos ad alicuno '''Aufwasch lavage de vasculos '''aufwaschen lavar '''Aufwaschwasser lavatura '''aufwecken eveliar; (Toten) resuscitar; s.a. aufgeweckt '''aufweichen amollir; vi amollir se, mollir; (sich verdünnen) diluer se '''aufweisen presentar, monstrar '''aufwenden emplear; (Geld) expender; Mühe ~: dar se pena '''Aufwendung empleo, expensa, dispensa, dispendio '''aufwerfen (Frage) sublevar; (Staub) levar; (in die Höhe) jectar a supra; (Damm) elevar; (Graben) excavar; die Lippen ~: facer (le) musello; (Zweifel) exprimer; aufgeworfene Lippen: labios spisse/saliente; (aufschütten) amassar; sich ~ zu/als: eriger se a '''aufwerten revalorisar '''Aufwertung revalorisation, deflation '''aufwickeln inrolar; (spulen) bobinar; (loswickeln) disrolar, evolver, disbobinar; (Zwirn) mataxar '''aufwiegeln motinar, sublevar '''Aufwiegelung sublevamento, motin '''aufwiegen contrabalanciar, contrapesar; fig compensar; mit Gold ~: pagar al peso del auro; nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen: impagabile '''Aufwiegler agitator; (Anstifter) instigator, motinero '''aufwieglerisch seditiose, rebelle '''Aufwind vento ascendente '''aufwinden retorquer, (loswinden) distorquer; (hochwinden) guindar, sublevar con un cric; (Anker) levar '''aufwirbeln vt sublevar in vortice; vi sublevar se in vortice; fig viel Staub ~: sublevar un pulverada; causar sensation '''aufwischen (reinigen) nettar; (trocknen) essugar '''aufwärmen recalefacer; fig fam wieder ~: refriger '''Aufwärter servitor, domestico, attendente '''Aufwärterin femina de servicio/menage, servitrice '''aufwärts a supra, verso le alto; strom ~: contra le currente '''Aufwärtsbewegung movimento ascensional '''Aufwärtshaken (Boxen) uppercut (E) '''aufwühlen revolver, subverter; (Erde) foder, excavar; (Seele) agitar '''aufzehren consumer '''aufzeichnen designar; (Plan) traciar; esbossar; (notieren) notar '''Aufzeichung designo, nota, annotation '''aufzeigen monstrar; (angeben) indicar; (aufweisen) presentar '''aufziehen traher (in alto); (Fahne) hissar; (Vorhang) levar; (Perlen) infilar; (Schublade) aperir; (Uhr, Saite) tender; (Kinder, Tiere) elevar; (Flasche) discorcar; fig andere (stärkere) Saiten ~: cambiar/mutar de tono, esser plus exigente; (auf Leinwand) collar; (Kinder) educar; (Pflanzen) coler, cultivar; fig j-n ~: burlar, irrider; vi defilar; (Gewitter) approchar -sch- Aufziehen (Wache) relevo '''Aufziehkurbel manivella '''Aufzucht elevamento; (Pflanzen) cultura '''Aufzug (Fahrstuhl) ascensor; (Lasten~) monta-cargas; (Speisen~) monta-plattos; (Seilbahn) telepherico; (Schilift) teleski; Theat acto; (Aufmarsch) defil/ada,-ata; (öffentl.) procession; (Gewand) vestimento, costume; (Pomp) pompa '''aufzwingen imponer (per le fortia) '''aufzählen enumerar; (Geld) contar; im einzelnen ~: specificar '''Aufzählung enumeration '''aufzäumen bridar '''Augapfel globo del oculo '''Auge oculo; (Bot a.) button; (Spiel) puncto; (Sehen) vista; mit bloßem ~: ad oculo nude; aus dem ~, aus dem Sinn: longe del oculos, longe del corde; ein ~ werfen auf: fig interessar se pro; in die ~n springen: saltar al oculos; ~ um ~: oculo pro oculo; mit blauem ~ davonkommen: escappar indemne grande periculo; ein ~ auf et. haben: haber le oculo super alique; surveliar alique; unter vier ~n: inter quatro oculos; ins ~ fassen: considerar; contemplar; aus den ~n lassen/verlieren: perder de vista; ins ~ sehen: reguardar in facie '''Augenarzt oculista '''Augenblick momento, instante; im ~: in iste momento; alle ~e: (ad) omne instante '''augenblicklich Adj momentanee, instantanee; Adv al instante, presto '''Augenbraue supercilio '''Augenbrauenstift stilo nigre (pro le oculos); lapide pro le supercilios '''Augenentzündung ophthalmia, inflammation del oculos '''augenfällig evidente, manifeste '''Augenglas (für 1 Auge) monoculo; (für beide Augen) binoculo; (Brille) berillos Pl; (Fernglas) lorgnette (F) '''Augenheilkunde ophthalmologia '''Augenhöhle orbita (del oculo) '''Augenklinik clinica ophthalmologic '''Augenlicht vista '''Augenlid palpebr '''Augenlidentzündung blepharitis (Pl -ites) '''Augenlinse crystallino '''Augenmass|Augenmaß mesura ad oculo; ein gutes ~: un oculo secur; nach dem ~: ad oculo '''Augenmerk mira; sein ~ auf et. richten: haber alique in mira/vista; fixar le attention super '''Augenmittel Med collyrio '''Augennerv nervo optic/ocular '''Augenpulver collyrio sic '''Augensalbe pomada ophthalmic; collyrio grasse '''Augenschein apparentia; in ~ nehmen: observar, examinar '''augenscheinlich evidente, obvie '''Augenscheinlichkeit evidentia '''Augenschirm guarda-vista, paralumine, visiera '''Augenspiegel ophthalmoscopio '''Augenstern pupilla '''Augentropfen gutta ophthalmic '''Augentrost Bot euphrasia '''Augentäuschung illusion optic '''Augenwasser Med lotion ophthalmic, collyrio liquide '''Augenweh dolor del oculos '''Augenweide delecto del oculos '''Augenwimper cilio '''Augenzahn dente canin '''Augenzeuge teste ocular '''August augusto '''Augustiner augustiniano '''Augustinerin augustiniana '''Auktion auction, vendita public '''Auktionator auctionator '''auktionieren auctionar '''Aula sala del actos/festas; aula '''Aurikel Bot auricula, fam aure de urso '''aus Präp (örtl., Herkunft, Stoff) de, ex; ~ der Stadt kommen: venir del/ex le citate; ~ Leder: de corio; ~ .. heraus: foras/foris; ~ et. heraus sein: esser foris de alique; (Grund) pro; ~ diesem Grund: pro iste ration; (Art, Weise) de, con; ~ allen Kräften: de/con tote mi (tu usw) fortias; (Ursache) per, de; ~ Liebe: per amor; ~ Angst: de/per pavor/timor; Adv meine Kraft ist ~: io es al fin de mi fortias; es ist ~ mit mir: es finite con me, io es perdite; vom Hause ~: ab/desde le origine; weder ~ noch ein wissen: non saper que facer '''ausarbeiten elaborar; (Schriftstück) rediger; (vervollkommen) perfectionar; (vollenden) ultimar '''Ausarbeitung elaboration, redaction, perfectionamento, ultimation '''ausarten degenerar '''Ausartung degeneration '''ausatmen expirar; vt exhalar; Su expiration '''Ausatmung expiration '''ausbaden fig et. ~ müssen: pagar le costos de alique; esser responsabile de alique '''ausbaggern dragar '''Ausbaggerung dragage '''ausbalancieren equilibrar '''Ausbau (Vollendung) completion, ultimation, complimento; (Erweiterung) amplification, extension; (Vergrößerung) aggrandimento (de un construction); (fig, Beziehungen) intensification, developpamento; (Auto) dismontage; (Erker) pecia saliente '''ausbauen complir, ultimar, amplificar, extender, aggrandir, intensificar, developpar, dismontar '''ausbedingen stipular; sich et. ~: reservar se alique '''ausbeissen|ausbeißen eveller con le dentes; sich e-n Zahn ~: rumper se un dente '''Ausbesserer reparator; emendator; restaurator; sartor '''Ausbessererin reparatrice; emendatrice; restauratrice; sartrice '''ausbessern reparar, emendar; (Bild) restaurar; (flicken) sarcir '''Ausbesserung reparation, emendation, emendamento; restauration '''ausbeulen applanar, lisiar '''Ausbeute producto, rendimento; (Gewinn) lucro, profito, ganio; (Bergbau) exploitation; (Dividende(n)) dividendo '''ausbeuten exploitar '''Ausbeuter exploitator '''Ausbeutung exploitation '''ausbezahlen pagar '''Ausbezahlung pagamento '''ausbiegen plicar ad extra; vor j-m ~: disviar se de alicuno, lassar passar alicuno; rechts ~: virar a dextra; fig evitar '''ausbieten (selten) poner/mitter in vendita; offerer '''ausbilden formar, preparar, instruer; (Fähigkeit) disveloppar; Mil instruer, trainar; (Geist) coler, cultivar '''Ausbilder instructor '''Ausbildung formation, preparation, instruction, disveloppamento; (besondere ~) specialisation; Mil trainamento, instruction '''Ausbildungslager campo de instruction '''ausbitten sich et. von j-m ~: precar alicuno de dar/facer alique '''ausblasen sufflar; (Hochofen) extinguer '''ausbleiben non venir, restar/remaner absente; (fehlen) mancar; Su non-apparition, noncomparition; absentia; Jur contumacia '''ausbleichen discolorar, distinger; vi disco lorar/distinger se '''Ausblick vista, perspectiva, panorama '''ausblicken ~ nach: reguardar verso '''ausbluten perder tote le/su sanguine, cessar de sanguinar '''ausblühen cessar de florer '''ausbohren forar; extraher forante; vi finir de forar; (Auge) vt cavar '''ausbooten disbarcar; fig dimitter, eliminar '''Ausbootung disbarcamento; dimission, elimination '''ausbraten rostir troppo/nimis (ben); Schmalz ~: funder grassia '''ausbrechen vt eveller; (Speise) vomir, vomitar; sich e-n Zahn ~: rumper se un dente; vi (fliehen) evader; (Feuer, Krankheit) declarar se; (Krieg) erumper; in ein Gelächter ~: expander se in un risada '''ausbreiten extender; (entfalten) displicar; (Lehren, Gerüchte) diffunder; (verbreiten) expander, divulgar, propagar '''Ausbreitung extension, displicamento, diffusion, expansion, divulgation, propagation '''ausbrennen vt consumer per le foco; Chir cauterisar; vi (Feuer) esser consumite per le foco/igne; (erlöschen) extinguer se; Su Chir cauterisation '''Ausbruch eruption; (Flucht) evasion; (Gefühl) inpeto, explosion; beim ~ des Krieges: quando le guerra erumpeva; (Krankheit) comenciamento, principio '''ausbrüten covar; fig machinar; (anzetteln) ordir; (reif werden lassen) maturar '''Ausbuchtung baia, sinuositate '''Ausbund modello; (Wunder) prodigio '''ausbügeln (Kleider) repassar; passar le ferro; (Naht) aperir; fam, fig arrangiar -dzh- '''ausbürgern expatriar, retraher le nationalitate a '''Ausbürgerung expatriation, perdita del nationalitate '''ausbürsten brossar (con cura) '''Ausdauer perseverantia; (Beharrlichkeit) persistentia '''ausdauern perseverar, persister; Bot esser vivace '''ausdauernd perseverante, persistente, perenne/vivace '''ausdehnbar extensibile; expansibile; Phys dilatabile; (elastisch) elastic '''Ausdehnbarkeit extensibilitate, expansibilitate, dilatabilitate, elasticitate '''Ausdehnung (Ausmaß) extension, dimension; Phys dilatation; (Pol, Dampf) expansion '''Ausdehnungskraft fortia expansive/de expansion '''ausdenken excogitar, idear; sich ~: imaginar/figurar se; (erfinden) inventar '''ausdeuten interpretar, explicar '''ausdienen complir su (tempore de) servicio '''ausdrehen (Licht) extinguer; e-e Schraube ~: disserrar un vite per tornar lo '''ausdreschen tribular, disgranar, mallear '''Ausdruck expression; (Wort) termino; (Sprechweise) diction; zum ~ bringen/geben: exprimer, formular '''Ausdruckskunst expressionismo '''ausdruckslos sin expression '''ausdrucksvoll expressive; (Blick) eloquente '''Ausdrucksweise modo/maniera de exprimer se, elocution, stilo '''ausdrücken exprimer; (auspressen) exprimer '''ausdrücklich expresse, explicite; (ernst) formal; Adv expressemente, explicitemente '''ausdörren siccar '''ausdünsten vt exhalar; vi evaporar; (Haut) transpirar, perspirar; ~ lassen: poner al aere, ventilar '''Ausdünstung exhalation, evaporation, transpiration, perspiration '''auseinander separate, longe/lontan le un del altere '''auseinanderbreiten displicar '''auseinanderbringen separar; (Personen a.) disunir '''auseinanderfallen dispeciar se; cader (ad) in pecias; disfacer se '''auseinanderfalten displicar '''auseinanderfliegen dispersar se (in le aere); fig exploder '''auseinandergehen separar se; (Menge) dispersar se; (Meinungen) diverger, discrepar; (entzweigehen) rumper se '''auseinanderhalten mantener separate; fig distinguer, non confunder '''auseinanderjagen dispersar, disperger '''auseinanderkommen separar se, perder se de vista; fig diverger '''auseinanderlaufen dispersar se, disbandar se; Kochk disfacer se; Phys diverger '''auseinanderlegen decomponer; Techn dismontar; fig exponer '''auseinandernehmbar dismontabile '''auseinandernehmen dismontar, decomponer, disfacer '''auseinanderrollen disrolar '''auseinanderrücken disserrar; vi separar se '''auseinandersetzen (trennen) separar; (darlegen) exponer; (erklären) explicar; sich ~ mit: arrangiar -dzh- se con; sich mit j-m über et. ~: discuter alique con alicuno '''Auseinandersetzung explication; (Streit) discussion, disputa, querela; (Darlegung) exposition; bewaffnete ~: conflicto (armate); heftige ~: altercation '''auseinanderspreizen allargar '''auseinandersprengen facer exploder; (Feind) disperger, dispersar '''auseinanderstieben dispersar se; Mil a. disbandar se '''auseinanderziehen distender, extirar '''auserkoren Adj electe, selecte; Vb preseliger '''auserlesen selecte, electe, exquisite '''ausersehen Vb destinar (zu: a), seliger '''auserwählen eliger, seliger, preseliger, predestinar '''auserwählt selecte, (bibl.) electe; (vorzügl.) excellente '''Auserwählte electa '''Auserwählter electo '''ausessen mangiar -dzh- toto; finir de mangiar -dzh-, vacuar le platto '''ausfahren vi exir/promenar se in cochi -sch-/carro/vectura<; vt conducer foras in cochi/carro; (Geleise) cavar per vehicular, sulcar; (beschädigen) guastar; (fig, heftig werden) incholerisar '''ausfahrend incholerisate '''Ausfahrt (Tor) porta cochier -sch-; (Ort) exito, sortita; (Spazierfahrt) promenada in cochi -sch-/carro '''Ausfall (Haare) cadita; (Verlust) perdita; (Fehlbetrag) manco, deficit; Mil sortita; (Ergebnis) resultato; (in Worten) invectiva; (Angriff) assalto, attacco; (günstig) successo '''ausfallen (Haare) cader; (allmähl.) distachar -sch- se; (Stunden) non haber loco; die Stunde fällt aus: le lection es supprimite; Mil facer un sortita; (gut od. schlecht) resultar; gut ~: succeder; schlecht ~: faller; (Zug) non circular '''ausfallend aggressive '''Ausfallwinkel angulo de reflexion '''ausfasern disfilar; vi disfilar se '''ausfechten decider per le armas; (Streit) disputar; et. vor Gericht ~: recurrer al tribunal pro alique '''ausfeilen limar; fig dar le ultime retocco (in) '''ausfertigen expedir; (Schrift) rediger; (Urkunde) executar '''Ausfertigung expedition, redaction, execution; in doppelter ~: in duplicato '''ausfindig ~ machen: succeder (a) trovar, finir per discoperir; Techn detectar '''ausflicken reparar, emendar '''ausfliegen volar via; exir del nido, volar ex/foras le nido; fig escappar '''ausfliessen|ausfließen effluer, defluer; fig emanar '''Ausflucht escappatoria, subterfugio; (Vorwand) pretexto; Ausflüchte machen: tergiversar '''Ausflug excursion, tour (F); (Flug) volo '''Ausfluss|Ausfluß effluvio, effluxo, defluxo; (Entwässerung) escolamento; Med fluxo; (Mündung) imbuccatura; Phys emanation (a. fig) '''Ausflügler excursionista, tourista '''ausforschen investigar, inquirer; (j-n) sondar; scrutar '''Ausforschung investigation, inquesta, sondage '''ausfragen interrogar, questionar, inquirer '''ausfransen effrangiar -dzh- '''ausfressen mangiar-dzh-/devorar toto; (Trog) vacuar; Chem corroder; (fam verüben) facer, combinar '''ausfräsen fresar '''Ausfuhr exportation; in Zssgn.: de exportation, exportatori '''Ausfuhrbewilligung licentia/permisso de exportation '''Ausfuhrverbot defensa de exportar/exportation '''Ausfuhrzoll derecto de exportation '''ausfädeln disfilar '''ausfällig offensive '''ausführbar (verwirklichbar, zu Ende führen) executabile, realisabile, exequibile; (Ware) exportabile '''Ausführbarkeit vorige Adjektiv mit der Nachsilbe -itate, s. nächstes Verb '''ausführen executar, exequer, realisar, exportar; (Bauwerk) construer; (beendigen) complir; (darlegen) exponer, developpar; j-n ~: conducer foras/foris '''ausführlich detaliate; Adv detaliatemente, in extenso, extensivemente '''Ausführlichkeit minutia; (Weitschweifigkeit) amplitude '''Ausführung (Auftrag) execution; (Bau) construction; (Plan) realisation; (Ware) exportation; (Darlegung) exposition; (Aufmachung) presentation '''Ausführungsbestimmung regulamento de application '''ausfüllen impler, reimpler, plenar; (Stelle, Zeit) occupar; Su impletion '''ausfüttern (Kleider) foderar '''Ausgabe (Geld) expensa, dispensa; (Verteilung) distribution; (Aktien) emission; (Bücher) edition; (Aushändig.) livration '''Ausgabeschalter portetta de distribution/emission '''Ausgabestelle officio de distribution '''Ausgang exito, egresso; (Ende) fin; (Erfolg) resultato '''Ausgangspunkt puncto de partita '''Ausgangsstellung position initial/de partita '''ausgeben (Geld) expender, dispender; (verteilen) distribuer; (Aktien) emitter; sich ~ für: facer se passar pro; dicer se; pretender se, presentar se como '''ausgebombt ~ sein: esser sinistrate per un bombardamento '''Ausgeburt creatura, producto; ~ der Hölle: monstro infernal, cosa diabolic '''ausgedehnt fig Adj extense; (p.ps.) dilatate '''ausgedient (Kleid) guastate, usate; (Professor) emerite; (Beamter) retirate; (Soldat) veteran, invalide '''ausgefallen s.a. ausfallen; Adj extraordinari, extravagante '''ausgeglichen s.a. ausgleichen; Adj (ben) equilibrate '''ausgehen exir, sortir; frei ~: esser absolvite; remaner impunite; (Geld, Kräfte) mancar; (Farbe) distinger; (Licht) extinguer se; (Waren) exhaurir se; leer ~: reciper nihil; fig ~ von: partir de; auf et. ~: visar alique, tender ad alique; (Haare) cader '''ausgehend Adj im ~en 18. Jahrhundert al fin del dece-octave seculo '''ausgehungert affamate, famelic '''ausgelassen (Kind) turbulente, disfrenate; (Stimmung) multo allegre, animate '''Ausgelassenheit turbulentia, allegressa, animation '''ausgelernt ~ haben: haber terminate su apprentissage '''ausgemacht consentite, convenite; (sicher) certe, evidente; (Schwindler) notori, consummate; ~e Sache: cosa decidite '''ausgemergelt fam emaciate '''ausgenommen excepte; minus; salvo; Bw ~ daß: excepte/salvo que '''ausgeprägt fig pronunciate, marcate '''ausgerechnet Adv justemente, precisemente '''ausgeschlossen ~!: impossibile!, excluse!; ~ sein: esser impossibile/excluse '''ausgeschnitten (Kleid) decollate '''ausgestalten formar, developpar, perfectionar; (Feier) arrangiar -dzh- '''ausgesucht Adj selecte, recercate; (Höflichk.) exquisite '''ausgewachsen Adj adulte; Bot, Zool developpate, disveloppate '''ausgezeichnet Adj excellente, optime; (vornehm) distinguite, insigne '''ausgiebig abundante; (Bergw.) ein Gang wird ~: un filon se inricchi; ~en Gebrauch machen von: facer plen uso de '''Ausgiebigkeit abundantia; fig ricchessa '''ausgiessen|ausgießen effunder; (Gefäß) vacuar; Feuer ~: extinguer (con aqua); (ausfüllen) impler '''Ausgiessung|Ausgießung (des Heiligen Geistes) descendita (del Spirito Sancte) '''Ausgleich compensation; (Einigung) compromisso, accordo, accommodamento; (Budget) equilibrio; (Sport) handicap (E) '''ausgleichen compensar, equalisar; (Streit) accommodar; (ebnen) applanar; (Konto) saldar, liquidar '''Ausgleicher Techn equilibrator '''Ausgleichsfonds fundo de equalisation '''Ausgleichsgetriebe differential '''Ausgleichsgymnastik gymnastica corrective '''Ausgleichstor (Sport) goal (E) de equalisation '''Ausgleichsventil valvula de compensation '''ausgleiten glissar '''ausgliedern eliminar '''Ausgliederung elimination '''ausgraben disinterrar; (Leiche) exhumar; (Loch) excavar '''Ausgrabung exhumation, excavation '''ausgreifen (Arm) extender/allongar le bracio; (Schritt) allongar le passo '''ausgräten tirar le spinas; disossar '''ausgrübeln discoperir (a fortia de meditar) '''Ausguck (Posten) posto de observation; Mar vigia '''ausgucken esser in vigia; ~ nach: cercar con le oculos; Mil spiar '''Ausguss|Ausguß (Tülle) becco; (Abfluß) tubo de effluxo; (Küche) aquario (I), lavaplattos '''aushacken cavar (con le becco/resp. picco); (Auge) piccar '''aushaken prender del unco/croc, disbuclar '''aushalten vt sustener; (Schmerzen) supportar, indurar; (bezahlen für) intertener; (erleiden) suffrer; vi perseverar, resister (a); nicht auszuhalten: insupportabile '''aushandeln (Preis) debatter, negotiar '''Aushang aviso public, placard (F); (Standesamt) bannos Pl '''ausharren perseverar '''aushauchen exhalar, expirar '''aushauen cavar (con le hacha -sch-); (in Marmor) sculper; Zweige aus e-m Baum ~: deramar un arbore '''ausheben levar; (Tür) levar ex le cardines, discardinar; (Graben) cavar; (Truppen) levar, recrutar, appellar/vocar al armas; (Verbrecher) prender '''Aushebung recrutamento, conscription, levata, excavation, prehension/prension '''aushecken covar; (fig a.) machinar '''ausheilen sanar completemente '''aushelfen adjutar, adjuvar, auxiliar, succurrer '''Aushilfe (Beistand) succurso; adjuta, auxilio; Pers auxiliar Su; (Mittel) expediente '''aushilfsweise provisorimente '''Ausholen vi (zum Schlage) levar le bracio pro batter/ferir/colpar; (zum Sprunge) prender un cursa/inpeto; weit ~: comenciar ab ovo (L); vt j-n ~: sondar alicuno '''aushorchen sondar, examinar, ascoltar secretemente; Med auscultar '''aushungern affamar; ausgehungert: affamate, famelic '''aushusten expectorar (tussiente) '''aushändigen delivrar, remitter, consignar '''Aushändigung delivrantia, livration, remissa, consignation '''Aushängebogen proba de impression '''aushängen (loshaken) disuncar; (ausstellen) exponer (in publico); (Tür) discardinar; (Wagen) distachar -sch-; vi esser exponite; (aufgeboten sein) esser in le bannos '''Aushängeschild tabuletta; (Etikett) etiquetta '''Aushängetafel tabuletta, insenia '''Aushängezettel etiquetta (volante) '''aushöhlen excavar '''Aushöhlung excavation; (Höhle) cavitate '''aushülsen dissiliquar '''ausjäten sarcular '''auskaufen comprar/emer toto '''auskehlen (Schreinerei) cannellar '''Auskehlung cannellatura '''auskehren scopar; (Schornstein) disfuliginar '''auskeltern pressar '''auskennen sich ~ in: cognoscer a fundo; esser versate in; sich nicht mehr ~: fig esser al fin de su latino; non plus haber ulle medio '''auskernen (Kirschen usw) disnuclear, enuclear; (Gurken) disgranar; (Apfel) dispepitar '''auskitten masticar '''Ausklang fin, (nota) final '''auskleben guarnir de papiro (glutinate) '''auskleiden disvestir, denudar; Arch revestir (mit: de) '''Auskleideraum guardaroba, vestiario '''ausklingeln annunciar al sono de un tintinno '''ausklingen (Rede) terminar se; (Töne) perder se, finir de resonar '''ausklopfen batter; (Staub) dispulverar '''Ausklopfer battitor, succutitor '''ausklügeln excogitar; imaginar con subtilitate; ausgeklügelt: artificiose '''auskneifen fam discampar, escappar '''auskneten impastar (sufficientemente); (Butter) extraher le sero '''ausknobeln (würfeln) jocar a datos; fig excogitar, discoperir '''auskochen extraher per cocer/coction; (Gefäß usw) escaldar; (Wäsche) facer bullir '''auskommen exir; (Feuer) declarar se; mit et. ~: haber sufficientemente; poter viver con; mit j-m ~: intender se con alicuno; ohne .. ~: facer sin .. Auskommen medios Pl, lo necessari; sein ~ haben: haber (lo sufficiente) pro viver; es ist kein ~ mit: on non pote viver con '''auskoppeln disaccopular, disconnecter, distachar -sch- '''auskosten et. ~: gauder de (usque al fin); (versuchen) gustar, probar, saporar; (Leiden) suffrer '''auskramen (ausräumen) vacuar, dismobilar, tirar/traher foras; fig facer monstra de; ostentar '''auskratzen vt grattar, abrader, raspar; (Ofen) nettar; (Auge) eveller; Med curettar; vi fugir '''auskriechen (Vögel) sortir del ovo '''auskugeln (Arm) dislocar, luxar '''auskundschaften spiar; (Land) explorar; Mil recognoscer; Su exploration, recognoscentia, spionage '''Auskunft information (erteilen: dar) '''Auskunftei agentia de informationes '''Auskunftsbüro agentia de informationes '''Auskunftsmittel ressource (F); expediente '''Auskunftsstelle agentia de informationes '''auskuppeln (Auto) disaccopular, disembracar '''Auskuppelung disembracage, disaccopulamento '''auskurieren curar completemente/radicalmente '''auskämmen (ex)pectinar; (Wolle) cardar; (reinigen) appurar '''auskömmlich sufficiente, bastante '''auslachen derider, rider (se) de '''ausladen discargar; Mar disbarcar; Arch facer salir '''Ausladeort discargatorio; (Schiff) disbarcatorio '''Ausladeplatz discargatorio; (Schiff) disbarcatorio '''Auslader discargator '''Ausladestelle discargatorio; (Schiff) disbarcatorio '''Ausladung discargamento, disbarcamento '''Auslage (Ausgabe) dispensa, expensa; (Waren) exposition, monstra; (Fechten) (position de) guarda '''Ausland extero, estraniero '''Auslands Auslands-: (in Zssgn. oft) estranier '''Auslandsdeutscher germano residente al extero '''Auslandshandel commercio con le extero '''Auslandshilfe ajduta pro le extero '''Auslandsmarkt mercato estranier/exterior '''Auslandsschulden debitas exterior '''auslangen (Arm) allongar le bracio; (ausreichen) sufficer, bastar '''auslassen (weglassen) omitter; (aus Vergeßlichkeit) oblidar; (kundgeben) manifestar; (Fett) funder; (Kleid) allargar; (Ärger) discargar (an: sur); sich ~ über: extender se super; exprimer se '''Auslassung omission, manifestation; (Äußerung) declaration; Gram elision; (v. Wörtern) ellipse '''Auslassungszeichen apostropho '''Auslauf (Wasser usw) effluxo; (Ausgang) exito, sortita; (Mündung) imbuccatura; Mar partita '''auslaufen effluer, exir, sortir; (endigen) finir; (Wurzeln) extender se; (leck sein) facer aqua; guttar; (Wettrennen) prender le partita; (Schuhe) allargar per marchar -sch-; (Berge) prolongar se '''auslaufend ~e Briefe: litteras que sorti '''auslaugen Chem lixiviar; poner in lixivia '''Auslaugung lixiviation '''Auslaut sono final/terminal; im ~: al fin (de un parola) '''auslauten ~ auf: terminar se in/per; finir in/per '''ausleben sich ~: gauder del vita '''auslecken vt lamber; vi effluer gutta a gutta '''ausleeren vacuar; (den Briefkasten) facer le levata; Med evacuar '''Ausleerung vacuation, depuration; levata; evacuation '''auslegen exponer, extender; (Geld) disbursar, prestar, pagar; (Minen usw) collocar; (Text) interpretar; falsch ~: misinterpretar; (Möbel usw) incrustar; (erklären) explicar; ~ mit: guarnir; mit Fliesen ~: quadrellar '''Ausleger interprete, commentator; (Bibel) exegeta; (Wachtschiff) guardacostas '''Auslegung disbursamento, exposition, interpretation, incrustation, exegese '''ausleiden cessar/finir de suffrer '''ausleihen prestar, dar in presto; (vermieten) locar; (Bücher) prestar a domicilio; et. von j-m ~: prender in presto '''auslernen apprender a fundo; finir/terminar su apprentissage professional; man lernt nie aus: on fini nunquam (de) apprender '''Auslese (Auswahl) selection (treffen: facer); (Wein) vino de bon terra; fig élite (F) '''auslesen seliger, selectionar; (Samen usw) cerner; (Buch) leger toto; finir de leger '''ausliefern (Waren) (de)livrar; expedir; Jur extrader '''Auslieferung livration, expedition, extradition '''Auslieferungsvertrag tractato de extradition '''ausliegen esser exponite (al vendita); esser in le monstra; (Fechtk.) esser in guarda '''Auslosen tirar al sorte, mitter/poner in lotteria '''Auslosung tirage al sorte '''Ausländer estraniero '''ausländerfeindlich xenophobe '''Ausländerin estraniera '''ausländisch estranier; Bot exotic '''Ausläufer (Laufbursche) garson de cursa; (Gebirge) contraforte, prolongamento; Bot ramification; (Abzweigung) branca, ramo '''ausläuten vi finir de sonar; vt annunciar per campana(s) '''auslöffeln mangiar -dzh-/eder con le coclear; vacuar/haurir a coclearatas; fig supportar le consequentias '''auslöschen vt (Licht) extinguer; vi extinguer se Auslöschen extinction '''auslösen (Pfand) dispignorar, redimer; (Knochen) separar; (Gefangene) redimer; (Wechsel) quitar; Mech disconnecter; (Wirkung) provocar '''Auslösung (Gefangene) redemption; (Wechsel) quitantia '''auslüften aerar, ventilar '''Auslüftung aerage, aeration, ventilation '''ausmachen (betragen) amontar a, facer; (bilden) formar, constituer; (Licht) extinguer; (Flecken) facer disparer; (festsetzen) fixar, convenir (de); das macht nicht viel aus: non importa multo; (beseitigen) levar; Elektr disligar '''ausmalen pinger, colorar, illustrar; fig describer (in detalio); sich et. ~: imaginar/figurar se alique '''Ausmarsch Mil sortita; partita '''ausmarschieren sortir, partir, poner se in marcha -sch- '''Ausmass|Ausmaß dimension, extension; mesura; in großem ~: sur/in grande scala '''ausmauern murar; revestir de petras '''ausmeisseln|ausmeißeln cisellar, sculper '''ausmergeln extenuar, exhaurir '''ausmerzen (Fehler) expunger, (ab)rader, cancellar; (Namen aus e-r Liste) eliminar; (j-n) excluder; (ausrotten) exterminar '''ausmessen mensurar, mesurar, metir '''Ausmessung me(n)suration, metition '''ausmisten nettar le stabulo; levar le stercore '''ausmustern eliminar; Mil dispensar, exemptar, eximer, reformar '''Ausmusterung elimination, dispensa(tion), exemption, reforma '''Ausnahme exception; mit ~ von: excepte; ad exception de Ausnahme- (in Zssgn. meist Adj) exceptional '''Ausnahmegesetz lege de exception '''Ausnahmezustand stato de emergentia/urgentia '''ausnahmslos sin exception '''ausnahmsweise per exception, exceptionalmente '''ausnehmen exceptar; (ausweiden) distripar; (Nest) disannidar; sich gut usw ~: presentar se ben usw '''ausnehmend Adv extraordinarimente, extrememente '''ausnutzen profitar de; j-n ~: exploitar '''Ausnutzung profito, exploitation '''ausnützen profitar de; j-n ~: exploitar '''auspacken dispacchettar, disimballar; (Koffer) disfacer; fig (alles sagen) vacuar su sacco '''auspeitschen flagellar, fustigar '''auspfeifen sibilar '''auspflanzen transplantar '''ausplaudern ruitar, revelar, divulgar '''ausplündern sacchear, piliar, spoliar '''Ausplünderung saccheo, piliage; spoliation '''Auspolstern borrar, stipar '''ausposaunen trompettar, divulgar '''auspressen exprimer, press(ur)ar; fig extorquer '''ausprobieren probar, essayar, experimentar '''ausprägen cunear, monetar, stampar; sich ~: exprimer se, manifestar se; ausgeprägt: fig pronunciate, marcate '''Auspuff (Auto) excappamento '''auspuffen vi escappar se '''Auspuffgas gas de escappamento '''Auspuffklappe valvula de escappamento '''Auspuffrohr tubo de escappamento '''Auspufftopf potto/olla de escappamento '''auspumpen pumpar, vacuar con (le) pumpa; (Luft) exhaurir '''auspunkten (Sport) batter/vincer a/per punctos '''auspunktieren coperir completemente de punctos '''auspusten (Kerze) extinguer sufflante/per sufflar '''Ausputz (ad) ornamento; (Küche, Kleid) guarnitura '''ausputzen (ad) ornar (mit: con, de); Arch decorar; (Baum) mundar; (reinigen) nettar, mundar '''ausquetschen exprimer, press(ur)ar; fig extorquer '''ausradieren abrader; (auskratzen) raspar '''ausrangieren Eisenb distachar -sch-; (Dienst) poner foras de servicio, excluder, eliminar; Mil reformar, dispensar '''ausrauben spoliar, piliar, robar '''ausraufen eveller; sich die Haare ~: eveller se le capillos '''ausrechnen calcular, computar; (überschlagen) supputar; ausgerechnet: justemente, precisemente '''Ausrechnung calculo, computation; supputation '''ausrecken extender '''Ausrede escappatoria, excusa, evasion, subterfugio '''ausreden vi finir de parlar; vt j-m et. ~: dissuader alicuno ab/de alique; sich ~: excusar/disculpar se; usar evasiones; pretextar '''ausreiben (Flecken) grattar; (die Augen) fricar se '''ausreichen sufficer, bastar; ~ mit: haber sufficiente/bastante con '''ausreichend sufficiente, bastante, a bastantia '''ausreifen maturar '''Ausreise partita, exito; viage (al extero) '''Ausreiseerlaubnis permisso/autorisation de exito '''ausreisen partir (nach: pro) '''ausreissen|ausreißen vt eveller; vi (Naht usw) lacerar se; (Gefängnis) evader; Mil desertar; fig er reißt sich kein Bein aus: ille non se fatiga; ille es multo pigre '''Ausreisser|Ausreißer evadito, fugitivo; Mil desertor '''Ausreiten exir se a cavallo '''ausrenken (Glied) dislocar; Su dislocation '''ausrichten (Befehl) executar, exequer; Mil alinear; (Botschaft) dar, dicer; (erreichen) succeder; (erlangen) obtener; Pol orientar; (bewirken) effectuar; (Benehmen usw) ~ nach: adjustar a '''Ausrichtung execution, alineamento; (Übermittlung) transmission, orientation '''ausringen (Wäsche, gl. auswringen) torquer; vi cessar (de) luctar '''Ausritt exito/promenada a cavallo; cavalcada '''ausroden (Bäume) eradicar; (urbar machen) cultivar '''ausrollen disrolar; Flugz rolar (sur le solo); (Wäsche) calandrar; (Teig) extender (con le rolo) '''ausrotten extirpar, exterminar '''Ausrottung extirpation, extermination '''Ausruf exclamation; (Ankündigung) proclamation; (Schrei) crito '''ausrufen exclamar, proclamar, critar '''Ausrufer (Straßenhändler) venditor ambulante '''Ausrufung acclamation, proclamation, exclamation '''Ausrufungswort interjection '''Ausrufungszeichen puncto/signo de exclamation '''ausruhen reposar; sich ~: reposar se '''ausrupfen (Federn) plumar, displumar; (ausreißen) eveller '''ausrutschen glissar '''ausräuchern fumigar; (mit Schwefel) sulfurar '''ausräumen (Ort) vacuar; (Sachen) evacuar; (Zimmer) dismobilar; (reinigen) nettar '''ausrücken (Maschine) disembracar, disingranar; vi partir, poner se in marcha -sch-; fam discampar '''ausrüsten equipar/fornir/munir (mit: de); Mil armar; fig dotar '''Ausrüstung equipamento, fornimento; Mil armamento; fig preparation '''Aussaat semination; (konkret) semine '''Aussage declaration; Jur deposition; Gram predicato; (Beifügung) attributo '''aussagen dicer, declarar; Jur deponer, attestar; Gram enunciar; (berichten) reportar '''Aussagesatz proposition affirmative '''Aussatz Med lepra '''aussaugen suger; (ausbeuten) exploitar; Su suction '''Aussauger (der Arbeitskraft) exploitator; (fig Blutsäuger) sanguisuga '''ausschachten excavar; (Bergbau) aperir '''Ausschachtung excavation '''ausschalen (Austern) scaliar; Arch discoffrar; Su discoffrage '''ausschalten (ausschließen) excluder; (Sport) eliminar; (Strom) interrumper, disconnecter; (Licht) extinguer; (entkuppeln) disembracar; (Radio) clauder '''Ausschaltung interruption, disconnexion, elimination '''Ausschank vendita de bibitas (al detalio); (Schenke) taverna '''ausscharren (Leichen usw) disinterrar, exhumar '''Ausschau ~ halten nach: cercar con le oculos '''ausschauen (aussehen) parer '''ausschauend weit ~: fig de vistas large '''ausscheiden separar; Physiol secerner; Physiol, (Biol) secretar; (Sport, Math) eliminar; (absondern) segregar; vi retirar se; esser eliminate '''Ausscheidung separation, secretion, elimination, segregation '''Ausscheidungs Ausscheidungs-: (in Zssgn.) (Sport) eliminatori '''Ausscheidungskampf proba eliminatori '''Ausscheidungsorgan organo secretori '''Ausscheidungsspiel Fußb match (E) eliminatori '''ausschelten reprimendar '''ausschenken effunder; (verkaufen) vender bibitas (al detalio) '''ausscheren tonder '''ausschicken inviar; nach j-m ~: inviar cercar alicuno '''ausschiessen|ausschießen (Auge) cavar (tirante); einen Preis ~: tirar (pro obtener) un precio/premio; (aussondern, obs.) rejectar; (Papier) assortir; Typ imponer '''ausschiffen (sich), ~: disbarcar, disimbarcar; (Waren a.) discargar; vi partir in nave '''Ausschiffung disbarcamento, disimbarcation '''ausschimpfen inveher, coperir de injurias '''ausschirren disharnesar '''ausschlachten (Fleischerei) dispeciar, preparar, taliar; fig (Gut, selten) parcellar; (ausnutzen) exploitar '''ausschlafen satiar se per dormir; dormir bastante(mente); vt (Rausch) disebriar se '''Ausschlag Med eruption (cutanee); eczema; Phys oscillation, deviation, deflexion; den ~ geben: decider; esser decisive '''ausschlagen (feucht werden) sudar, transpirar; zum Guten ~: dar bon resultato; mit Händen und Füßen ~: debatter se a/con colpos de pugno e de pede; vt (Auge) cavar (feriente); (Zahn) rumper; (bekleiden) guarnir, revestir (mit: de); (ablehnen) refusar, repudiar; (Teppich) succuter; vi (Pferd) calcar; dar colpos de pede; (Pflanzen) gemmar, germinar; (Zeiger) oscillar, deviar, deflecter '''ausschlaggebend decisive '''ausschliessen|ausschließen (j-n) clauder le porta ad alicuno; fig excluder, exceptar; (Sport) disqualificar; sich ~ von: non prender parte in; ausgeschlossen!: impossibile! '''ausschliesslich|ausschließlich Adj exclusive; Adv exclusivemente; Präp con exception/exclusion de; excluse, excepte '''Ausschliessung|Ausschließung exclusion '''Ausschluss|Ausschluß exclusion; (Sport) disqualification; unter ~ der Öffentlichkeit: a porta(s) claudite; ad ostio(s) clause '''ausschlüpfen exir del ovo '''ausschmelzen extraher per fusion; (Metalle) funder '''ausschmieren unguer; (Fugen) calfatar '''ausschmücken ornar, adornar, decorar; (Rede) exornar '''Ausschmückung ornamento, adornamento, exornation; (Verschönerung) imbellimento '''ausschnauben (sich die Nase) ~: sufflar (se le naso) '''ausschneiden secar, taliar; Chir extirpar, excider; (Baum) emundar '''Ausschnitt (Zeitungs~) retalio; Math sector; (Holz, Papier) secatura, taliatura '''ausschrauben disvitar '''ausschreiben (ohne Abkürzung) scriber sin abbreviatura tote su litteras; (abschreiben) transcriber (de), copiar (de); (Stelle, Wettbewerb) aperir (un) concurso pro; (Wahlen) annunciar; (Sitzung) convocar; (Scheck) impler Ausschreiben copia, annunciation, convocation '''Ausschreibung copia, annunciation, convocation '''ausschreien critar, clamar; sich den Hals/die Lunge ~: critar a plen pulmones '''ausschreiten camminar/marchar -sch- a grande passos; allongar le passo; fig ultrapassar le limites; exceder '''Ausschreitung excesso; (Unordnung) disordine '''Ausschuss|Ausschuß (Abfall) residuo(s), immunditias Pl; (Gruppe) committee (E), commission '''Ausschussware|Ausschußware merce damnificate, rejectos Pl '''ausschwatzen divulgar (garrulante); ruitar '''ausschwefeln sulfurar '''ausschweifen vt (bogenförmig) curvar; (abschrägen) chanfrenar sch-; vi (abschweifen) digreder, divagar; (liederlich leben) menar un vita dissolute/licentiose '''ausschweifend dissolute, licentiose, libertin '''Ausschweifung Techn chanfrenatura sch-, curva; digression, divagation, libertinage '''ausschweigen sich ~: dicer nihil, guardar (le) silentio '''ausschwitzen transpirar, exsudar, transsudar '''Ausschwitzung transpiration, exsudation, transsudation '''ausschwärmen (Bienen) essamar: (Infanterie) displicar se '''ausschöpfen haurir, exhaurir; vi cessar (de) haurir '''ausschütteln succuter '''ausschütten effunder; (ausladen) discargar; (ausfüllen) impler, plenar; fig expander; (Gewinne) distribuer; sich vor Lachen ~: torquer se de riso/risada; sein Herz ~: aperir/expander su corde '''aussehen ~ als: haber le aere de; parer; es sieht nach Regen aus: il pare que il va pluver; nach j-m ~: cercar alicuno (con le oculos); gut ~: haber bon apparentia/aspecto; (ähneln) similar; es sieht mit ihm schlecht aus: il pare/sembla que ille sta mal; (Gott,) wie siehst du aus!: (mi Deo,) que facie tu ha!; schön ~d: de belle apparentia Aussehen aere, aspecto, apparentia; (Schein) semblantia '''aussein (zu Ende sein) esser finite/terminate; fig auf et. ~: cercar se de alique '''aussen|außen foras, foris, extra; von ~: de foris; nach ~: a/usque foras/foris; fig al exterior '''Aussenantenne|Außenantenne antenna exterior/externe '''Aussenbezirk|Außenbezirk suburbio '''Aussenbordmotor|Außenbordmotor motor exterior '''aussenden inviar/mandar (foras); (Wellen) emitter '''Aussenhafen|Außenhafen anteporto '''Aussenhandel|Außenhandel commercio exterior/externe '''Aussenlinie|Außenlinie contorno '''Aussenminister|Außenminister ministro del affaires (F) estranier; (U.S.A.) secretario de Stato '''Aussenministerium|Außenministerium ministerio del affaires (F) estranier; (U.S.A.) departimento de Stato '''Aussenpolitik|Außenpolitik politica exterior/externe '''Aussenseite|Außenseite exterior; Arch faciada '''Aussenseiter|Außenseiter (Sport) outsider (E), cavallo non favorite; vincitor non presumibile; Pers individualista; independente '''Aussenstände|Außenstände creditos Pl '''Aussenstürmer|Außenstürmer (Sport) ala exterior (leve resp. dextre) '''Aussentor|Außentor anteporta '''Aussenwelt|Außenwelt mundo exterior '''Aussenwerk|Außenwerk antemuralia; fortification '''Aussenwinkel|Außenwinkel angulo externe '''ausser|außer Präp foris/foras de; (ausgenommen) excepte; (mit einbegriffen) ultra; Bw ~ daß: excepte que; ~ wenn: a minus que; ~ sich sein: esser foris de se; ~ Dienst: retirate; (Professor) emerite '''ausseramtlich|außeramtlich private, non official '''ausserdem|außerdem in ultra, de/in plus '''ausserdienstlich|außerdienstlich foris (del horas) del servicio '''Ausserdienststellung|Außerdienststellung disligation del servicio '''ausserehelich|außerehelich extra-conjugal, extra-matrimonial; (Kind) illegitime, natural '''aussergerichtlich|außergerichtlich extra-judicial, extra-judiciari '''aussergewöhnlich|außergewöhnlich extraordinari '''ausserhalb|außerhalb Präp foris/foris de; Adv foris, foras '''Ausserkurssetzung|Außerkurssetzung retiro del circulation '''ausserordentlich|außerordentlich extraordinari; fig stupende '''ausserplanmässig|außerplanmäßig extra le quadro; extraordinari; (Beamter) supernumerari; (Staat) extrabudgetari -dzh- '''ausserstande|außerstande incapace (zu: de) '''aussetzen (Puls) manchmal ~ esser intermittente; vt exponer; (Boote) lancear al aqua; Mar dis(im)barcar; (Rente) pagar; (unterbrechen) interrumper, suspender; (an j-m) criticar; (vermachen) legar; (Preis, Summe) fixar; vi interrumper se; cessar; haltar; (Motor) haber avarias Pl '''Aussetzung exposition, lanceamento, disbarcamento, disimbarcation, pagamento, interruption, suspension; (Puls) intermittentia '''Aussicht vista, panorama; fig perspectiva; sperantia (auf: de); et. in ~ nehmen: projectar; in ~ stehen: esser imminente/proxime; in ~ stellen: promitter; facer sperar '''aussichtslos inutile, sin spero, van, desperate '''Aussichtslosigkeit inutilitate '''Aussichtspunkt puncto de vista '''aussichtsreich promittente '''Aussichtsturm turre panoramic, belvedere (I) '''aussichtsvoll promissori '''aussieben colar, cribrar; fig seliger, selectionar '''aussondern separar; (ausschalten) eliminar; Mil distachar -sch-; Med secretar, secerner '''Aussonderung separation, elimination, distachamento -sch-, secretion; (Absonderung) segregation '''ausspannen extender; (losspannen) distender, relaxar; (Pferde) distachar -sch-, disjunger, disharnesar; fig sich ~: reposar (se) '''Ausspannung reposo, recreation; relaxation '''aussparen lassar libere '''ausspeien spuer, sputar; (Lava, Speise) vomir, vomitar '''aussperren j-n ~: clauder le porta a; (Arbeiter) congedar, suspender del labor; (ausschließen) excluder '''Aussperrung lock-out (E), exclusion '''ausspielen vt jocar; finir (de) jocar sonar; (Preis) disputar se; (Gegner) ~ gegen: profitar del rivalitate inter; vi ausgespielt haben: haber terminate; fig haber perdite tote su prestigio; non haber plus (de) influentia '''ausspinnen fig amplificar; imaginar (weiter: le resto); vi cessar (de) filar '''ausspionieren spionar '''Aussprache pronunciation; (Gespräch) discussion; (klärendes Gespräch) explication '''Aussprachebezeichnung transcription phonetic '''aussprechbar pronunciabile '''aussprechen pronunciar; (ausdrücken) exprimer; vi finir (de) parlar; sich ~: exprimer/explicar se; discuter (alique con alicuno) '''ausspreizen extender, allargar '''aussprengen (Gerüchte) divulgar '''ausspritzen vt disperger; (Fontäne) jectar; (löschen) extinguer; (Med, Ohr) syringar; vi emitter '''Ausspruch parola, dicto; (feierlich) sententia; (Wahrspruch) verdicto; Phil maxima '''ausspucken sputar '''ausspähen spiar; nach j-m ~: cercar con le oculos '''ausspülen lavar, rinciar; Med irrigar '''Ausspülung lavage, rinciage, irrigation '''ausspüren discoperir '''ausstaffieren (Kleider) guarnir; (ausstatten) equipar '''Ausstaffierung equipamento, guarnition '''Ausstand (Streik) exopero; in den ~ treten: declarar se in exopero, facer exopero; Pl Ausstände: creditos; pecunia a reciper '''ausstatten equipar; Theat, Arch decorar; (Tochter) dotar; (versehen mit) provider de; (schmücken) ornar, guarnir '''Ausstattung equipamento, decoration; (Mitgift) dote '''Ausstattungsstück pičce (F) decorative; revista '''ausstauben dispulverar; succuter le pulvere de '''ausstechen aperir; (gravieren) gravar; (Augen) cavar; (Rasen, Torf) secar; (Flasche) vacuar; j-n ~: supplantar '''ausstehen vt supportar, suffrer, indurar; vi noch ~: non haber ancora arrivate; (Geld) esser a recuperar; ~de Gelder: summas a recuperar; creditos '''aussteigen descender; Mar dis(im)barcar '''ausstellen (zur Schau) exponer; (Wechsel) traher; (Quittung, Schein) stabilir; (Waren) exhibir, exponer; (Netz) tender '''Aussteller expositor; (Wechsel) trahente '''Ausstellung exposition, exhibition; (Wechsel) emission '''Ausstellungsraum sala de exposition '''Ausstellungsstand stand (ED) '''aussterben (Familie) extinguer se; ausgestorben: extincte; (verschwinden) disparer; wie ausgestorben: deserte; (Land) dispopular se '''Aussteuer (Möbel usw) trousseau (F); (Mitgift) dote '''aussteuern s. ausstatten '''ausstopfen borrar, stipar; (Tiere) impalear '''Ausstopfer impaleator, taxidermista '''Ausstopfung impaleage, taxidermia '''ausstossen|ausstoßen expeller, expulsar; (Auge) eveller, cavar, levar; Gram elider; Med repeller; (Worte) proferer; Math eliminar; (Schrei) dar, lancear; Su s. Ausstoßung '''Ausstossrohr|Ausstoßrohr Mar tubo de lancea-torpedos/lancea-torpedines '''Ausstossung|Ausstoßung expulsion, elision, repulsion; (Torpedo) lanceamento '''ausstrahlen vi (strahlen) radiar, irradiar; vt (verbreiten) expander; (Licht, Wärme) diffunder; Su s. Ausstrahlung '''Ausstrahlung radiation, irradiation, diffusion; fig emanation '''ausstrecken extender; allongar '''ausstreichen (ungültig machen) cancellar; (glätten) (ap)planar; (Fugen) plenar; (einfetten) unguer, ingrassar '''Ausstreichung cancellation, applanamento, (in)grassage '''ausstreuen disseminar, disperger; (Dünger) expander; fig propagar '''Ausstreuung dissemination, dispersion; fig propagation '''ausströmen (Duft) exhalar, diffunder; Phys emitter; vi effluer, emanar; (entweichen) escappar, fugir Ausströmen s. Ausströmung '''Ausströmung exhalation, diffusion, emission, emanation, escappamento, fugita '''ausstudieren terminar/finir su studios '''Ausstände creditos; pecunia a reciper '''ausständig (Streik) in exopero; Hdl debite, arretrate, pendente '''Ausständiger exoperante '''Ausständler exoperante '''ausstäuben dispulverar; succuter le pulvere de '''aussuchen seliger; ausgesucht: selecte, exquisite '''aussäen seminar '''aussätzig leprose '''Aussätzige leprosa '''Aussätziger leproso '''aussöhnen reconciliar '''Aussöhnung reconciliation '''austapezieren tapissar '''Austausch excambio, intercambio; (Tauschhandel) troco '''austauschbar excambiabile, intercambiabile, trocabile '''austauschen excambiar, intercambiar, trocar '''Austauschlehrer professor de intercambio '''Austauschprofessor professor de intercambio '''Austauschstoff succedaneo '''austeilen distribuer; (Befehle) dar; (Essen) servir; (Sakrament) administrar '''Austeilung distribution, administration '''Auster ostrea '''Austerbank ostreiera '''Austernhändler ostrero '''Austernschale scalia de ostrea '''Austernzucht ostreicultura '''Austernzüchter ostreicultor '''austilgen (ausrotten) exterminar, extirpar; (Schuld, fig) extinguer '''Austilgung extermination, extirpation, extinction '''austoben sich ~: furiar; discargar su furor; (aufhören zu toben) calmar/appaciar se; (Jugend) gauder '''Austrag (Ausgleich) arrangiamento -dzh-; (Lösung) solution; (Ausgang) fin; e-n Streit zum ~ bringen: resolver un querela; (Entscheidung) decision '''austragen portar foras; (Briefe usw) repartir/distribuer (a domicilio); (Streit) resolver, decider; (Kleid) consumer; (Gerüchte) divulgar '''austreiben expeller, expulsar; (Vieh) menar/conducer al pastura; (Geister) exorcisar '''Austreibung expulsion, exorcismo '''austreten vi (verlassen) retirar se (de); exir (de); (hervortauchen) emerger; (Flüsse) disbordar; vt (abnutzen) consumer, guastar; (niedertreten) fullar; (Feuer) extinguer (con le pedes); (WC) facer su necessitates '''austrinken vacuar (le vitro); biber toto '''Austritt retiramento, retiro, exito; (Fluß) disbordamento; (Lossagung) secession; (Trennung) separation '''austrocknen vt desiccar, exsiccar, siccar; (trockenlegen) escolar; vi desiccar se, siccar '''austrommeln publicar al sono del tambur; fig trompettar '''austrompeten trompettar '''Austräger portator, distributor; (Zeitungen) jornalero; (Milch) lactero '''austuschen colorar/pinger con tinta de China sch- '''austüfteln subtilisar; trovar a fortia de subtilisar '''Ausverkauf liquidation, vendita total/exceptional; saldos (de fin de saison (F)) '''ausverkaufen liquidar, saldar '''ausverkauft ~ sein: esser exhaurite; Theat esser plen/complete '''auswachsen sich ~ zu: fig degenerar in; disveloppar/developpar se; finir (de) crescer; arrivar al etate adulte; es ist zum Auswachsen: es a perder le patientia; (Korn) germinar; ausgewachsen: disveloppate, developpate, adulte '''auswagen (Schweiz), sich ~ riscar se (a) foris '''Auswahl selection; (Personen) election, elite (F); Hdl assortimento; zur ~: pro seliger/selection; Lit anthologia '''Auswahlmannschaft equipa selecte/selectionate/de selection '''Auswahlsendung invio assortite '''auswalzen (Eisen) laminar '''Auswanderer emigrante, emigrato '''Auswandererin emigranta, emigrata '''auswandern emigrar '''Auswanderung emigration '''auswaschen lavar; (Farbe) levar lavante '''Auswaschung lavage; Geol erosion '''auswattieren wattar '''auswechselbar amovibile; (unter einander) intercambiabile '''auswechseln amover; (inter)cambiar '''Auswechselung intercambio, excambio; (Ersatz) reimplaciamento '''Ausweg exito; (Mittel) remedio; fig expediente; (Ausflucht) subterfugio, escappatoria '''ausweichen facer via (pro); (e-m Fuhrwerk usw) evitar; fig eluder '''ausweichend evasive '''Ausweichgeleise disvio, deviation; via de manovra '''Ausweichlager magazin de reserva '''Ausweichstelle deviation '''Ausweichstrasse|Ausweichstraße deviation '''ausweiden (Wild) eviscerar, eventrar Ausweiden evisceration, eventration '''ausweinen sich ~: confortar se plorante; sich die Augen ~: disfacer se in lacrimas; usar se le oculos per plorar; ausgeweint haben: haber finite (de plorar) '''Ausweis carta de identitate; legitimation '''ausweisen expulsar; sich ~: legitimar se (als: como) '''Ausweisung expulsion '''ausweiten allargar, extender '''Ausweitung allargamento, extension '''auswendig Adj exterior; Adv ~ lernen: apprender/studiar a/de memoria '''auswerfen (Netze, Anker) jectar; (Asche, Feuer) lancear, vomir/vomitar; (Graben) (ex)cavar, emptar; (Patronen) ejectar; (Betrag) attribuer, accordar; Med sputar, expectorar; Techn ejectar, expeller; (Rente) assignar '''auswerten valorisar, exploitar '''Auswertung valorisation, exploitation '''auswetzen fig reparar, remediar '''auswickeln disimballar; (Paket) dispacchettar, disfacer; fig dis(im)broliar '''auswinden (auswringen) torquer '''auswintern hibernar '''auswirken obtener; sich ~: consequer; producer tote su effecto; dar/prender effecto, repercuter '''Auswirkung effecto, consequentia, repercussion '''auswischen nettar; (Schrift) cancellar; (e-n Schlag) applicar; j- m eins ~: fam jocar un mal farsa ad alicuno; (Augen) fricar '''auswringen torquer '''Auswuchs excrescentia, protuberantia; Med, Bot tumor, apophyse; fig abuso, aberration '''Auswurf (Unrat) immunditias Pl; (Schlacke) scoria; Med expectoration; sputo '''auswählen seliger, eliger '''auswärtig estranier, exterior, de foris; ~er Schüler: discipulo/scholar externe; das ~e Amt: ministerio del affaires (F) estranier '''auswärts foris, extra; (wohin) a foris; (im Ausland) al extero/estraniero '''auswässern molliar; Pharm macerar '''Auswässerung Pharm maceration '''auswürfeln jocar al datos '''auszacken tentar, chanfrenar sch- '''auszahlbar pagabile '''auszahlen pagar '''Auszahlung pagamento '''auszanken reprimendar '''auszehren consumer, extenuar '''Auszehrung consumption, extenuation; (Med a.) phthisis '''auszeichnen marcar; (j-n) distinguer; (mit Orden) decorar; sich ~: distinguer se '''Auszeichnung distinction, decoration; Hdl marca, etiquetta '''ausziehen vt traher, extraher, eveller; (Tisch) allongar; (Kleider) levar; (Schuhe, Strümpfe) discalcear; (dehnen) distender; sich ~: (dehnen) distender se; (Kleider) disvestir se; (Linie) traciar; vi quitar le casa; translocar (se) Ausziehen: extraction, evulsion, allongamento, discalceamento, translocation '''Ausziehtisch tabula allongabile/extensibile '''Ausziehtusche tinta de China -sch- '''auszischen sibilar, conspuer '''Auszug extracto, compendio, resumito, resumé (F); (Austritt) exito, partita, sortita, egresso; (Umzug) translocation; (Tisch) allongamento '''Auszugsmehl flor de farina '''auszugsweise per/in extracto/resumito '''auszupfen disfilar; (ausrupfen) eveller '''auszählen contar, computar '''Auszählung contage, computo, computation '''ausüben (Beruf, Amt, Druck) exercer; (trainieren) exercitar; (Beruf) practicar; (Verbrechen) committer '''ausübend practicante; (Gewalt) executive '''Ausübung exercitio, exercitation; (Praxis) practica '''autark autarkic '''Autarkie autarkia '''autarkisch autarkic '''authentisch authentic; ~ machen (beglaubigen): authenticar '''Auto auto, automobile; vi ~ fahren: vader in auto; vt ~ fahren/führen: guidar un auto '''Autoanhänger remolco (de auto) '''Autoanrufstelle posto telephonic de autos '''Autobahn autostrata '''Autobiographie autobiographia '''Autobrille berillos de automobilista '''Autobus autobus; (Reisebus) autocar '''autodidakt autodidacto '''Autodienst station de servicio '''Autodroschke taxi '''Autofahrer automobilista, autoista '''Autofahrerin automobilista, autoista '''Autofahrt promenada/cursa in auto(mobile) '''Autogarage garage (F) de/pro autos '''autogen autogene; ~e Schweißung: soldatura autogene '''Autogramm autographo '''Autoheber cric(co), leva-auto(mobile) '''Autohilfsdienst servicio/succurso pro automobilistas; servicio de pannage '''Autohof garage/remissa pro autos '''Autohupe corno (de auto) '''Autoindustrie industria automobile '''Autokappe casco de automobilista '''autokrat autocrate '''Autokratie autocratia '''autokratisch autocratic '''Automat automato '''automatisch automatic '''Automobil automobile '''Automobilbau fabrication de automobiles '''Automobilfahrer automobilista, autoista '''autonom autonome '''Autonomie autonomia '''Autonummer numero de matricula/matriculation '''Autoparkplatz parco pro autos; (Straße) stationamento (autorisate) '''Autopass|Autopaß triptyco '''Autor autor '''Autoreifen pneu, pneumatico '''Autorennbahn autodromo '''Autorennen cursa de automobiles/autos '''Autoreparaturwerkstatt officina pro reparationes de automobiles '''Autorin autrice, autora '''autoritär autoritari '''Autorität autoritate '''Autoruf telephono de taxis '''Autoschlange fila de autos '''Autoschlitten slitta automobile '''Autoschlosser mechanico de/pro auto(mobile)s '''Autostrasse|Autostraße autostrata '''Autostrassennetz|Autostraßennetz rete autostratal '''Autosuggestion autosuggestion '''Autotankstelle station/posto de benzina '''Autounfall accidente de automobile '''Autounglück accidente de automobile '''Avocado Bot avocato '''Avocadobaum avocatiero '''Axt hacha -sch- '''Azalee Bot azalea '''Azalie Bot azalea '''Azetat acetato '''Azetylen acetylen '''azurblau azur; Su azuro (celeste) '''azurn azurate